


Where No One has Gone Before

by Bingereader301



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cersei sits upon the Iron Throne, Dany and Jon in exile, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Great Escape, Happy Ending, Hopes and Dreams, Jon and Dany escape Westeros and Essos, Night King defeated but Dany and Jon lose nearly everything, Post Season 8, Rickon Lives, Sci-Fi crossover, Season 8 ending fix, The Starks are not pricks, forced into exile, loads of original characters killed off, lots of sciency tools to save dany and jon, secretive and epic extraction, targlings, the Federation beats all medieval espionage, they have a son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingereader301/pseuds/Bingereader301
Summary: A great price has been paid to defeat the White Walkers once and for all. With most of their friends and family dead at the hands of Queen Cersei, and with almost everything they held dear to them destroyed; Jon and Daenerys are on the run in a world completely turned against their hopes and dreams… until they discover a world so vastly different and better than their own for which they wish to be part of - along with the rest of their remaining family…Different ending for Season 8 onwards (bittersweet, but far more sweet in a way). Divergence begins from S8E3.





	1. Mysterious Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story was written and fully planned out well before season 8, so it only has vague mentionings of Season 8 (up to S8E3). So rest assured, character development is NOT sabotaged, and Dany is not mad :) 
> 
> As a massive Game of Thrones fan as well as being a Star Trek fan, I’ve always fantasised about a secretive interaction between some GoT characters and a world thousands of years ahead in technology which is completely ridden of the issues we face today. 
> 
> For anyone interested by this concept, let’s quickly summarise Star Trek in a nutshell; it’s basically a vision of a world in the 23rd-24th century where a vast peaceful, prosperous, idyllic utopian world exists at an interstellar scale, where hundreds of alien races live in an egalitarian and moneyless society in the United Federation of Planets. 
> 
> Another good inspiration for writing this came from the cold opening scene in Star Trek Into Darkness, where basically somebody made a massive mistake and broke interstellar law to save a friend in an [epic scene](https://youtu.be/lahtoIBMdD8?t=136)
> 
> Furthermore for this story, in order to strengthen a sense of family, I've brought Rickon into this story.  
> Let's just say that Ramsay's last arrow narrowly missed because Rickon zigzagged, and Jon headed straight back to his lines with his little brother in tow.
> 
> FYI this Star Trek crossover is based on the normal canon not long after the TNG movies in 2387, which should be where Paramount should've set all their new TV series and Movies on instead of prequels, grr.

The war against the dead was a costly endeavour. To fight against an enemy which multiply from those who fell to them in battles and massacres alike had brought the Stark/Targaryen alliance to the most Pyrrhic of victories. In the end it had cost them everything for Jon Snow to thrust his Valyrian Steel sword through the Night King’s rib-cage and bring an end to the Long Night.

He had seen his ancestral home overrun by the dead, killing his brother Bran and all those within the Great Keep inside. He had seen the death of all of their dragons. A terrible fate, especially when he saw the trauma on his wife’s face - his Dany - each passing day when the reports from an increasingly shrinking number of messengers concerning their growing plight in the war came in. And eventually, when the Night King disintegrated into millions of shards of ice floating aimlessly against a dimming winter storm which had ripped through the battlefield - and amidst a glimpse of sunlight shining through to the ground - in a way, Jon knew that not only was their war against the dead over, but so too was their war against Cersei.

A thousand survivors was all that was left at the close of battle. One thousand skilled but starving and frostbitten men…

With all their stores of food in The North diminished, and with few fish left to find off the coasts; it was inevitable they had to head down south for greener pastures to feed from, as well as find allies in their cause against the oathbreaking Queen Cersei.

But alas Cersei’s Golden Company had successfully coerced through threat of brute force, all of the houses from all corners of the other Six Kingdoms to swear to her their sword and fealty. Despite all their bravery and service for the realm, Jon and Dany’s cause to become joint rulers with a new dynasty built by two strong, capable and honourable rulers came crashing down to the ground harder than her dragons had.

Despite being led by grizzled veterans such as the knighted Ser Sandor Clegane, Ser Jaime Lannister and Grey Worm; Jon had seen them fall in the battlefield too, along with their entire army outside The Twins...

It was a miracle that he and Dany survived at all. On that dreadful day of merciless slaughter, they had survived the maelstrom of arrows which descended upon them as they fled.

But Jon couldn't dare watch his beloved wife die the same pitiful deaths their retinue had, nor any other friends and family he still held dear to him, so now they all had to flee or die trying.

With their backs to Westeros, they spent the next two years on the run throughout the Free Cities. Hiding in whichever squalid conditions they could find themselves in.

 

* * *

 

USS Renaissance, NCC-8309, Stardate: 64661.5, 232 Light Years from the Sol System bearing 163 degrees at Warp 6, heading towards Cincinnatus III, ETA in 2 hours. Currently inside Interstellar Recognised Protectorate Territory.

**Special Agent Hunt**

 

On course to a strange, fanciful, well studied and documented world, Special Agent Anthony Hunt has consistently treated his workplace like a playground, albeit one with a long list of rules to abide by. A workplace where he gets to explore strange new worlds, inhabited by exquisite pre-warp civilisations.

 

The first thing anybody at Starfleet Intelligence teach, or any branch of Starfleet for that matter, is the one rule that dictates the true ideals of the Federation. The Prime Directive.

 

There were always critics abound with it, but the truth is quite simple. To interfere with a lesser advanced civilisation - one which has not discovered Warp Field Technology - will incur a tremendous amount of irreparable damage to their people and ways of life.

 

In fact Hunt knew this all too well with Earth. How many lives were ruined when far more powerful countries steamrolled other nation states who haven’t even built a single railroad yet, or let alone even hold a gun in their hands because they used to be a peaceful tribe who used spears and arrows to hunt prey, instead of bullets and bayonets?

 

Even the mere discovery of a people far more advanced than themselves is bound to incite fear, panic, terror and misunderstanding. It’s this singular concern that makes his job incredibly serious. Anthony remembers the dark and terrible days of the Dominion War and the struggle against the Borg menace. One of his earlier assignments was covering up their existence to a pre-warp civilisation who discovered a crashed Galaxy Class starship on their world. If he had failed in his duty that day in luring the tribes away from the wreckage, then anarchy would have ensued on their world.

 

He sat down on his recliner in the personal room he was delegated, aboard the starship in the year 2387. With his writing hand scratching his blondish yet itchy beard, he once again read his mission briefing. Uncharacteristic of Starfleet, it was written on paper.  _Additional security measures, perhaps?_

 

“… Land on the Planet Cincinnatus III and make contact with Field Commander Harrison for an assignment. Meet at the Trade City of Braavos’s northernmost docks wearing peasant clothing and state your given code, 'Sic semper Tyrannis' to her. She will be dressed in black winter wear with grey furs. Be wary of all recent political turmoils, as Starfleet Intelligence's field headquarters had to be moved from the Riverlands 7 years ago to Essos.”

 

“Sic semper tyrannis?” he murmured as he turned his head up to observe the stars passing by the ship's window. The little gleaming orbs that were mammoth stars passed by his window like a snow globe. 

 

 _Isn't that the Latin phrase for 'Thus Always to Tyrants?' The one which Brutus had allegedly said before he killed Julius Caesar?_ _Interesting choice for a code name._

 

When one factors in the 'Prime Directive', which outright bans any interference towards lesser advanced cultures, Hunt’s normal assignments involved performing surveillance and observance of them. So whatever this is, the code name has been chosen out of pure coincidence. However, the planet itself was named after one of Rome's most honourable citizens, a man who willingly and swiftly gave up the most powerful position in all of the Republic once a major threat to his city had passed. 

 

In any case, to be a Special Agent who has to observe primitive cultures is always a difficult undertaking. And the longer you stay on a particular world, the more homesick you get.

 

 _Oh how painful this job can be,_  he reminisces.

 

There were times when he had to bear with the pungent odour of unwashed masses storming castles and the STI’s spreading rabidly from brothel to brothel, or the preventable diseases streaming from inadequate sewer systems or the lack of good quality food to feast upon or even proper wine. Sometimes it was difficult to properly act the roles he's been appointed, resulting in some nasty outcomes. Be it a disguised lord or a drunk sentry, it can be tiresome and utterly artificial, completely unlike his usual happy-go-lucky personality.

 

When becoming fully invested in a disguises he wears, he often couldn't shave for months on end. Or even wear decent clothing while in Essos. Self-esteem was always the first victim for Hunt on each assignment after all. When combined with there often being no music and no movies on the more medieval worlds, it meant the complete abolition of having fun whatsoever, one would easily assume. But what brings light to Hunt’s day is simple. He loves the _discovery_ of it all, to learn and draw connections throughout the annals of history.

 

Luckily, he has been to this planet before, but that was 11 years ago. And the dozens of highly trained agents stationed all over the planet, stretching from Westeros to Sothoryos have been brilliant and accurate in reporting the large string of events and political instability that has devastated the continent entirely. In fact, the Federation Council were close to ordering the evacuation of all agents if the White Walkers were advancing any further south through Westeros, were it not for the efforts of the unsung heroes; Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow.

 

But before his name would be called up to the Shuttle Bay for immediate departure for his mission, Anthony stares once more into their faces pictured on their dossiers. Both are artist interpretations of what their appearance has been described (as no agent has gone near them, due to the fear of interference).

 

And all he sees, are the faces of a young couple burdened with both love and duty, betrayed by an ungrateful world. They wanted to make a better world for all to live in, but their good hearts were unmatched by Westeros' coldness.  _They remind me of the story of Don Quixote._

 

_In my world, they would be true heroes for all to celebrate, and they'd be living a comfortable, worthy life._

 

* * *

 

Pentos:

**Jon**

 

_They’re coming, I can hear their hurried footsteps._

 

Panic ensued amongst the group. It was just him, Dany and their very young 8 month old son Aemon in a bundle hidden in Dany's arms with Ghost quickly trailing behind them. They were madly dashing through the alleyways of Pentos to their meeting point along the city docks. It was a cold, dark and miserable day. Even in the spring they helped usher, they were still impeded by cold winds.

 

Snow could still be found along the edges of alleyways and stuck in the gutters of crabbed houses. While he was running, Jon could often hear the crunch of snow under his shaggy boot.

 

Meanwhile Arya, Sansa and Rickon were taking a diversion through the slums in the western areas of the city to the same point. Each had a knife, but Arya had promised him earlier that she would do all of the fighting. 

 

It was difficult for Jon to believe he may never see them again. They no longer had the spare gold to hire sellswords or loyal men to defend themselves anymore. The Northmen who had survived Cersei back in The Neck had died protecting the royal couple and Jon's last family members. Instead, now they were meant to be in hiding. Completely invisible to Cersei’s spies and try and survive for as long as possible. Maybe even take refuge and sanctuary within the lands of a city in Essos willing to share their bread and holdfasts, with no hope of ever returning to Westeros. But so far, their bid for sanctuary in Pentos had failed entirely, and Jon fears their luck has now run out. _If we somehow survive, we're going to Shadow Lands of Asshai. It'll be horrible, but nothing compared to the pain we're all feeling now._

 

The assassin's were closing in now. Food crates were toppling only a couple dozen feet behind them and Jon was never going to run away from Dany and Aemon in a million years, even if it were his last hope for survival. 

 

"Jon! You have to take them down now!" he heard Dany scream.

 

"Not yet! Just trust me alight? We'll try and lure them and I'll do my best from there!" However it was a delusional belief to think that they would be able to survive at all. The Lannister sellswords were all armed with swords, spears and shields. Jon knew how well they fought, and they were prone to resorting to dirty tricks if it comes down to it. It wasn't just that which bothered him, he feared that the assassins may even have a couple archers on standby at any corner, just waiting to strike. If he changed direction, only to find a crossbow pointed at his lover's heart, there would be no stopping them. Among the three of them, only Jon had a weapon, and it wasn't a wooden shield.

 

He had counted at least 23 of them running towards his family before they decided to split up, and his arm bandages sustained when battling the Night King greatly harmed his ability to properly fight the mercenaries. It was just lucky that their instinct to lure the men would likely not be overheard by these assassins. It was clear they couldn't speak the Common Tongue, with their hushed orders spoken in foreign languages.

 

"How can I believe you and any word you say when neither of us know this city at all?!" Dany angrily demanded. The last time she was here, Dany was a mere child sold by her brother to a Dothraki horselord for an army.  _It's not much different is it?_

 

_They were on the run in this city, and so are we._

 

She was right, and Jon knew they couldn't run forever. Dany was still recovering from her unpleasant birthing of Aemon, and he still suffered from the scars Cersei inflicted upon him by her assassins.

 

Jon double checked his surroundings. Behind him, she was doing fairly well in holding Aemon while running through the alleys and walkways, her endurance proved its worth once again. But he could hear the taunts from the hired men behind him. He could now feel the seething anger from Ghost beside him. Each of the words from the hired killers only pushed him towards breaking point.

 

With the sun beginning to dip below the horizon, he had to make up his mind quickly.

 

He came to a crossroads now amongst the wretched path stinking of piss. Two paths from the one road they were currently on. A strange graffitied arrow pointed to the left alley, but he was unsure about what was down there.

 

_The left or the right? The left or the right? The left or the right?_

 

_Which one is the dead end?_

 

The cold chill of the nascent spring was now starting to seep into his bones, and he was only seconds away from hitting the wall ahead of him if he neglected to decide which path to take.

 

 _Godsdamnit, hurry Jon. It's not just your life on the line!_ He was going to face plant the building between the paths if he didn't spend another second deciding.

 

He chose the path to the left.

 

And he fell into a trap.

 

The path was a dead-end only just a few seconds after taking it. A wall of crates and an assortment of collapsed piles of debris blocked their path completely. He saw the assassin's approach from where they just were. A few astride each other due to the small width of the path, yet they were flooding into the fray. The crowded and cluttered nature of the alley they were trapped in was a recipe for disaster if he was going to use Longclaw to fight to the death.

 

Jon pushed Dany and little Aemon behind him for cover gently. She killed an assassin last week in an ambush, but lost her knife in the getaway. Dany began holding Aemon behind her, tussling his small allotment of silver hair and cuddling him as if her life depended on the little baby. Her queenly walls were shattering, neither Jon nor Dany felt hope in their hearts any longer. This was now set to be her last moments, cuddling the body of their only child after being on the run for 3 painful and dreadful years. Years of utmost misery, absent of all hope and lacking in any happiness. If it were not for her intense love for Jon and her little Aemon, they both would have died many years ago.

 

Another large group of men approached, led by a Lannister guardsman clearly in charge of their sinister mission. In total Jon counted forty men blocking their only route of escape, with the other six assassins likely chasing Arya, Sansa and Rickon. This was headed to being the demise of House Targaryen.

 

The Lannister guard approached Jon and Ghost. His sword arrogantly still fastened to his belt.

 

"We've been waiting for this a long time now, men. The pretenders have decided to nestle themselves into a corner!" The man's unpleasant face was disfigured by his own cruel snarl. "Are you ready to stand up and fight, you dragon bitch? Or will you remain cowering there like the weak defenceless slut you are!"

 

 

In a split second, the hair-thin sharp Longclaw sliced the man into two and Ghost was just about to charge into the crowd of enemies like the loyal direwolf he was. But before Jon could back away and stay out of reach of the hired men, he saw something utterly unbelievable before his opening eyes...

 

...

 

At the same time when his sword had been retracted from the dead Lannister guard's skull, two simultaneous explosions the power of the fallen Drogon had occurred in the two buildings adjacent to the hired killers. Whatever caused it immediately slipped out of his mind by the sheer power of the palpably unexpected destruction. The flashing fireball engulfed the street below, vaporising the sellswords and flattening the empty homes around them. Wooden shutters were shattered with tiny sharp splinters of wood shewn across the paved alley.

 

The flash of the explosion immediately blinded Jon in a sea of white for a brief second. As his vision slowly returned he could see dust consuming the sky as rubble careened towards him and Ghost from where the buildings once stood. The cascade of destruction was unbearable to witness in how loud the detonation was. The raw sound it caused had forced him to the ground by its thundering shock wave.

 

He had seen red hot flames shooting into the sky a hundred feet upwards in a deadly fireball, with smoke billowing out from the choking alleyway shortly afterwards.

 

And Jon felt nothing except for the thump his body took when it impacted the ground…

 

Instead of scarring his face and forever damaging his skin with chars of peeled off layers and gruesome burns, the fireball appeared to dissipate or hit something before it could reach him and Ghost. Like an invisible wall, the expanding explosion of death and destruction had been forced upwards in a solid wall of energy instead of across the alley.

 

The shock on Jon's face was unmistakable. _What the fuck just happened???_

 

As he and Ghost took cover next to Dany before anything else could happen, he looked behind him once more.

 

A cloaked man, with a dark robe atop the roofs far off in the distance walked away. And in the foreground, what was left of the assassin's cohort began struggling to stand up once more.

 

But before Ghost and Jon were about to rush up and finish them all off with the fiery anger of the dragon and wolf he was, the surviving edifice of the buildings where the explosions happened collapsed onto the condemned men below... It appeared all of the assassins were dead with seemingly no plausible reason as to how any of this had occurred.

 

* * *

 

"I'm telling you Jon, that was no accident. I saw the flames deflect off of you!"

 

"Yeah well it's not as if having the blood of the dragon in me also means my clothes are invulnerable," he sardonically replied to Dany while helping her up from the corner of the alley with Aemon in her arms. To be fair, he was shocked at what just happened as well.

 

"Oh I know that well, my love. But what happened to you was almost _divine_. And you know me for not being much of a spiritual person."

 

As they made their way out of the alley, much to the shock and gasps from the large gathering of people who were now spilling into the streets, from their surprisingly undamaged homes, Jon stumbled upon a peculiar object on the ground just at the intersection of the three alleyways, before the crowds of Pentoshi merchants and servants could reach it.

 

"What in Seven Hells is this Jon?"

 

With what he could tell of the tiny piece of paper, it was like a painting with the accuracy of real life and in clearly saturated colour were made on a sheet of paper the size of a raven scroll and with writing on the back. On this sturdy and small piece of paper, he saw an image of what appeared to be... well, some sort of blue orb which was perfectly circular and with clearly defined green and… sandy patches? It was certainly round like a full moon, but with an appearance certainly unlike one. It had streaks of white puffs- clouds perhaps even. But nevertheless, surrounded on all sides of this blue appeared to be complete and utter blackness, like a night sky with no stars shining at all.

 

It looked almost like… a map! But so very clear, and so lifelike it seemed entirely out of this world. How in the name of the gods can there be something like this in the night sky at all, and still there be no stars at all? More importantly, what in the gods were they holding onto?

 

_Is it a world?_

 

_Is it our world? What it once was? What it will become? Or is it another world like ours?_

 

...He couldn’t see Westeros at all.

 

_How can they be so far away if that's the case??_

 

Jon and Dany were mesmerised by this wonderful work of art. So detailed, so small and yet so ethereal that they were completely oblivious to their surroundings. It seemed the crowd were more concerned at the alleyway and their unexpected survival. Staring at where they all miraculously emerged unscathed from a very large explosion to care about the brilliant image before their eyes.

 

But amidst the pandemonium around them, his brows furrowed heavily. Jon dismissed the image as a lie. It couldn't be physically possible whatsoever. A trick of the Old Gods, perhaps.  _But they have no power here..._

 

Although he admires it greatly, it is so beyond the realm of his comprehension to understand what it truly is. For it is most certainly is not of their world. But something far away… or otherwise nonexistent, a trick of their minds perhaps.

Dany took the special paper from her husband's hands to see what was neatly handwritten on the back.

 

_“All virtuous men and women deserve proper lives, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is almost done so expect it soon! So PLEASE do comment and send a kudos if you liked it a lot, it would be a massive encouragement to keep me going! Thanks :)
> 
>  
> 
> [The famous photo which Jon and Dany saw](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Blue_Marble#/media/File:The_Earth_seen_from_Apollo_17.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> For character ages, I've tweaked them a tad, so here goes:  
> Dany: 22  
> Jon: 23  
> Aemon: 8 months  
> Sansa: 20  
> Arya: 18  
> Rickon: 12
> 
> It's a little messy from the canon I know, however I find it easier to portray Rickon as still being in his youth, and Arya officially being 18 in S8 was a little weird and deliberate.


	2. Misinterpretations and Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany discuss all that happened in the space of the day while Agent Hunt embarks on his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any asking about Rickon, he will be about the age he is in the books, which I would believe to be about 12 or so.

**Dany**

_"_ _All virtuous men and women deserve proper lives, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen.”_

_What in the gods could this mean?_

 

Dany, Jon, little Aemon and Ghost were not far from the harbour now. The sun had now set and she could still see the image from that paper etched clearly in her mind, her thoughts not much different than Jon's.

 

He also mentioned to her about how he witnessed a man in a cloak walk off on the rooftops shortly after the explosion they miraculously survived unscathed from.

 

But surprisingly enough, that explosion no longer riddles her mind with as many questions as the image. Yes she's over thinking it all, perhaps. Or perhaps not. After all it is justified.

 

The plan now is to try and book a boat to get to Braavos and try and hide amongst the several hundred thousand inhabitants there. A merchant ship interested only in the small quantity of gold they still hold should be enough to buy them silence. But it was becoming apparent that their dire situation is only further deterioating. They will not survive another year unless they fully settle down and work for the rest of their condemned lives.

 

Why did she ever give birth to Aemon only to be born into all of this mess? This rotten life so full of violence and threats to oneself? He will never survive to adulthood, a dark recess of Dany's mind answered. She thought she would be barren for all eternity, till the day she would die as the witch had promised to her. That her only children would be the 3 dragons now all fallen by the hands of the Night King, whom she had nurtured since the day the pyre that the witch and her husband Khal Drogo were placed upon burned.

 

That the rest of her life would be with Jon; _her_ Jon. The gruff, straightforward and honourable King in the North who cared for his people, and for which she had fallen for, also thrown into exile at the close of battle with her 3 years ago. As great as he was, her belief in her own infertility mistakenly led to the birth of Aemon through her casual and reckless coupling with Jon. She thought that it would be another dreaded miscarriage like Rhaego and the one in the Great Grass Sea but alas, as great as it was undoubtedly to usher forth life properly, there was never a proper future or hope in any bit of the slightest for the little child.

 

Suffering was to come for Aemon. Her little healthy boy only 8 months old mistakenly brought into this world. And neither her nor Jon had hoped for another child. They've both been chaste ever since his birth, for they couldn't spend any money on Moon Tea for any little bit of enjoyment and relaxation and neither could they dare relegate another child to this horrid world, for his and their own fate was now secure. A miserable, dark and sombre doom.

 

Pulled away from her thoughts, they finally reached the harbour in Pentos. The dimming sun has meant they are quite exposed now, as the traders, seafarers and their plentiful cargo is being safely stowed aboard vessels and storages on land for another night prior to departure, and the market has now closed. Luckily a couple captains still remained on the piers handling their logistics, so a hope for escape remains. What is normally a busy gathering spot for the everyday commerce is now silent, except for Dany.

 

Despite the darkness and the scant brightness from the torches from the harbour-side marketplace putting Jon on edge for anymore assassins to attack, Dany retrieved the pocketed paper and looked at its handwriting.

 

"Jon. Don't you find the message quite ominous?"

 

"In what way?" he gruffly responded. Dany knew that he too found the day's events peculiar, but not right now. She wasn't going to relent so easily however.

 

"Well think about it for a moment." she started. "After we almost get killed and I find you averting death from the fireball, we are told about how we deserve _proper_ lives. And are shown this... unusual image. Something we don't fully know what it is, maybe it is a world made from the stuff of legends, created by our assassins just to disturb our minds, and how maybe instead; this seemingly lovely world is **_not_** what we deserve. After all, it calls for us to have proper lives, shortly after we nearly get killed. I'm thinking that the proper lives it says we deserve is death instead."

 

"Well... In that case why did we only find the scroll afterwards then?" Jon responded.

 

"Well maybe because the Lannister guard was meant to show us it shortly before they would've killed us?" Dany tried to reason. Admittedly she was unsure himself.

 

"If we don't understand what it all means right now, who's to say those killers or Cersei would've understood it either?" Jon quipped.

 

"Questioning her intelligence now are we?" Dany quirked.

 

Jon only smiled. They were frankly too tired to talk anymore from all their running, so Dany went to sit down with Aemon snuggling in her arms when at the corner of her eyes she saw movement from the city.

 

A small group slowly emerged from the city led by a small framed figure.

 

She could see all three of them now, Rickon, Arya and Sansa. Clearly nobody has been left behind.

 

_Well it appears we are going to survive another day._

 

* * *

 

**Anthony Hunt**

The special agent looked out of the oval-shaped shuttle window to the planet below with a mixed look of wonder and apprehension. He could see the faint outlines of the city of Braavos in the distance at midday.

 

Due to an unfortunately high quantity of special particles surrounding the atmosphere of the planet for which Starfleet's top scientists have a perfect idea of what it is but not him, it is impossible to simply be beamed to the surface of Cincinnatus III thus making the journey a terribly hazardous one indeed.

 

The shuttle pilot Acturia spoke up over the gentle hum of the engines, "You know one day we'll be having to land out in the middle of the Summer or Jade Sea."

 

"Nonsense, have you seen how slow progressing these people are? It would be a million years before we ever would need to." a fellow Agent Duxley to his right replied.

 

"Ha maybe, but do you have any idea how slow we're going right now? Take a guess." she replied.

 

"1km/sec?" Hunt reckoned.

 

"Half that!" she answered from the pilot's seat.

 

 _Well that explains why we've been waiting for hours._ Sure it was blameless though, as any faster for the shuttlecraft would lead to a red flaming trail after it, appearing as a steep descent to a nearby city, it would certainly lead to claims of UFOs and meteorites.

 

Nevertheless the plan was simple.

 

He was to be dropped in the seas outside Braavos with a single occupant fishing boat that will be airdropped with him, and once he arrives in the city he should be able to find his black winter coated field commander who will have a task set out for him. Likely it will just involve attending cultural shows like local Fairs among other things, and recording their social norms, trends and progression. Or maybe just sit back and observe a major public works project and record their construction tools and methods.

 

The purpose of visiting these worlds at all?

 

Evolutionary studies. In fact, these people were Humans just like Anthony himself, and so to study them from afar is one of the most critical ongoing Anthropological studies in the Federation right now. Not only that, but it won't just help understand Human socio-economical-political evolution, but the same for the many other Humanoid races in the Federation such as the Vulcans, Romulans, Betazoids, trill, etc.

 

In fact the mission is actually under the direct command of the Federation Council itself, instead of Starfleet Intelligence.

 

* * *

 

The shuttle was in the landing stage right now. The countdown was on. Duxley had already left the shuttle in Norvos and it was just him now.

 

"Get ready back there Hunt! This will be an in and out, we got a couple sailing ships out to the horizon who cannot be allowed to see us whatsoever!"

 

The rear doors of the large shuttle began opening, and the wind started rushing in. Hunt harnessed himself to the small fishing boat. The parachute system for the boat had been double checked just before, and it was made from synthesised steel reinforced wood just because the Federation disliked technology whereby there was a more than 0.01% chance of leakages or failure.

 

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

 

A huge gust of wind swept across Hunt's clean-shaven face in a split second, then a massive _thump_ as the boat hit the water, with water rapidly spilling into the boat in small waves.

 

As the shuttle’s impulse engines activated and blasted away with staggering ease and class, he quickly began dumping the water with a bucket, brought out his transponder equipped tricorder and set to compass mode (the transponder made sure he would never lose such a fantastic and radical technology) and began to set sail to the Free City of Braavos with a contemplative mind with the midday spring sun raining a shade of light onto him through the Cirrocumulus clouds, and the last sight of the Shuttlecraft left his vision as it shrunk in size towards the horizon.

 

 _When was the last time I went to this strange world?_ Anthony pondered.

 

Truth be told, Westeros and Essos were cursed continents.

 

They were havens of near constant suffering, bad rulers, poverty, disease, rape, discrimination and slavery. In fact for agents visiting this world, warnings were always given to them about the risk of facing abuse and needless discrimination on the simple basis of gender and wealth- a laughable concept, money sure was.

 

The Dothraki for example were known for their brutality, and a common habit of Anthony’s was always to draw comparisons. But even amongst the Federation’s strongest allies and foes, their brutality was nothing compared to what is on Cincinnatus III. Neither the Klingons, Cardassians, Romulans, Borg or Dominion torture or kill in the same way as the Dothraki or slave owners. In fact the only way to draw comparisons is through history, where these two savage ways are remarkably similar to the Huns and Mongols, and the general bigotry of medieval Europe. Of course the inhabitants of Cincinnatus III posed no threat to even the smallest of interstellar states. A single Intrepid Class Federation Starship could render the planet sterile of life if it wished, but it would never happen.

 

For it is the wish of the Federation, and all other races for that matter… that one day the planet will evolve. Not just technologically, but if the lessons of history on most worlds are correct, eventually even Cincinnatus III will have the same morals, beliefs, attitudes and empathy as most other developed warp-capable intelligent species have, even if parts of Cincinnatus III such as Westeros, have been ruled by feudalism for 8,000 to 10,000 years.

 

Luckily the Federation always has its ways with navigating around the temporary archaic attitudes and dogma plaguing those on Cincinnatus III. The last time Anthony visited Cincinnatus III, plenty of women and aliens alike had circumvented these stigma with eloquent disguises and wit. And what the Federation had gained in information from the planet was VASTLY more than any spies the inhabitants themselves ever had.

 

He then remembered some of the names he heard of on his last visit to the planet, and the aura of fear surrounding them several years before Robert Baratheon's death. Names such as 'Lord Varys', the so called 'Spider', and 'Petyr Baelish', so called 'Littlefinger'. How many had they killed, and how big were their reputations?

 

"Figures" Hunt muttered, then thought again, and entertained himself as he was perfectly alone, surrounded by sea. When in solitude, one can always infatuated themselves with freely expressed thoughts, and now a madness seemed to take over him as Hunt pondered heavily on their existence.

 

Here he was, assigned to a world so sure of itself and its self-righteousness in its own lack of morality...

 

Yet the truth of their belief in their own powers can be palpable. For if truth be told, there was nothing the Federation _didn't_ know.

 

 _We taped every single one of their small council meetings. Photocopied every book in The Citadel. Posed as merchants when overhearing trade discussions. Posed as guards when listening to the plans and plots of the lords and ladies alike of Westeros._ Such was the power which technology and holographic disguises provided.

When Anthony heard last of this medieval world, the Federation was aware of a plot by the Master of Coin Petyr Baelish to poison the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn. And of Queen Cersei's plans to murder her husband the King with alcohol provided by her cousin and the success of some unwitting prey turned predator boar. And even performed a secretive paternity test based from the saliva of King Joffrey expelled when he insulted a servant to prove his illegitimacy. According, to some of his friends long active in Westeros, 17 agents personally witnessed Joffrey's death and had to immediately leave as they all were afraid of being killed due to their smug looks and constrained faces of glee. But unless we were to instil a level of unparalleled chaos, they did nothing as the events transpired as far back as Robert's Rebellion, and the truth of Lyanna Stark and Rheagar Targaryen... A shock discovery even to the Federation. The overall admiration of Ned Stark was such that the outbreak of news regarding his death even led to a small riot on Deneva.

 

_But look at what has happened since then._

Back when he was onboard the USS Renaissance, Anthony was briefed **very heavily** on all political, social and economic events since then. Perhaps the greatest part of this whole mission to the planet was the public outreach.

 

As it is under the direct authority of the Federation Council, transparency is key. Thus making every single report, document and analysis from Cincinnatus III more like a journal entry for all of the citizens of the Federation to savour and enjoy reading, even if they can do nothing whatsoever to affect any events on the planet whatsoever. It was like a drug to many people, to be people to hear about the medieval lifestyle and current events from accurate and unblemished first-hand accounts. Indeed it was a typical habit of Humans and all other species alike to draft stories from them, to make it all seem and feel _human,_ to Anthony, it all seemed to be more than instinct rather than a mere tendency or preference.

 

Westeros and Essos had now become a simulated reality of life. Although not under the control of the Federation, it is nevertheless under strict, secretive and obsequious observance, a whole planet deemed a prison, or a playground, whichever a person may call it. But despite this debate, Hunt disagrees. No inhabitant from Cincinnatus III knows of us whatsoever, it is all a great cover-up. And when their people eventually find out, they will realise by then that it was all necessary just like the Prime Directive and just like how they had observed native animals in their habitat… besides, the Federation doesn’t ever abduct people, or interfere.

 

Sometimes documentarians are allowed on the surface to document the lifestyle from all corners of their world. In the end it was just like Antarctica; great place to visit, but not a place at all for tourism, unless everybody was extraordinarily careful with their footprint, which all the more made Cincinnatus III exotic.

 

In essence from the briefing, nothing of note on the continent of Ulthos, and an considerable decrease in the victimisation of being forced into slavery in the Summer Islands and Sothoryos. But fucking everything in Westeros, and a fair bit in Essos.

 

_Most noteworthy would be the activities of Daenerys Targaryen. 'The Dragon Queen', 'The Silver Queen', of the ‘Mother of Dragons’. A curiosity indeed._

No creature could be found anywhere in the Alpha or Beta Quadrant. Nothing.

 

One of the most dangerous assignments ever undertaken was the extraction of top Federation biologists from the Great Pyramid of Meereen after Rheagal began spitting fire at them and screamed at the top of its lungs. Even the configuration of the energy shields were insufficient to quell the sounds emanating from the chamber, and an escape had to be made.

 

Luckily for us, nobody was injured by the Unsullied due to satellite, drone and ground-penetrating heat imaging cameras allowing them to take back alleys and passages as well as an Energy Shield **easily** capable of deflecting and completely absorbing the fireball from the dragon, like a tsunami of flame hitting an invisible wall.

Despite their troubles, the scientists discovered that the dragons were purely biological entities, and their tremendous strength and scales had arisen due to an evolutionary need to withstand the great heat emanating from the volcanoes in the Valyrian Peninsula, where their lairs were and from the peninsular they had hunting grounds for both large fish and animals. Their brain size and activity is also reminiscent of Human intelligence. Their ability to shoot fire is less known however. Worse still, the dragons are now all dead, but their recent deaths allowed for the Federation to completely save their entire DNA genome and plans are underway to even recreate them as a fantastic means of tourism and science, and find a candidate planet for them to be settled at; or at least create a dome- spectacular in size- to house them on some lifeless world. Most likely the latter. Even though it reminds him of the classical movie, Jurassic Park, at least the Dragons cannot escape. Not when their fire cannot melt special advanced steel alloys, and the environment they are in will be almost completely void of humans and is twice the size than the continent of Australia – another benefit of living in the Federation is a complete absence of material scarcity. Anything can be produced in an instant by Replicator Technology, rendering money obsolete and useless. And with engineering prowess and anti-gravity generators intermeshed within the structure, such a natural habitat can be built within a year, if over a hundred thousand workers and experts are employed.

 

_What happens if Daenerys Targaryen finds out about this?_

Anthony Hunt’s wandering mind was a fantastic way of cutting through time, for now it was 7:20pm, the early spring sun began to set fast, and the moon became more visible.

 

He leaned on his back as the boat rocked gently on the sea towards port, and turned his head up to the stars above.

 

* * *

 

Braavos:

**Dany**

On the top deck of the merchant ship at the close of day and with the burgeoning night sky presented before her and Jon, they lay in a personal embrace looking upwards to the skies as the crew milled about around them. She turned her head back towards her lover and beamed when he smiled back at her. Aemon was tucked in her arms, snoring quietly. Dany had rarely a moment to put aside the stresses of basic survival and think of something light-hearted. She missed the time when she first rode on Drogon with Jon, or saw him riding on Rhaegal. She also began to miss her childhood years. Memories which may come back to haunt her or bless her when they will shortly have to get up for their arrival in Braavos.

 

Memories like the House with the Red Door...

 

She _will_ visit it when she gets the chance no matter whatever can happen to prevent that. Nobody except Jon knows about her stories there, the feeling of safety and bliss she had when she was there. Back when she was an innocent little girl running around in circles with Ser Willem Darry always treating her well and even Viserys as well. Like it or not she has to come back to the city where her life began. She already visited the place where _it_ all began, Dragonstone. And it was held by Cersei. At least it felt good to actually see every last nook and cranny of her ancestral home. _And what about Aemon?_

* * *

 

It was well past dusk by the time the merchant ship had arrived. The gold they were given was sure to silence them and hide their traces. But Dany holds very little trust in that statement.

 

They will undoubtedly at some point see it more prudent to tell one of Cersei's spies just to make a little extra gold to spend on some whores and a good night. _A delight neither me nor Jon can enjoy amongst ourselves on any night_. _What kind of mother would I be to put another child into this wretched world..._

Dany and Jon undoubtedly have their urges, and it is a painful fact that they both have to permanently stop it. Indeed she would love it if she could be able to do whatever she wanted to him on any night if it didn't lead to any consequences.

 

_Hunt us down Cersei but at least me and Jon would love each other more in a night than you ever had with Jaime._

 

Rickon became the first to get off the ship, with a small sword at his belt but some caution in his demeanour.

 

"Hope you had a good journey Your Graces." The captain said in his thick Braavosi accent as Arya swiftly got off board with Ghost behind her.

 

Jon, Dany and Sansa nodded to him and left with their belongings while Aemon nuzzled further into Dany's arms. They noticed the entire harbour was nearly empty of people, lamps were beginning to fade of their candlelight on both the ships and the boardwalks alike, as the ships gently bobbed up and down with the Titan of Braavos and the city Arsenal visible in the distance. Notably it didn't roar when a small fishing boat had passed underneath it earlier.

 

All Dany could see along the wharfs through the darkness was a man dressed in peasant's wear heading towards them all. The ship they had just been on had retracted their boardwalks and blew out their torches for nighttime.

 

The man seemed to be heading straight for them, caution to the wind if he was actually going to attack them, but Arya came prepared. Her arms holding firmly onto Needle in her sword belt, ready to pounce if needs be.

 

"What the hells are you looking at?" she snapped at the man, now about 40 feet in front of them.

 

 _"Sic semper Tyrannis."_ he said in a totally foreign but clear as a knife accent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok well I'm quite damn happy with this chapter so far. It takes a long while to write each chapter, and I'm prone to making small but numerous errors thus requiring constant changes (maybe it's because I'm pedantic?) but don't worry, it's not due to any writer's block, mainly just that it takes me some time to get right into the mood to write with time constraints, but with the ideas mostly jotted down now I can really devote myself to it all. There shall be an end to this story at some point. 
> 
> My BIGGEST concern is with how short this story could be. I'm aiming to physically write down as much as possible, while not straining the plot and making it tiresome. So please bare with me. I can definitely guarantee each chapter will at least be over 3,000 words each. But I cannot even guarantee it will be over 10 chapters long. 
> 
> My main aim now is just to plan and write. I will be planning as much as I can now that the base of the story is satisfactorily done. Hopefully the story I can draft from here will really be good so please stay tuned and PLEASE comment!! Just know that I pride quality over quantity all the time with writing, and I'd rather take forever to write than never be any good at it haha.


	3. Unusual Midnight Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ended with a man uttering his codename to the wrong guests, here are the immediate consequences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the fantastic responses so far! :)
> 
> This chapter also took me a ridiculously short time to write for some weird reason... maybe it was because I have become so infatuated with it myself that I wrote it in just 3 days. Hmmm.
> 
> This chapter is the longest so far with 4.1k words, so enjoy it!
> 
> Soz for the lack of smut in it or sufficient Jon/Dany sexual tension, but the chapter is dedicated around Arya and a particular breakthrough event lol 
> 
> The smut shall happen eventually I promise, even if it kills me :P

**Agent Hunt**

_What in the name of fuck have I just done???_

_Did you seriously mistake the exiled King’s winter wear as Commander Harrison and reveal yourself?_

12 metres away from them all, a sword held by who must be Arya Stark of Winterfell and every single one of the exiled heroes staring down at him in the most confused of expressions, no doubt due to his Latin phrase. Agent Hunt had to leave, but to do so now would be awkward at best, so he concealed his American accent and quickly and kindly spoke to them.

 

“Forgive me friends, I was waiting for a trade ship from White Harbour carrying precious cargoes and mistook you for some of the passengers. I’ll be on my way. I suppose a storm has impeded it, and it shan’t arrive till tomorrow. Please forgive what I said as it’s merely a family greeting.” He laughed off at the end. Awkwardness can sometimes be an effective tool of showing sincerity. _But the damage has been done you damn fool._ He won’t be living this down anytime soon.

_This was the first time an agent of the Federation had made contact with them._

He walked off to find Harrison and confess his failure to her. They did not follow him.

 

* * *

 

**Arya**

Arya Stark looked at the back of the well spoken ‘trader’. She believed it wise long ago to not trust people, and he was no different.

 

She spun around to her family and observed their contorted faces. Feeling vindicated by their solidarity of confusion and suspicion at this weirdness, she spoke up quickly while the strange man was walking off in the distance along the wharfs. The darkness of night gradually obscuring him further and further. Even the way how he walked bothered her, he did so with speed and confidence despite his own awkwardness earlier.

 

“I know a place that we can stay at here in Braavos, but first I must follow him.”

 

“Arya.” Jon warned.

 

“You can stop me if you’d like, but that man must be a faceless man of Braavos. You have to follow me real quick right now. Stay over there and wait for me.” She pointed to an alleyway a small distance away nearly totally absent of any lighting for it was not just midnight, but also a new moon. Arya kept turning her head back to the strange man, _he’s nearly gone, you have to hurry now._

 

Everything about him was weird in that most briefest of exchanges.

 

Nobody ever accosts a group at midnight where nobody else is around, says a very strange and ominous, incomprehensible thing and _then_ actually speaks the common tongue to cover up their tracks and expects to walk off without at least some suspicion.

 

Before she could let anyone respond to her plan after seeing their wary faces, she became desperate already.

 

“Dany you’ve never heard of that before haven’t you? 'Sic semper Tyrannis' doesn’t sound High Valyrian doesn't it?” Arya asked. She’s never heard of it in Braavosi at the very least.

 

After hearing her say the phrase in her Northern accent, Dany thought for a little bit as Aemon snuggled gently and sleepily in her arms. She knows plenty of languages already and this should clear up any doubt from the others for why she should pursue this man. Arya looked back again impatiently, luckily it seemed the man took a small break walking in his fast pace to look for somebody. Before Arya turned back to everybody, Dany replied.

 

“No, I’ve never heard of it in my life.”

 

Arya latched onto what Dany said, “See Jon? There he is, over there about to walk off. It shouldn’t be long, but I just need you all over in the alleyway hiding there until I return.” She started waking towards the alleyway in question. Ghost and a very tired Rickon were the first to follow her, a little while longer, so did Jon, Dany and Sansa. But they weren’t moving due to a submission to her point, they were just more eager to move away from where the man had been earlier.

 

Jon stared back towards where the man as he was moving and noticed him walking off in a different direction. His fast pace still remained, but the darkness now completely obscured him all to being nothing more than a silhouette. A silhouette who seemed to have just went past a corner now. The man had disappeared. When they all rounded around a corner at the alleyway, Jon calmly approached Arya, his grey eyes staring into hers with a calm look and compassionate look. “I’m sure it’s nothing Arya. But even if it did mean something. We all ought to be together again, not separated and alone.” He sounded just like father.

 

But before she could stubbornly butt in, “-Remember how the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives, little sis.”

 

Suddenly she recalled the memories of her own family. Of her father, mother, Robb, the household guard back in King’s Landing and the direwolves. All but Ghost and Nymeria had survived. The memories were slowly processing through her mind, as she always tries to hide them. She hates to think of the way they died. How she could have been with father when he died, how mother and Robb both died to traitorous thugs with knives and crossbows flung into the Northern lords. She misses them so much that every time she thinks of them she feels like a little girl again, a girl crying in a corner over her long lost parents and family. _I wish father and mother were here with us Jon. I wish they could see us here, and we would be a little more whole again. Without them and without a home what meaning do our lives hold anymore?_

Sansa stepped forward, adamant no doubt to also reason to her. "Arya-"

 

_I can't bear this anymore. I have to find that man._

 

A teardrop fell from Arya’s eye. And she immediately ran off.

 

**Rickon**

 

A while had passed, he couldn’t tell how long, but Jon’s patience and empathy was always enormous.

 

He lifted his heavy head to see Jon still sitting on the ground leaning against the wall with Dany snuggling on his shoulder with Aemon. He saw his head rise briefly and assured him.

 

“She will be back here, don’t worry about it.”

 

It was all Rickon could hope for as he further buried his head deep into their blankets and Ghost's fur during the cold night.

 

**Arya**

It didn’t take her long. It appeared the strange man had found who he was looking for. It was a woman who was leaning against a wall around a corner. She was different than almost any other women in Westeros and Essos. She was brunette and white, wearing black winter wear and grey furs around the collar and front. Her face was spotless with makeup and her hair was very well kept like a whore or a lady, she couldn’t tell. When a torchlight was still lit around a corner she was better able to see her. The lady was was wearing clothing considerably unique. Her coat wasn’t made of fur, but instead something with more patterns and detail, in fact it was a lot thicker than most winter wear. Her Brunette hair was curly and well kept with blonde elements at the tips of it. She had a petite frame but strangely seemed to be wearing black long but thin breeches, if it were pants it wasn’t thick enough to absorb the cold night air. At least it wasn’t hugging her legs tightly.

 

Whatever the case, upon seeing the man she smiled gently and spoke up first.

 

“Fancy seeing you here right on time Mr Hunt. It’s 12:49am. You were meant to be here by 12:50.”

 

She seemed to have a Southern Westerosi accent.

 

“Well that explains how I didn’t immediately see you my dear” he chuckled back and hugged her. She responded and was on her tiptoes, looking right over him as she hugged him back. Arya had to quickly duck behind the corner she was peeking around even despite the darkness.

 

Ghosting up to them was like dancing to Arya, it was a second nature to her. She remembers the days when she was in King’s Landing and overheard the two strange plump men discussing about her father, Robert Baratheon and the Dothraki, she can do this too. When they stopped hugging she looked back at him affectionately and while leaning on the wall, placed her hands on it behind her like somebody showing off her form.

 

“Funny how you still prefer to address me like I’m a lord, Alyssa.”

 

_Alyssa? What an odd name._

 

She laughed at this and murmured, “Well, we do have a job here, Anthony. On this very strange world. And despite our strong feelings, we still haven’t informed _them_ about it.”

 

_Anthony? Where the hells is that from? And odd that he seems to hold a last name. Anthony Hunt._

“Ah yes the ominous _them_ now.” he gently teased. “Our bosses won’t care much if they hear about our fraternisation. You remember Garry and Alice?”

 

These names were getting more and more ridiculous.

 

“Ha everybody remembers them. He was the one with the 1 and a half metre birthday cake. Wasn’t it on the planet with that gigantic waterfall that you can ride down? In any case I have an important job for you.”

 

_Birthday cake? Isn’t it meant to be called ‘name days’? And a planet with a massive waterfall that you can ride down?_

 

In any case his interest spiked up and she immediately launched off the wall to kiss him gently. But before he was able to grab a hold of her she smiled seductively and silenced his lips.

 

“Follow me Special Agent Hunt. The Federation has a task for you.” she teased and walked off towards another path, with him following suit, but not before checking his surroundings however.

 

Arya had to wait a little moment and in that time she thought over what just happened.

 

_Maybe I’m just overstating everything, but am I wrong in saying that everything has been getting weird recently?_

What spiked her interest were a couple of things; her mannerisms and dress. Their names. How the man had been addressed a “special agent”, as well as the last few words she spoke. _What is the Federation?_ Arya was certain she was not a whore hired late at night, everything about her seemed off.

 

Arya caught up to the couple, luckily she was able to keep relatively close.

 

“So what’s my mission?”’

 

“We’ve been pressing for something massive and unprecedented for a long time now. Something which violates the Prime Directive thus requiring clearance, and we’ve now successfully convinced the Federation Council to agree to it.” She answered.

 

“And?”

 

“Whatever you may think of it at first, just understand the reason for the mission is for purely altruistic reasons. The Federation Council is no longer convinced in the Targaryen cause. They believe it will fail before long, and so now they believe she is not right for _this_ world.”

 

_What the hells?_

_I may have to kill these people, but not before I find out more. They’re discussing a plot already crafted._

 

“You’re kidding me.”

 

“I’m not Anthony. We’ve had interest in them for a while now. What we’re planning now would've directly interfere with their civilisation if we did it 4 or 5 years ago. But no today. They are not suited for this world. They’re morals have been condemned by the ruling class, their dragons are dead except for Project Oasis happening sooner or later. They’re impact on this world is now negligible, only affecting the Iron Throne’s expenditure on killing them, not much in the grand scheme of things. It is now essential in the name of altruism that they be extracted and thus taken care of.”

 

“When was this order given?” Was all he could say. **_Coward_** _. You won’t even question your sinister orders. You just want to know who else has received them. You’re no better than a mercenary._

_Altruism be damned, how can killing Dany and Jon be for the greater good?_

_And what do they mean ‘extraction’? Abduct and rape them before ‘taking care of them’? I’d rather die a thousand times over than let myself see that happen to my family._

_When you’re both done talking like the apparatus of evil you are, you’ll both be killed by any means I deem satisfactory._

Arya and her family has never had the chance to pre-emptively stop an assassination plot against them.

 

“It was given just 3 hours ago to us. Originally you were meant to rescue Agent Donnelly in Quarth but he’s been freed already in a small operation.”

 

_What is an agent?_

“So what do you mean extraction and ‘taken care of’? I’m assuming that you mean it whe - ... -say altru-“. But before Arya could continue following them, she came across a major street they just entered.

 

If she were to continue following them, she'd be caught. She didn’t even care what the answer to his question was. He was just questioning whether the woman knew what the word altruism actually means.

 

Arya stared at the long thoroughfare that cut right through the city all the way to the city walls, and presumably to Pentos or Norvos. They were walking along the middle section of the road, and she couldn’t hear a damned thing from them anymore. A quick check for any boxes, crates, or small walls for which she could hide behind were not very numerous at all, and so she had no choice but to wait until they could take another turn from the avenue they were casually walking on before giving chase.

 

**Agent Hunt**

 

Walking onto the avenue, his partner looked fantastic and cuddly in her winter clothing, Anthony always preferred it over dazzling clothing. _But what does clothing matter when I’m talking about Alyssa?_

 

But she was such a damn tease. First, his long term significant other starts flirting with him seductively and before he could do what he’s been wanting to do for 7 months now she just magically jumps into discussing what his mission is, no doubt ignoring her own urges.

 

_It’s so obvious you want me too, but you’re willpower is far stronger than mine I must say._

Regardless, discussing what they were was serious, and they’ve been checking every corner and behind them for any and all activity. It’s past midnight and the stalls are quiet. The Braavosi have a frequent habit of going to sleep early due to their long work hours and early wakeup calls due to fishing. The only people they have seen so far apart from their target are city guardsmen and soldiers stationed here and there.

 

“So what do you mean extraction and ‘taken care of’? I’m assuming that you mean it when you say altruism as a reasoning and purpose for this mission.” He felt needed to say. Her ways of wording can sometimes become ambiguous and be something a mafia boss would say in movies. But overall he had a general idea of where this discussion is headed; this mission was indeed unprecedented.

 

“The Federation Council is convinced that Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen and their family retinue are going to die within the next month. We already saved their lives in a completely unsubtle explosion back in Pentos with the intent to kill every one of their assassins, but not before leaving behind a letter to quirk their mindset. But their refuge here in Braavos is going to be brief, soon they will have to flee and face utter financial ruin. Their initially limited gold supplies are now nearly exhausted from all of the bribing and running they have had to make. The implications of this tragic downfall would be against Federation interests. We see Daenerys as a paragon of morality, virtue and strong headed beliefs who could’ve become one of the most influential figures in the entire planet’s history- an escape from the Middle Ages of Earth to something like a massive Renaissance and revolution.”

 

Her analysis was succinct and absolutely correct. Ever since she was gifted Dragon Eggs by Illyrio Mopatis, she was under extensive surveillance. Indeed the birth of her Dragons are still to this day an impressive feat and throughly studied and analysed. But of the most importance to the Federation, is her moral qualities. In most ways, she symbolised who all Federation Citizens are; caring, empathetic, guided by strong integrity and honour, and a fierce set of beliefs and ideas held onto with the strongest of chains. Daenerys broke the chains of slaves and told them to govern for themselves. But alas the Bay of Dragons fell once more to the slavers 4 years ago. But if one day, the times change and slavery becomes extinct on this world, Daenerys will become a pariah to historians. An Eva Peron or Julius Caesar to them all - a near mythical person who is caring and giving, altruistic or well before their times. Only to then die a martyr.

 

When Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen were taken by her, the Federation launched an enormous investigative operation of her. They never once violated her privacy in the slightest, but instead every small council meeting, public discourse in the cities she ruled as well as the political reactions by the former Slaveholding Class were all analysed and mentioned in essays and thesis’ regarding the effects from the abolition of slavery.

 

Just finishing up what he was thinking, Alyssa spoke up, “The Council is planning a two person operation, they believe the smaller the better. The less agents assigned to the mission, the lower the entire cultural and cognitive shock it will be for them all. It’ll be us two saving the whole group.”

 

“All of them?” Anthony responded. The road they were travelling on was quite long, they still had a while to go before they would reach the Field HQ.

 

“Yep. Including the Direwolf, Ghost. If it’s any less, they’ll be angry at us and traumatised for separating them. Far more traumatised than earlier this night with what you did… thank you for that.”

 

He instinctively looked behind him towards the direction where the wharfs were and saw nothing, then spoke up. “So the Federation’s interest in saving them is this; they want to feel good in saving good people from a bad world which had rejected them... Aren’t there plenty of good 'smallfolk' to also save?”

 

“Yes, but none as powerful as these people were. And none who are currently facing the prospect of imminent death not just due to political beliefs, but also due to a fear of their completely impossible return. In fact killing them now is pointless, their fate is already sealed.”

 

He understood it better now. It will also be a tremendous struggle to convince Daenerys and her family about the truth of everything, even with their level of education. If we tried this with the 'smallfolk', it would be far more difficult as they’re all illiterate. In fact; so long as they’re illiterate, they will never rise up due to political beliefs, only if they are starving or angry with taxes. Only the 'Brotherhood Without Banners' disproved this notion, but all of their members have been killed in battle, their last action being a failed raid in the Riverlands 18 months ago.

 

Knowing the motives now he had only two last questions remaining. “What about the Prime Directive?”

 

“The Federation Charter says only the Council can sanction any violations of it. We got that approval 3 hours ago. It’s never happened before in history.”

 

_Well that sure puts some perspective onto this. Sure no pressure._

“Well then Alyssa... how are we going to do it?” he asked as she guided his arm and took a corner down a small alley near to their base of operations.

 

**Arya**

The moment she saw the cursed couple make an abrupt turn she ran for it. Arya didn’t care how loud she would be, she was going to run until they had nowhere to hide at all; and from there she would take her time and enjoy watching them suffer after all Arya has been through over the past 3 years.

 

The cold air was rustling her hair and making her shiver. Her dagger shaking violently in its leather sheath that she almost felt urged to slow down.

 

_I’m not going to let you get away from me. I shouldn’t have waited for you to spill the beans, I should have killed you the moment you reached the avenue._

She noticed the corner they took and she turned into it, almost hitting it head-on with how fast she was going. Her rage was billowing out like the puffs she's making when running.

 

Then she saw them…

 

They were in deep conversation clearly, and oblivious to her intent or presence...

 

But with not long to go before she would reach them, her footsteps became too loud.

 

“Behind us love!” she heard the man yell. For a very short moment, fear was on his face.

 

 _Do they even have swords? It didn’t seem like it._ She was charging so fast at them in the alley that there was no chance they could run off in time, fight or dodge her. Arya placed her hand over Needle and fully unsheathed it. Sword in hand she was about to run them down and savour in the vengeance for all their years of exiled hardship.

 

The woman turned fully around and pulled out some sort of small knife and held it fully in front of her dancing it the air like an idiot. Her face a mix of bewilderment and restraint.

 

_This is going to be easy._

A blue light illuminated the alleyway heard with an unworldly sound, the power of something hitting her straight in the stomach forced her right to the ground without warning. She heard Needle falling out of her hands and bluntly hit the ground to her side with a metallic clanging sound. Her head now felt heavy on the pavement but she could still see and hear. None of her muscles seemed to respond to her right now. She was utterly helpless to whatever was to happen to her. _No no no no no no no. This can't be. This can't be._

_What did Jon say again? WHAT DID HE JUST SAY TO YOU??_

_"The lone wolf dies. But the pack survives sis."_

_And look at what a failure you are Arya. You should've always trusted Jon, even if you didn't like it._

 

Two heads popped into her vision and stared at her for a short while with curiosity and without malice.

 

She looked fuzzily at the man as he spoke. “You have a suspicious mind Arya Stark. Perhaps next time you _ask_ someone if you have questions about them, instead of killing them.”

 

They turned around briefly and murmured to each other quietly, “… yeah, more prudent to reinstitute all functions and let h-...”

 

The lady soon bent over and placed some unusual tool onto her forehead. Arya felt sleepy and couldn’t do anything as she heard it make small noises through her dulled senses. She wanted to resist but she couldn't. _What are they doing anyway?_ She hoped it wasn’t an ‘extraction’ or anything.

 

Her urge to kill them was lessened the more she looked at them and saw their faces. Arya’s face right now was a contortion of fear and anger yet the way the woman looked at her assuredly and compassionately as the man checked their surroundings and appeared on edge made her question everything.

 

“Believe us when we say that we’re not here to kill you Arya. You were merely temporarily stunned is all, this device is just helping fix this - least some perverted man see you on the streets and do something utterly barbaric to you.”

 

_Why would they ever care about me?_

_I'm just somebody who everybody wants to kill because I've stuck with my only family... Who are these people?_

 

They bent down to gently take the device off her forehead and she was beginning to see better now and feel her muscles again. The man looked to his companion for instructions and they left shortly after putting Needle back in its sheath with a smile in their eyes.

 

Thoughts and words eluded her. _That was the most strangest thing that has ever happened in my life._

It seemed that she was _stunned_ by them, and they had gone by now. Doubtless would she be to ever find out what happened here tonight for the rest of her life.  _If they stayed perhaps I would have said "Thank you"._  She got up from the pavement and walked back the same path she came on. 

 

_Nothing is normal right now. Nothing in this world is right._

_What is going on right now??_

 


	4. The Struggles of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay between chapters! Had a somewhat unexpected semi-exam that popped up, and despite a rapidly growing overarching plan for this story I didn't really know when to begin for this chapter. Funnily enough however, I jumped ahead and wrote out several large sections for the most major events for this fanfic and it looks pretty good so far. About 5k extra words in that area.
> 
> I have also done a full overview of the past 3 chapters already published and edited out all of the speech-marks, attributional and other related punctuation errors. This shouldn't be a problem for further chapters now
> 
> This chapter is by far the biggest so far, so I hope I've made up for it all!
> 
> Also, small smut warning lol, not for Dany/Jon yet (I'm gonna call it smutty angst haha)

**Sansa**

It was late in the night by this point. If it weren't for the chilly night, Sansa would've been thoroughly asleep.

Dany and Jon used each other for pillows and warmth while carefully sandwiching little Aemon between them, but they nevertheless shivered constantly as the night wore on. Rickon relied on Ghost's body heat for surviving the night rough also with a blanket protecting him from the elements, but even he still suffered from the biting cold.

Over the past few years, the greatest factor in whether Sansa could fall asleep was just the sense of safety. To her, so long as Arya was away from the tight-knit family, Sansa wouldn't get any sleep. So instead she just stared into the night, staring at the entrance of the alley just hoping for her best friend and dearest sister to come back to them in one piece.

Arya was always the bravest of the lot. If she was there during the Battle of the Bastards, she would have charged in to save Rickon with Jon by her side. She was always a Stark through and through -and even looked like one-, which always brings guilt to Sansa each passing day whenever she sees her training out in the open or doing other manly activities. Seeing Arya being the strong woman she was not only reminded Sansa just how much she trusted her today, but also of her betrayal of father back in King's Landing when she told Cersei -that cursed woman- of father's plans for them to head back to Winterfell.

As she peered off into the distance, Sansa pondered over an increasingly uncertain future they all faced. Another wave of cold air rushed into the alley where they all rested, and she heard Jon shuffle Dany and Aemon closer to him. The sense of growing inhospitality with the alleyway they were in emboldened her to simply give up on sleep entirely. The cold and feeling of loneliness she felt softly reminded her of the snow castle she crafted in the Eyrie back in the Vale. Extricating herself from those nostalgic thoughts, Sansa knew that the family she had, had two hypothetical fateful conclusions, and for Sansa and Arya, neither much appeals.

Either they die within a few years of now. It seemed clear the moment Cersei had hired the Golden Company to do the business of wiping out all of her enemies was the nail in the coffin for them. They had all survived for so long that it was inevitable they would reach this dreaded moment, but Sansa sensed that even Jon knew it, and ultimately accepted it as fate. Jon just never willed himself to admit it, lest he make all of their last years even more miserable to the family. If Dany or Arya heard Jon admit defeat, their strong-headedness would predictably say otherwise, but Sansa fears that may not be true even right now.

Or if the one-in-a-million may happen, even if they somehow returned back home their lives would still be unsatisfactory to say it best. Sansa recalled the day she and Arya discussed about this impossible prospect, and what it would mean for them.

"Arya, you do realise that if Jon were restored as King in the North that the Northern lords would demand stuff from him again? You remembered Lord Manderly I'm sure."

Arya looked back at Sansa with sadness in her eyes, on that day 6 months ago. She remembered what the lords were saying, they were demanding marriages between Sansa and Arya with their houses. Some of the lords even threatened to betray House Stark again as they were so desperate for more power in such a cold and economically depleted landscape. It only stopped when Jon resorted to declaring that he will seriously consider it but only when the war against the dead was over.

The only good thing that has come from losing the war was the fact that they escaped inevitable forced marriages. Sansa had already married or been betrothed for duty (more like other people's interests in her mind) 3 times already. She thought she loved Joffrey until it was too late to escape or save her father, and that psychopathic Prince treated her like a brute dog. She married Tyrion but despite his caring for her, she didn't have a single ounce of interest for him. And it goes without saying about what happened with Ramsay...

There were others too. Petyr had feelings for her, which was never reciprocated, but killing him felt like a ton of weight being lifted off of her shoulders and Sandor saved her life many times, but he was the opposite to her in many ways.

Sansa still to this day doesn't truly know who she would prefer in a man. She liked Margaery and even had some thoughts about her in her dreams, but she died in the Great Sept at Cersei's hands, and she briefly met up with the new heir to the Eyrie Harrold Hardyng. He was kind, strong and eye candy to her, but back then she was merely 'Alayne Stone', nothing more. So she knew she probably couldn't have a long term relationship with him.

To have another marriage absent of any opinion from her or choice in the matter would be the end of Sansa. She was incapable of another one. She was wrought with terror at the mere thought of one. All Sansa could ever wish for is somebody in her life who would truly make her feel whole and valued again. It wouldn't even have to be a marriage, merely somebody whom she would gladly share the rest of her life with in a peaceful abode somewhere in a land enshrouded with safety and a feeling of home deeply embedded within it. A dreamland of sorts, and one where all fears one could ever have simply never existed.

Her peaceful thoughts amidst another windy chill spreading into the alley was broken by hurried footsteps inching closer to where Sansa stayed awake and her family slept. She opened her eyes from the unrealistic dreams she was afflicted with and saw Arya dashing back to them. Sansa immediately jumped up and hugged Arya as hard as possible when she approached her.

"Arya! We were really, really worried for you then! What happened out there? Is that man still around?" Sansa quietly demanded to know.

Sansa was expecting a casual shrug by Arya, but was surprised to see Arya so... confused as sorts. She noticed everybody else being asleep and so she began, "Honestly Sansa, I just stumbled upon the most weirdest thing ever. Just please, whatever you do, you have to listen to me, promise?"

Sansa bewilderedly stared back at Arya and silently nodded.

"So I caught up with the man, right? He didn't notice me at first, and so he went up this alleyway in the distance over there," She began, and pointed over to the spot where the alley begins by the wharfs. "He then found this unusually dressed woman who was clearly in a relationship with him, and... Look, I don't know, but the _things_ they spoke about just perturbed me," Arya continued.

Sansa thought Arya was going crazy, _maybe it's all of us actually_. Nevertheless she was interested, "What did they speak about?"

Arya looked around herself in order to compile a response, and spoke with a serious tone, "They were talking about _dealing_ with Dany and Jon, he was some sort of _'_ _agent'_  as well, working for the _'Federation Council'_. And not with agreement by the way, but by killing them both, abducting them or something. But, I don't really know for certain because they didn't really seem to be planning such a thing either."

_What in the Gods is she talking about?_

"Basically they were planning something, that much I know! Something big too, they also had an agent in Quarth and they all had really weird names!" Arya exasperated.

However Sansa remained doubtful. Everybody in Essos have unusual names and they could just be assassins whom Arya had now killed before they could've struck. This assumption, however, rapidly disassembled itself at Arya's next few pleading words, "They weren't from this world Sansa... and I know that because they stunned me with a weapon not from anywhere in _this world_."

Sansa stood there dumbstruck like a newborn seeing herself in a mirror for the first time. She looked at Arya and began to wonder aloud with a diminishing hope that it's not what she thinks it is, "... Did they use a blunt weapon or something to the head perhaps?"

Arya blunted replied, "No."

"Then what was it?"

"Something small, something white in colour, and something that emitted a bright blue light that illuminated the whole bloody alleyway brighter than a campfire. She also held it up like a knife, but with her arm pointed straight in front of her," Arya answered, with a demonstration using her arms.

"So they shot at you?"

"Yeah they did, but it wasn't in the same way in how you use a bow or crossbow. In any case I plummeted straight to the ground. I couldn't move anything whatsoever! I couldn't speak, could barely see or hear, sis."

"But you could breath and make out who they were?"

"Yes. The man looked like Jon's age and had blue eyes with brown hair, he said to me, 'You have a suspicious mind Arya Stark', so he knew my name. And the young woman beside him basically told me not to worry as they were actually 'helping' me get back up again from being stunned, by themselves no less."

Sansa put out a helping hand and instructed her not to say anymore until the next morning or midday, hopefully they were not Faceless Men who used some sort of trick to deceive her mind. Unfortunately it was far too late to find a house they could live in and hide until tomorrow and they were all too tired. It was simply better to not say anything until the sun rises when they could all hear her out as a family.

 

* * *

 

**Cersei**

"What do you mean they survived??" The queen demanded from the head of the Assassin's guild she hired while she sat on her most uncomfortable Iron Throne in the Great Hall of the Red Keep.

The man nearly squeaked at her demand, but he gathered up his will and spoke again timidly, "Your Grace, it would appear that all of our men had been killed in Pentos, in a large explosion it is worth adding. We only received news of it just an hour ago by word of mouth from foreign merchants in Fishmonger's Square. The pretenders had all survived the fireball using magic! They ran off after a large crowd had gathered."

The Queen was incensed by the idea of it all. _Magic. What a pitiful practice. We should have used wildfire to kill them all; no magic can possibly withstand its power._

Cersei pondered over the implication from the incompetence of the assassins. She looked down at the man kneeling at her throne, the Queen knew well that there were no more assassins working for his guild as they've all been killed. "Ser Gregor," the Queen icily summoned as she continued staring down at the idiotic man before her. She heard booming footsteps inching ever closer to her as her loyal beast stood beside the head of the guild.

"Split his head apart for his failure," She coldly ordered.

A second later, the screams of the incompetent man could be heard across the Red Keep as his cranium shattered and exploded into a million pieces with matter of his brain spreading in all directions, with even a small bit of it falling just before her feet. His decapitated head started spilling a colossal volume of blood, which began pooling at the rest of his lifeless body. _You were no longer useful to me_ , the overpowering dark recess of Cersei's mind called out, _the moment you had no more assassins I could use, you had to die_. Cersei noted how his death was several times more destructive and quicker than that whore Oberyn Martell ever was.

With the death of the assassin's guild she once hired, she had to rethink her simplistic strategy of killing the bastard wolf, his Targaryen whore and their whole despicable family. _Next time, only give them the gold once the job is done, I shall not pay for other's failure_. Quickly, she came up with a brilliant and unexpected idea, but she was interrupted by another messenger who came running into the throne room with a scroll in his hand. His footsteps could be heard across the throne room. "Your Grace! We received word from one of our spies in Pentos! He claims that the pretenders we speak of had secretly taken a trip from Pentos to Braavos!"

The Queen stared down at the new messenger and spoke slowly to the man in a threatening tone while the messenger stopped walking forward due to the guts spilt all over the floor, "What did the captain of the boat that took them there say?"

The messenger quickly responded, "We only know of this because the spy overhead everything they had said when arranging passage to Braavos, but he does not speak of any refusal from the captain."

An immediate surge of rage inflamed the Queen as she sat on her Iron Throne, "Kill the spy AT ONCE! How dare he stand by while the pretenders to my throne gain safe passage to another damned Free City! And kill that captain as well if you can find him! I don't care which Free City flag he holds high on the mast of his ship, he must be killed at once!" The Queen shouted as she stood up from her throne and descended its stairs, intent on promptly heading to her chambers but not without issuing another order. Yes the spy in Pentos gave her critical intrigue, but he ran away. No matter how worthy somebody might be to her, simple cowardice must be met with brute force and oppression in order to send a message. _The Lannisters send their regards_ , but on an even larger scale.

"Messenger: now that our Assassins have proven themselves fools and the gold is now gone, I need you to send all of our spies to Braavos immediately. Furthermore, make sure you collect a sufficient quantity of new gold from our vaults in Casterly Rock and bring it to Braavos."

"Yes, Your Grace. May I inquire into where the gold shall go to?" The messenger asked as he yet again looked down to the ground to where Ser Gregor's excellent work was.

"To the Faceless Men of Braavos. That will be all. Doubtless they shall be dead the moment they receive their payment. Now begone."

The messenger scuttled away as soon as she ordered him to. Cersei looked to Ser Gregor as he opened the door to her chamber, and as soon as the door was shut she smashed a wine glass to the floor in a fit of anger at other's own failures in killing that cursed couple. _How did they survive that explosion? After all, nobody survived in the Great Sept of Baelor..._

_Nevertheless, they shall be dead in a Moon. And I shall celebrate it by bringing all of their bodies back to King's Landing -even the wretched boy Rickon- and hang it on display for all to pelt and wreck for their enjoyment as their lifeless heads slowly sink down into the spikes on Traitor's Walk and their bodies be mauled beyond recognition, just like Ned Stark._

Cersei stared out of her chamber to the city beneath the Red Keep. She admired how the banners of House Lannister waved effortlessly on their posts along the walls of the Red Keep and King's Landing, and took particular pleasure in seeing how the rubble of the Sept remained where it was for all to see. Not disturbed since the firestorm she caused was put out several days later.

 

* * *

 

**Dany**

As the sun rose on the Free City of Braavos following their dreadful, cold and rough sleep, Arya gathered the family, put a scarf on Dany's hair to disguise herself and lead them all across the city in finding a home they could safely reside in for at least a fortnight or more.

She promised them that she'll tell them what happened last night, but it wouldn't be safe telling them out in the open. With that in mind, Dany couldn't stop noticing how on edge Arya was. She constantly looked back towards them checking they were all safe as they trekked around for a new home. Meanwhile Daenerys couldn't stop thinking about the house with the red door, her mind was swirling with nostalgic and sad memories of her only true home, secretly hoping that she would accidentally stumble upon it during their journeys through the city.

After some time, Arya had successfully reached an agreement with a merchant over a small home in the west side of the city near the sea. They had been travelling with their small quantity of belongings for at least 2 to 3 hours, it was starting to make Dany feel faint considering her bad sleep and constant breastfeeding.

However before they headed out of the crowded street corner towards their new safe house, Daenerys noticed that something was odd with Aemon. Her adorable little boy has been relatively healthy since his painful birth, but ever since he woke up this morning he seemed somewhat unwell with a runny nose and was extremely tired. As they turned another corner through the maze of alleys in Braavos, he started coughing...

 _Oh gods, not Aemon_. Was all she could think.

As they ventured through Braavos to their home for the next two weeks, Arya admitted that this home would be their last now, for their tiny gold reserve is now nearly exhausted. It seemed that their first night sleeping rough would now become a constant occurrence for them once their 2 weeks of relative comfort are over.

Things were not looking good in the slightest.

 

* * *

 

"Well, this is the place right?" Daenerys exhaustively asked Arya.

"Yeah it is thankfully. I convinced the man to give us better accommodation by inferring to him that we were in Braavos for important business," she answered as she retrieved her keys and opened the shabby wooden door of their house. _Thank you Arya. You've helped us more times than I ever thought possible_. Inside was a relatively spacious family room with a stocked fireplace ready to go and in the centre of the room there was a dusty circular table with chairs for the whole family along with a polished armchair not far from it. Funny that the armchair was essentially the only thing about the house that didn't need to be polished at all. Beside the entrance there was a kitchen, and as Dany walked into the main room she noticed two corridors either side of the main room each containing a few doors for chambers and anterooms.

Arya then spoke up to Jon and Rickon, "We should find a door to the small yard at the back of the house where we can train in secret." Arya had promised that she would tell them what happened last night at midday today, which will be soon.

Arya then took the corridor to the right as Dany immediately sat down on the armchair with Aemon, who started crying incessantly after a big cough. "Is our baby boy alright Dany?" Jon panicked.

"I'm not sure love. He was coughing badly earlier today," was all she could say for now. _Please don't be sick Aemon. I didn't bring you into this world only for you to die so suddenly and early in both of our lives_. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Dany was only 23, but alas age did not shield people from tragedy in this harsh, harsh world.

Her response did nothing to quell the fear clearly expressed on Jon's face, "My love, I'm sure he's alright. We should have a good warm sleep tonight hopefully. If that's not enough, I'll go and sleep here and breastfeed him in the family room with the fireplace working."

Jon simply kissed her forehead after she spoke and headed off to the training yard but with an unconvinced and concerned look on his face. She looked down and saw Ghost staring back up at her with his bright red eyes. She couldn't help but notice a sense of dread in his eyes as he stared at her little boy just as he had another hefty cough, and a sneeze shortly afterwards.

 

* * *

 

With Aemon put in his crib, Daenerys stared out the window of the right corridor to the backyard where Jon was training Rickon with his sword tactics as Arya trained in the background. Jon effortlessly swung his sword at a mock target, probably killing it a hundred times over considering the marks and holes already on it. Whereas for Arya's Braavosi water dance, as exotic as it was, it was arguably even more deadly than Jon's fighting style.

However the real reason Daenerys stopped resting on her bed and got up to watch Jon was because of a strong and somewhat alien urge of hers.

Daenerys had trained herself for the past one and a half to stifle her sexual urges for Jon, but their struggles for survival amidst a terrible exile was taking its toll on her, and proved itself futile. _If we're going to die soon anyway, what's the purpose in trying to survive for an impossibly long time?_

_No you fool Dany! You can't have more children._

_But who's to say I could even have another child anyway? It was unexpected when I had Aemon._

When Dany met that strange Northern King for the first time in the throne room on Dragonstone, she basically already fell for him. Yes he was gruff, curt, and clearly didn't have feelings for her at first, but she fancied the mystery behind this raven haired man with his incredibly good looks. He looked strong, extremely honourable and somebody who would treasure her instead of using her. When Jon pledged her his sword in front of Cersei, it was the moment Dany felt that he was the man to truly be her love and equal for the rest of life. Yes he nearly ruined things that day when he did so, but to her, it made her go wild for him. _I'll never forget that night on the boat to White Harbour... or the many other nights after._

This Northerner had found the way to her heart, and they had been inseparable since. The simple fact that he had survived the Long Night was all that she needed to have for the rest of her life, for if she were alone without him she probably wouldn't ever go on. Everything about Jon was a magnet to her, the living epitome of who she had ever desired in her life. Yes he was not an home, but to Dany, Jon is her feeling of home; an absolute embodiment of it.

As she stared at Jon, she couldn't help but notice his muscles tense as he holds his sword, his toned abdomen and the sweat all over his body. _Stop fawning over him like a love struck girl you fool!_

As he turned on the spot to face Rickon's shield, she got the perfect view of his abs visible through his mostly wrecked tunic as well as his curves. _Stop it, stop it, stop it Dany!_

When he turned again, she started admiring his lovely ass.

Her imagination started getting wild now. _To hell with restricting my thoughts!_ She started vividly remembering the last time he entered her. The fevered pace he took as he thrusted into her all those years ago back just before they promised chastity to one another. She remembered her loud screams that night, as well as the ropes and the blindfold he even decided to use. _Damn you Dany._ Her traitorous thoughts were taking hold of her now, and with it came more lustful memories. She loved the feeling of controlling him in bed, just like the feeling of being tied down and completely subject to his urges at a whim. These were the wild times, the fun times and perhaps the best times of her life. To simply explore their bodies without a fear of consequences. Back when Aemon was conceived in her once barren womb, she still believed that there could've been hope in once again returning to Westeros thus making the possibility of having a child preferable. She still misses the times when there was a good future with having more children. Not only was having children at all an exciting time for her, but it also involved her having wild and fun nights.

Now all she does is sleep next to him with ever growingly mild dreams... until recently that is. They never took off their clothes any longer, they never spooned and now they never even touched each other in bed any longer. The detachment was starting to kill her, so right now all she sees when she stares at Jon is a longing wish to have his length deeply embedded within her loins. To finally enjoy life again while they still can.

She misses the moments where she couldn't hear him moving across their bedchamber back in Winterfell and not know what he'll do next when all of her senses were restrained and inhibited. She loved the times when he dominated her to the fullest extent and vice versa, nothing was ever as good as that feeling of lust being expressed in the most forbidden of ways. Dany was craving for Jon to just immediately stop what he was doing just then and take her right there by a wall or something.

Her vision of Jon training elegantly in the yard reminded her of simpler times, of better times. To see him constantly moving around the yard and fight at his best immediately shook herself back to reality when she realised that she was dripping wet at the apex of her thighs, extensively aroused by the thoughts of her significant other.

Dany immediately excused herself and headed to the bedchamber to relieve her primal urges at once...

She secretly hoped that Jon was also having his struggling thoughts as well.

**Alyssa Harrison**

With the instrumental version of 'Ave Maria' playing in the background of their secret field headquarters absent of anybody else to disturb them, Anthony and Alyssa made the most of their time with reuniting. Neither of them had clothes on and the couch was utterly ruined with their sweat and heated rush. Alyssa realised that she would have to cover it up by getting a new couch sooner or later as it seemed Anthony's seed ruins anything it touches except her. _Especially_ not her.

After their near-death incident with Arya Stark, they agreed to cool themselves by watching an age old classical movie called 'Titanic', but predictably halfway through they gave up on it entirely. Admittedly it was mostly Alyssa's fault as she kept her hand on Anthony's thighs for most of the night which made him go wild, as intended.

Despite them both being in near constant contact by subspace communication video feeds, it was never the same as direct physical contact. Sexting was nothing compared to him actually being in her presence. She relished in any opportunity to sabotage each other with their sexual desires. One of the naughtiest things she had ever done in her life was when she gave the controls of a remote controlled vibrator to Anthony for a day.

She had never hated and simultaneously loved him more in her life than that day Alyssa nearly lost her job when she accidentally loudly moaned during a conference with her superiors, and across the table was Anthony with a massive shit-eating grin as he subtly held the remote. _Damn this man is so evil_. She nevertheless reciprocated the next day, that much can definitely be said...

As she got up from the couch and began to reassemble the mess of clothes that was on the floor, she once again revised the plan that they had devised for this morning.

 

* * *

 

Alyssa stood at the entrance of their underground base at 11:50am. She put on her contemporary jacket and found a nice pair of sunnies in her bag, alas she obviously won't be showing off so much just yet to them when they arrive.

"I've never seen a woman in Braavos dress so well, Alyssa," she heard Anthony compliment. He meanwhile was wearing a lovely black formal outfit, featuring distinctive modern patterns and embroidery on the front, combined with an excellent variation of white, grey and silver across the whole blazer and shirt, easily built to withstand winter temperature.

However most important to him was his love of tea of course. He had brought along a portable replicator and a warm jug of tea that was designed to look as inconspicuous as possible, along with a small mug in his pocket.

They both agreed on how important it was to bring the replicator along for this trip.

If there was one thing to easily prove how advanced of a civilisation you were; the best way was to simply show off a device that could create anything using the power of energy conversion.

Replicators were machines that underpinned the entire economy of the Federation and its way of life. It made money obsolete by over saturating the market with unlimited labour (because replicators could produce robots in an instant), it produced an unlimited supply of goods (as that was where it best excelled at) as well as infinite land due to an extremely quick ability to build space stations, combined with the many thousands of Federation worlds that already existed.

If you needed some good wine, replicators could produce it in an instant from a large quantity of energy (which is obviously easy to acquire for them). Wanted a nice new pool table? You can easily acquire that too, same with almost every element in the universe. Essentially the replicator had abolished all material scarcity in the Federation and therefore by giving everyone a truly unlimited quantity of goods, everybody can live in peace. After all, plenty of wars have started due to a lack of something. With replicators, war itself becomes a considerable rarity, as all living things live fantastic lives and instead of striving for wealth as a means of status in society; people instead strive for a reputation by achieving great and tremendous deeds. Deeds such as helping people, making scientific breakthroughs, be a journalist, become a Starfleet officer or join some other civil order. That was the new currency, one of which works best in a society where everybody has an equal chance of achieving it as well.

With all of this in mind, the Federation was the truest utopia possible. Without money while simultaneously having an unlimited quantity of luxury for all, everybody had life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness in their lives.

There were other instruments they were bringing along as well such as tricorders, holograms as well as some good fashion choices.

Alyssa's hazel eyes stared back at Anthony's blue eyes as they both put on a large merchant's overcoat as disguise, and with it they headed out of the door to the streets of Braavos in search of Jon and Dany's family.

They were now going to meet them, and set the record straight over a nice cup of tea...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to leave a kudos and/or a comment if you've enjoyed reading this story thus far as it really helps motivate me in making these chapters! :)


	5. The Reveal Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first contact...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is yet again the biggest chapter so far and I don't think I've spent so much time reviewing and perfecting any piece of writing before in my life hahaha :)
> 
> I've done my best to ensure that the dialogue is as smooth and robust as possible, so please enjoy!
> 
> Also I have made a slight change to the light year measurement in the first chapter from 658 light years between that starship and Earth to 232 light years, after I checked this lovely website which mapped the entire Star Trek universe. This doesn't change any story elements obviously however.

**Field Commander Harrison**

Already they were halfway to their destination in the western reaches of Braavos. After their past encounter with Arya, Alyssa used their satellites in geostationary orbit to immediately track down their position using heat blooms. It had actually surprised her that they were already living on the streets, until the next morning that was when they discovered them residing in a house, presumably afforded with the remains of their gold.

However just before they departed their base, an errant thought had entered her mind and she picked up one last thing that they would show to Dany and her family.

Just this morning it became news that the Federation had announced plans to build the gigantic ecosystem dome for Dany's dragons on an arid world 241 light years from Cincinnatus III not far from Earth and the Sol System, deep inside Federation core space. It is set to be named ‘Oasis Dome’, and it’ll be so high that the engineers have had to design a special ventilation system to properly simulate vacuum space near the roof of it.

Alyssa had printed the newspaper format version of the article out from the Coridan Broadcasting Service, and planned to show it to Daenerys, she was curious about what Daenerys would make of it...

As they wound their way through the crowded alleys and roads of Braavos, she double checked her left pocket for the heavily folded newspaper, relieved and assured to know that it was still firmly placed.

 

* * *

 

**Rickon**

The night was dark and miserably cold, but despite his warm blankets Rickon found it impossible to sleep. Despite spending all of their gold for their accommodation, perhaps the Braavosi merchant failed to inform them of the complete and utter lack of adequate beds.

In fact, worse than that, the mattress was only 4 inches thick, which made the wooden bed frame dig right into his spine, so much so that Rickon feared that he wouldn’t be able to train the next morning with Jon. As much as he disliked sword fighting and constantly having his desire for escapism and adventuring across the cities they visited consistency stifled by Jon, practicing sword fighting was vital for the future survival of their troubled family.

The lack of a pillow forced him to place the upper rear of his head against the headboard in an uncomfortable bid to try and sleep, thinking about what may happen the next day. He was hoping that Arya may have a fascinating story to tell in the morning about her encounter with the strange merchant when they arrived in Braavos, especially since the poor boy had been starved of interesting stories to keep him placated long ago. He missed Bran and the Reed siblings for the scary stories they used to tell him as a little boy, and he missed Hodor for his joyfulness just as he missed Osha for her fierce protectiveness of him right until the end…

However now they’re all dead, and in their place he’s been forced to stay with his loving family. But as much as they cared for him, their poor circumstances has meant that the last boy or girl at his age he had met was when he was 9 years of age, he turned 12 about 5 moons ago.

At this thought, he knew he doomed his chances for sleep, as he knew that all this time of isolation had just about killed his social skills. Perhaps he will be just as quiet as the father he had barely known…

**Jon**

Their night was still troubled as expected, but Jon did note how Dany seemed to act rather nervous during the night. Continually hugging him and even grinding against him, it unnerved Jon. He had expected that even her salacious appetite would have mostly disappeared by now given their sacred pledge of never bringing another poor child into this dreadful world. Arya had summoned the family to the table late in the morning to discuss what she saw that night with the man who spoke those very strange words. It had bothered Jon that his little sister was so inclined to delay discussing the affair as if it wasn’t important, when in reality it really was.

Nevertheless, Jon sat by Dany and noticed how on edge she seemed to be in more ways than one. She has been anxious all day with Aemon, as their little boy woke them all up early with his unrelenting coughing and now was starting to sound throaty. But furthermore, for some reason she seemed to have taken a hitched breath as he neared her when sitting down, and noted how many times she stared at him with quick glances. It seemed as though she had something to say or was having some unusual feelings for him.

Rickon was the last to arrive at the table and sit down. Everybody was there including Aemon in Dany's huddling arms and Ghost who was beside Jon. His red eyes were focussing on the front door for some odd reason.

Arya finally gathered up everything she was going to say, "Two nights ago, that man I had followed was definitely not a usual Westerosi man," she began.

"When he had turned a few corners from where we all were, he stumbled upon a well dressed woman who seemed to know him well, and from there they walked through the streets discussing things even I'm not sure about. I knew she wasn't somebody who worked at a brothel, and for some reason she referred to the man as 'Mr Hunt' and then later as 'Special Agent Hunt', whom both were working for some ‘Federation'," she continued in a somewhat hurried pace. It felt almost like a presentation, but the breaks between some sentences seemed to be trying to invite discussion.

Jon's interest peaked at what she described. _Nobody has names like that, and besides, that man did have a very strange accent when he posed as a trader. And what is this 'Federation', it's not a word used, but it does bear resemblance to a 'confederation' as in some sort of association of tribes._

Arya had taken an even longer pause when she realised that some were heavily pondering at what she spoke of but kept going nonetheless. “They also seemed be in love and she definitely had a highborn southern Westerosi accent. But here's what I'm here for; she mentioned a planet with a waterfall, and then shortly after that she was giving him a mission, which was to _deal_ with _us_... They were going to kill us, or at least I thought. They said we were not _right_ for this world, and that we were no longer useful or something like that, I'm not entirely sure. They kept saying the word ‘altruism’ as a reasoning for it, can you believe them?"

Jon brooded over its meaning as Rickon and Sansa murmured. _Is it altruistic to kill us? And there was a planet out there with a distinctive waterfall? What part of 'deal' with us do they mean?_ He turned his head to Dany with a worrying look and also noticed her consternation at Arya’s intrigue. The concerning look on her face made him feel more protective of her. He was just hoping that Arya had dealt with these possible assassins.

Arya wasn't finished however, and the news she would say next was quite alarming. “I tried charging at them with Needle but they got away. They're not dead.”

"How?" Sansa asked in a heightened tone.

Arya quickly answered, "I don't know. They had some sort of... small silver-white object that the woman pointed at me. She fired it, and this _massive_ blue light lit up the whole bloody alleyway where we were, I was nearly on top of them at that point back when I charged them so they reacted quickly. Right at the moment I saw that bright light I was forced straight to the ground like I'd been stunned."

A quiet gasp from Rickon could be heard and everybody stared at each other with looks of concern at what she spoke of while Ghost lightly whined. No explanation could be given as to how a massive blue light could be emanated and stun Arya apart from some form of magic. Sansa didn't look too surprised, so it appeared that Arya had already told her sister at the Hour of the Wolf when they slept out on the streets presumably.

"The second most strangest thing was immediately after that. When I was on the ground, the man came right up to my face and said, 'You have a suspicious mind Arya Stark. Perhaps next time you ask someone if you have questions about them, instead of killing them,' and that I was going to be alright because they were now trying to get me back on my feet or something, to prevent me from getting raped. When I eventually got up they ran away however."

A silence took a hold of the table. These people were not from this world or they were strange people who used magic for unknown reasons.

Dany spoke up first, "Perhaps... they are not assassins. After all you survived and are telling this story right now."

However Jon wasn't having it, "I disagree my love. If they know what she looks like and as well as her name, who's to say they won't just storm into our safehouse during the dead of night and kill us? I reckon they are playing games with us to earn their trust before murdering us all."

After all, that happened back when Tyrion was abducted 3 years ago.

He was taken by once well trusted guards who turned out to be spies on Cersei’s payroll. The loyal Hand was brought before the Queen before being viciously killed in an unknown manner. They never bothered to know how exactly he died after only hearing that Ser Gregor was responsible, so they never asked the merchant who had brought the news to them regarding his fate.

A debate was then held by all members of the family. For it already seemed that their cover was blown and that Cersei’s assassins already know they’re in Braavos since the very day they arrived...

They were not safe here, but it was their last home. Arya promised that she never told these strange people anything, and that they never asked. It was with this intrigue that she assured everyone that they were temporarily safe here.

 

* * *

 

Sansa and Dany began cleaning up from the small meal they shared at the table as a family while Arya began training Rickon in the family room.

Jon started brooding once more as he sat on the armchair with his son in his loving arms. Aemon’s health seemed to be deteriorating more and more. His face never seemed calm or comfortable in the slightest and he was starting to vomit badly, as he just did a few minutes earlier with him cleaning it.

His silver haired boy made yet another noise. He sounded like some sort of crow as he tried breathing in heavily, before he coughed once more. It was anxiety inducing for him, and Dany quickly rushed over to him.

As their boy made the sound and his characteristic massive cough again a short while later... dread was starting to overtake Jon at what was happening.

Dany's violet eyes met Jon's and he saw tears streaming down them. She looked down at Aemon with a silent plea to get better.

As she palmed his little face in her loving arms, she was suddenly interrupted by several loud knocks on the door.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

Jon quickly handed over Aemon to his Dany and unsheathed Longclaw, and with Aemon in her arms she found a place to rest at on the table.

Jon slowly advanced to the door with Arya and Rickon by his side with their swords out. Sansa immediately dropped a pair of clothes she was about to wash and headed to the kitchen to retrieve a knife, not far from the door.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

Jon slowly made his way to the doorstep by step with the sense of caution deeply embedded within him.

He carefully grabbed ahold of the door handle and silently shifted it.

He suddenly retreated backwards to a safer position beside Arya, and watched as the door very slowly opened.

The light from outside shined through the opened doorway and with his eyes he saw two figures at the entrance with no sword to speak of to greet them.

**Dany**

As the door opened, Dany knew immediately who it was.

_It's them isn't it? Gods I hope not._

The man had a large merchant's coat and began to speak after a brief look at their cautiousness. "Well it's lovely to see the family together, but there'll be no need for bearing arms," the manner in how he speak seemed far too upbeat, particularly as the man had a strong inflection at the end. Jon didn't relent in holding Longclaw and Ghost growled angrily beside him, so the woman spoke up with her southern Westerosi accent.

"Trust us both when we say we're not assassins, Jon Snow. Indeed, we're your only hope left in escaping them entirely."

Aemon noisily nuzzled in Dany's arms as Jon responded in his Northern accent indignantly, "Who are you and how the hells do you know where we live?"

The man at the doorway didn't look in the slightest bit fazed at his question, "By means far beyond your current comprehension Mr Snow. And please do let us in promptly before anybody on this street hears of your loud protestations. We're here to help you."

Jon stood at the door, but after observing them for a considerable time he reluctantly relented. He, Arya and Rickon all moved across the room to another spot where they could still take them down.

The man promptly moved forward and the woman shut the door as quickly as possible, he then pulled off his merchant's coat -showing off an outfit that was something none of them had ever seen before. He shortly found a clothes hook beside the door to place it on. His outfit was formal, thick, well patterned and mostly black with plenty of white and silver across his shirt and some other formal looking coat atop it. The man then sat down at the family table with his seat being the closest to the front door opposite from Daenerys, and pulled out some sort of metal jug and two cups from his pockets.

After observing the room, the brunette haired woman then took off her merchant's coat and placed it on the clothes hook; displaying a grey jacket with some sort of red dress underneath which fitted her form well. She sat beside him and observed as he opened the jug and poured some kind of hot brown liquid into his cup and made a relaxing sigh.

"Before we begin, please sit," he calmly spoke with the cup loosely in his right hand as he waved it about. Nobody moved however. This man was definitely not of their world. Nobody had cups like those, Dany even questioned if it was metal, it looked shiny and white with beautiful small, detailed red patterns all across them in the shape of flowers or something else.

He still didn't seem fazed at their collective hesitation, "Not to worry then. Allow me to introduce myself and my lovely compatriot here," he spoke as she pulled one of the strange cups from the table and began drinking from it. She sighed and put it back down again before looking at Dany’s family with a smiling admiration in her eyes, strange as it was.

"My name is Anthony Hunt and this is Alyssa Harrison. We are formal representatives of the United Federation of Planets. Myself, a Special Agent and she is a Field Commander," he formally stated. After that point however, he started speaking much more carefully now as he gazed at everybody around him, "We both work for an interstellar institution called 'Starfleet Intelligence' and our mission is directly observed by the Federation Council. In summary... No, we are not from your world. We are not from Essos or Westeros or any other corner of your own globe, we are instead from a place where most problems of society simply do not exist which leads us to this proposition; our assignment is one which is of great importance to our people and government, but most of all, it means the most to your family."

Nobody still had moved and Dany continued to be the only one at the table.

Aemon began coughing badly again and the both of them immediately stared back at Dany with abject horror on their faces. They quickly reacted as a team, "Anthony have you got the medical tricorder? I believe this is a case of Whooping Cough."

"I have it here, I'll get the replicator to dispense the antibiotics real quick."

Dany stared back at them with confusion over what they were actually doing. Soon the man named Anthony pulled out a bottle of sorts from beneath the table with a syrup inside and spoke to her, "Daenerys, your child has a pretty serious case of whooping cough, which is a fatal condition if sufficient air is not brought to the brain. How long has your child been coughing for?"

_Fatal condition? Oh my gods it's as I thought._

"A day or so, what are you doing to my child?" She angrily answered as the woman named Alyssa pointed some unusual black device near Aemon's head. It was making a low hum of constant beeping and small unusual sounds, before she put it back in her pouch.

"Treating it," he swiftly answered, with their concern mostly dissipating at her answer, before elaborating, "luckily it takes a considerably longer time of lack of treatment for brain damage to ever occur. This right here is a small bottle of antibiotic syrup meant for young children. Whooping Cough is where the airways of your child is blocked up by small bacteria, and this here will eliminate them thus ending the coughing. Meanwhile she's just double checking the diagnosis. It's a genetically upgraded antibiotic; something of more recent times so treatment would only last a few days before it's gone completely, instead of weeks."

She pondered over what they were saying. _They must know so much more about sickness than we do. But I do not trust them in the slightest._

Luckily once they placed the 'antibiotics' on the table in front of her, their concern faded away and so she began her interrogation, "May I ask you all a million questions?"

"Certainly," Alyssa answered.

"Well, please tell me who the hells are you?" Sure she's never spoken so curtly to guests and visitors, but she felt frightened by these people. If they can cure Aemon, they could surely also kill them all, just like how they nearly killed Arya.

Anthony smiled compassionately at her harsh question, before answering in a wizened manner, "We are a man and a woman who have arrived from another world to your own. We are the same in physiology but different in our histories, just as we are different in culture, different in technology and different in our methods of ruling people, but our Human natures are so similar that your ways are not so alien to ours. Thus with that in mind, we're here to observe others."

_A weird response._

He continued, "We hail from a world where material needs are met with infinite wisdom and kindness. The reason why we are speaking to you, is because your failure to acquire the Iron Throne despite winning the war against the White Walkers has proven to us how unjust it is for you to be stuck in such a... a debauched and disgraceful exile. This planet, is named Cincinnatus III, it's named in honour of a man from my world who lived 3000 years ago and whom was a great and virtuous man by giving up absolute power after a threat to his city no longer existed. Instead we are sitting on a world where it appears that despite your great accomplishments, you are treated -excuse my French- like shit, absent of honour and forgotten about amongst a dishonourable and decrepit world." Anthony spoke like a man who was as smart as a Maester despite perhaps being ten years older than Dany, "We have known your people to disdain inherently well intentioned men ever since we witnessed Ned Stark's execution. But we have been following you since you were mere children suffering both exile and the stain of illegitimacy, interested in how you rose to where you were, and utterly fascinated by your brilliant deeds and kind-heartedness,"

 _They know all about us... and yet they seem to honour us and Ned Stark... Why?_ She noticed how Ghost came up to Dany and nuzzled against her breeches from beside the table.

The man charismatically continued his speech with a series of small gestures and head movements seeming to that what he was saying was both the truth, and also something rarely spoken before, "Your Maesters will never find this out in a thousand years, but there are trillions of planets out there in the night sky, and most planets in the entire universe orbit a star. Yours included. This planet you live on, orbits a star, along with 'The Wandering Seven' I hear they call them in Westeros."

"Well, as rare as it is, but there are times when these planets can harbour life. Intelligent life is even rarer, but that is such the case here," Alyssa said, taking turns with her partner.

They were switching their roles, as Anthony then spoke, "Out in the night sky, a tiny faint little light perhaps impossible to see with a human eye lies my own homeworld called Earth. And it is the capital planet of a massive peaceful coexistence of well over a hundred other spacefaring civilisations from their own worlds called 'The United Federation of Planets'. Our people have been observing yours in its entirety for the past 29 years. Our presence has been carefully crafted to be as obsequious as possible with the exception of you of course. After all, your family constitutes the only people on your entire world who are aware of our existence. And it's our intention to get you off it, for you clearly deserve far better living standards, and a place for where all of you can properly be recognised and accepted."

Jon then slowly stepped forward and walked past the guests to sit besides Dany, holding her hand as tightly as possibly when he reached her. She reciprocated by holding his hand as strongly as possible before Jon asked in a tone of shock and wonderment, "So you want to take us away from our own world?"

"Yes," Anthony bluntly replied as he drank from his cup.

"Why?" Sansa inquired as she quickly began shuffling forward to a seat on Dany's right.

"Because... you all had the opportunity to permanently change your history, but it failed due to unforseen events, we see that ideological determination to change your world as indicative of Federation values. None of you act like a typical Westerosi ruler; you're all honourable, kind, intelligent, great integrity, strong, capable, popular and are always catering to the masses. In the Federation, your ways are so similar to ours for we deplore those who tamper with the innocent just like yourselves, and we celebrate those who have virtue," Alyssa slowly responded.

 _That's probably the nicest thing ever said about us._ Suddenly Daenerys remembered what her Old Bear once said to her many years ago in Quarth, _"You have something more than that. They cover it up and deny it, but you have a gentle heart, you would not only be respected and feared, you would be loved. Someone who can rule and should rule, **centuries come and go without a person like that coming into the world.** "_ A tear started pooling up in Dany's eyes.

 _I always have tried to be a different ruler, and what have I gained from that?_ Exile.

But was Dany going to adapt to circumstance and change? Never, she was even willing to die for it.

Jon instantly realised something was wrong with her and looked straight into her eyes before moving closer to her, "What's the matter Dany?" He quietly murmured in her ear.  
"They may have a point Jon," She whispered back, intending for their visitors not to hear them.

Anthony looked at Daenerys and spoke, "Miss Targaryen, do you remember those words back in Pentos on that sheet of paper? About virtue?"

She willed herself to look up and nodded. _They were responsible for the explosion that saved us!_ She suddenly realised.

He smiled, "Yes well, we are very serious on our offer of political asylum, and it is what all of you, here - as good men and women - simply are."

A short silence filled the room as Arya sat down beside Jon, and Rickon beside Sansa. Jon his youngest cousin had already sheathed their swords, but Arya still had Needle in her sword hand even as she rested. The silence was broken by a question from Sansa, "What about living standards? You say we ought to leave this world we were born in for another entirely, but also about how much better it is..."

Alyssa smiled and answered, "It's hard to describe it Sansa, but I suppose our world is a utopia. Everybody is literate, educated from a young age and lives comfortable lives, our government is transparent and democratic, where all citizens are granted and enumerated with rights and our only currency is reputation from accomplishment and merit instead of money."

_They don't have money at all?! What does 'democratic' mean? It's not a word at all here._

_How is it even possible for money not to exist?_

Funnily enough, her thoughts were just asked by Jon, and Anthony seemed eager to respond, "You all understand Supply and Demand as well as scarcity, correct?"

They all nodded.

"Well, put it this way. You _pay_ for goods and services because they are scarce, after all not everyone has direct access to it, and to do so even in Medieval standards would trigger a famine. Food is relatively scarce just like plows, tools and ships are. Well, back home we have advanced machines called replicators as well as robots. Replicators can produce nearly any element in the universe instantaneously, just like the antibiotics right there. Combine those machines with robots; who replace manual labourers, and everything becomes free. So if I wanted to build a city wall, then so long as I have replicators and a few friends to help build it, it's now going to be for free."

"How?" Dany asked.

"Because all of the bricks don't need to be mined from a quarry a long distance away now that they can be instantly produced on a massive scale, and the construction robots and machines are building it, whom do not have personal livelihoods such as needing to pay for food, drinks, rents or taxes-assuming that they are not sentient, unlike non-labour robots out there. Thus the labour is also free. With that all in mind, since everything is so easily acquirable, there is no pressing need for money. None of this ever manifested out of politics or secretive plans, but a series of brilliant technological innovation. In fact, robots don't normally build much even in these days, as eager and well-fed individuals still do it."

"And that allows you to live the perfect lives?" Dany inquired. _If this is true... Then we must go there at once._

_I cannot possibly live a life of pain any longer while a paradise sits teasingly right before my eyes._

"Yes. But the interpretation of a perfect live depends purely upon the individual. I have a friend on Mars who lives an extremely quiet and simple life with simple near primordial technology and whom thoroughly enjoys it, while Alyssa here has a mansion on a colony laden with rainforests. It's your choice of life with limited restrictions."

Dany stared in amazement of the idea. _No wonder they look so happy, no wonder they can help my son, no wonder they both look so handsome with their faces, hairstyles and clothing and explore new worlds like theirs._

To Dany, her life has been full of a desire for fulfilment. To her, Jon is a means to fulfilling her life, just like the House with the Red Door has been a reminder of seeking a home with serenity in mind.

_But what about their culture?_

Anthony gave them some time to think matters over before continuing, "It's falls down to you to decide ultimately, but let me remind you it will not be a decision you should take lightly. I will warn you sternly right here and now... There will be a distinctive cultural and technological shock should you expose yourself to our world. There will be many things you will question. Many things you will be repulsed by or infatuated with. There will be a profound change in your mindset of society and a difference in your demeanour. You may see your own personal opinions on some matters change, and for some of you, you may see irreconcilable differences with your fellow family members over matters if you do not stay together as a family during this process of acclimatization. With that in mind, we are obviously not going to take you away so suddenly and right now. We will have to devise a plan for that later, but in the meantime, we will show you some things you may enjoy -a little taste of our way of life."

 _What in the gods are we all hearing? A way out of our own prison?_ The thoughts riddled through Dany's mind, a small figment of it still didn't trust them however.

"Anthony, can you prove any of this?" She cautiously asked.

"Of course, here," He answered eagerly. He then reached into his fancy coat and pulled out some sort of grey box with a hole at the top. He placed it onto the ground and stood up again, giving it instructions like it were a person, "Computer: Display diagram for a Constellation Class vessel."

Suddenly the box emitted a dark blue light which spread outwards like a tree at a little higher than the table's height. It seemed to be showing something incomprehensible to her, but it was definitely an object of some kind.

"What's that?" Arya finally spoke.

"This is the class of starship with which I had travelled on to get to this planet, it has four warp nacelles instead of two or three, as you can see here. Imagine being able to travel between stars in a matter of days? Even our ancestors just five hundred years ago never dreamt of it," Anthony answered, pointing his fingers at what he mentioned. _So each 'starship' has 'nacelles', and they seem to take up half the length of the vessel._ The Nacelles appeared as these giant rods which ran the length of the 'starship' and had bright red hues at the front of them, near to where they connected to the rest of the vessel.

Dany's family seemed confused at looking at such a contraption, supposed to being a 'starship', which led to Alyssa jumping into action once again.

"Here," Alyssa offered, "Computer: Display an artistic recreation of the Red Keep on Cincinnatus III, show in full visible spectrum."

Daenerys gasped as the image changed, showing the towers of the castle stretching to the sky -the exact way she had remembered when she travelled there to meet Cersei at the Dragonpit.

She could see the well decorated courtyards she once only caught glimpses of, the massive Throne Room's exterior, Maegor's Holdfast and the expansive walls surrounding it. She could hear Rickon's excitement and awe at the level of detail shown, it was like a painting on a new dimension.

"This device is called a Hologram, it's a projected image onto a third dimension, and has a million different uses. It's the biggest one I could find which would sneakily fit in my outfit. Sadly the nearest proper ones out there is on the occasional Starship flying by like that one I showed you before," Anthony lamented.

"What's so special about them?" Sansa inquired.

"For the best ones? Well, it can become very difficult to differentiate between reality and fiction when you're on a holodeck. They're truly incredible," Alyssa responded.

_How can I even tell what I am currently witnessing is real?_

Anthony then turned around and placed another boxy looking object onto the table. It was about half a foot long in each direction, with a lit-up open space on one side. "This right here is the replicator I mentioned earlier. Just state any object you'd like that is small enough to fit in it."

Rickon jumped ahead of them and asked, "House Stark sigil."

The replicator responded in a woman's voice, "Please specify origin point."

He nearly jumped back in shock. To be fair they were all surprised that something so inanimate could speak. Daenerys laughed loudly at the absurdity of it all. It was a weird, alien urge which she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I think it's confused because there may already have been a House Stark before on another planet," Alyssa explained.

"Really?" He responded.

"Yeah just say Cincinnatus III. It's always inevitable that you stumble upon a doppelganger out there in space," she laughed.

"Doppelganger?" Jon asked.

"Sorry, it means an identical twin," Alyssa explained, much to his amusement.

"OK... House Stark sigil, Cincinnatus III."

A bright white light emanated from the machine with a buzzing sound, which it began as soon as it ended, presenting a small fabric with a grey background and the proud white Direwolf stood at the front of it.

She couldn't believe it.

This device could save them.

_But more than that; they didn't need to stay on this world if this is abound them. They already didn't have any more friends alive in Essos and Westeros, so why stay here?_

It sealed the deal for Dany. _This is not magic in use, this is something else entirely._

Rickon took the sigil away from the machine and almost hugged it. The sight killed her heart, for it was like seeing somebody being reunited with a loved one. "Could I get a pillow?" He then asked.

"We can, but this machine is not big enough to produce one," Anthony answered. A look of disappointment took a hold of Rickon's face but Alyssa assured him that they could get him one by the evening, without explaining how. It seemed logical that they had other replicators around...

Sansa then stood in line and was considering what to get, and Dany felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Daenerys, we have something to tell you in private." She recognised the voice as Anthony's.

"It's about your dragons."


	6. The Reveal Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEHOW this chapter when I copied it from Microsoft Word actually preserved all of the bolded and italic text! Not sure how but that saves another 10 mins in making each chapter :)

**Ashter**

**10 days earlier.**

The forager lived deep in the Wolfswood, but still a fair distance from the ruins of Winterfell. He was a simple man living a simple life and has lived in this world for only ten and six years, enduring near constant war and famine. In fact if it were not for his caring father, their family would have starved just like most other people during the Second Long Night. He had passed only a year earlier from sickness, but the skills in hunting and foraging will ensure that the family will live on even in the worst of winters.

 

The man travelled on foot through the deep forests of the Wolfswood along the same path he took nearly every year. The journey always featured the occasional root and large snow covered branches blocking the path, but the destination was always worth reaching, for it was an ice lake with a plentiful amount of fish still thriving underneath it.

 

With the night before having heavily snowed, Ashter always disagreed with those who say that Winter had ceased when the Long Night ended. Sure, the Starks and Targaryens had saved them all- bless them, but the winds still howl heavily against his small holdfast in the worst nights of this year so far. It irked him. Nonetheless, there were now hints that it would soon be over, as he has witnessed the leaves starting to grow again.

 

However it had been a small while since he had last visited the lake, which would mean a better catch. And this had meant that the only recently burgeoning heat will soon melt the ice from the lake’s surface, meaning that Ashter will need to assemble a boat for fishing during the summer soon. 

 

As he reached the lake, he noticed that the ice had melted by a large degree. It seemed to have descended at least a foot over the past moon.

* * *

 

As he slowly walked over the ice lake, he could hear the occasional minor crack on the sheet, but his father taught him well on how to navigate this lake so he wisely heeded his advice.

 

As he ventured across the ice sheet, he noticed a dark spot just beneath the surface. It seemed like the ice had thinned considerably in some places. _This will make for an easy hole to fish from._

 

But as he closed in on the unusual sight, he noticed small red hues emanating from it, along with some scales on its surface. If it weren’t for its beauty, Ashter would have fled then and there.

 

He peered in closer and saw a barely encrusted-in-ice egg of some sorts. It had a brownish surface with an intricate layer of red mixed with grey across its scaled surface, instead of being red over black as he thought just a second earlier.

 

He turned to his right as a gust of wind blew from the north against his already pensive face, and saw something else embedded within the ice not far from him.

 

It was something bathed in milk white with shining green emanating from its scaled surface only a couple inches from the lake’s surface.

 

It was like striking gold for Ashter. _If I can dig this gold up and sell it, I could be a lord!_

Not once did he hit know of where it could have come from.

 

He didn’t even know they were Dragon eggs…

* * *

 

 

**Ebony**

**7 days earlier.**

“Ale please,” she kindly asked the waitress… sorry, tavern wench.

 

The spy preferred most things over ale, but she found alcohol the best tool to extract secrets in this world. She was wishing to find somebody in the mostly barren Winter Town regarding the secrets of Winterfell.

 

Sadly it’s former occupants long fled The North from Cersei’s wrath and the castle was mostly tarnished by the White Walkers, however somehow Winter Town still exists, but only barely.

 

She was cautioned that almost everybody who had lived in this still wonderful castle had died. Either in the many wars since the honourable Lord Eddard Stark’s utterly dreadful death or in the famines since.

 

Now all that what was left of Winter Town was this tavern, several houses, a brothel and the occasional traveller who dares venture to The North. Indeed Ebony was warned about this assignment, but no man has ever raped or threatened her and carried out their crimes. She has so far has counted 3 dead men who have tried. Little do those pathetic fools realise how hard the paperwork is in filing their death certificates. Starfleet hates her for killing anybody on this admittedly fascinating world, but they also simultaneously appreciate her headstrong attitude whenever it’s called upon.

 

Even if all the men who had once worked and lived in this castle are dead, Ebony instead planned to use radar imagery and ground-penetrating scans to reveal the tunnels that wind their way underneath the marvellous fortress.

 

So far she had found the entrance to the Crypt of Winterfell but dared not enter out of respect for the good men and women resting inside it.

 

Instead she had spent her stay in the tavern overhearing the few conversations within it’s four walls.

 

There were a dozen men in the bar, and she was the only woman who wasn’t a tavern wench in it.

 

Several men were in a group discussing the Starks. “I last hear they were still alive in Volantis!”, “Nonsense Arnolf. That’s on the edge of the world if ye’ ask me!”

 

She almost had the urge to laugh. _They’re in Pentos right now. Alive at the very least._

The men were weary and some still looked starved. When Jon Snow assumed as the King in the North, Winter Town boomed once more with the tens of thousands camping there. However when the food dried up from the harsh winter, she could do nothing while countless men, women and children starved in this town; their bodies lined up on the streets and she took great pain in witnessing the rampant cannibalism.

 

It was Federation policy to do nothing while they starved. It was difficult for her to justify her own inaction. All she could do was repeat what everybody else says in Starfleet, regardless of branch. _To do something would be a thousand times worse than to do nothing._

_The moment we interfere in their affairs is the moment they lose their identity of self determination._

 

After all, if alien beings had saved millions of lives during any famine throughout history, that cheapens what the humans who had actually tried helping them had achieved. From that point forward, we would immediately become reliant upon them in all future famines, and be nothing more than pets for them.

 

However as she overheard their nostalgia of Stark rule, she gazed across the room to something utterly unbelievable.

 

A young man with a long face and shaggy brown hair was speaking to somebody of perhaps only slightly higher economic standing over the selling of something valuable.

 

 She couldn’t hear what it was yet, but the young man started sounding desperate, “I can only stay in this town for another day before I must head back for the hunting season again, so I need you to buy this! It’s precious but I’m only asking for ten Gold Dragons, it’s utterly priceless!”

 

The man sounded like he was begging at that point, but he was sure to be disappointed by the other man’s response, “Don’t rip me off you fraud! It looks priceless because it _doesn’t_ deserve a single copper penny!”

 

He stormed from the table and left the tavern, probably to visit the brothel or god-knows-what. The forager had a large sack with him beside the table and seemed to treat it like it was a chest full of gold.

 

 Feeling bad at the sight of a seemingly nice young man who desperately sought for money, all the while being curious at what he had, Ebony stepped forward to speak with him. She just hoped that the tactics she uses with young men in bars wouldn’t be accidentally used here.

 

Perhaps it might be a small mistake considering that Ebony was going to have trouble proving her credentials.

 

“What do you want?” He gruffly asked her.

 

“You said you had something on offer,” was all she responded with. _Let’s hope he doesn’t mistake me for being a whore._

“What? I’m not spending my money at the brothel.” _Oh for fucks sake._

“Well despite my good looks, I’m not a whore. Instead I have enough money to sail to the Shadow lands of Asshai if I wished.”

 

The man looked younger than 18 and he clearly hadn’t been with a woman before. _Come on now, I’m hoping my words convince you, not my looks._ He looked surprised but also doubtful at her offer of money, so he sceptically asked,” Are you a Lord’s daughter or something? I mean, if you are then I’ll show you, I suppose.”

 

She wasn’t going to implicate anybody else in this transaction if it came to that, so she responded with her own ambiguity,” I’m not going to tell you how I acquire my wealth, all you need to know is that I’ve got enough money in my purse to feed you for decades to come.”

 

She pulled out her purse and showed him the hundreds of replicated Gold Dragons in it, the boy seemed ecstatic at her promise. Each agent was given plenty of money for their assignments, only ever limited by the fear that their wealth could trigger hyperinflation of course.

 

“Well… I’m afraid of showing it here with everybody else in this room right now, so can I show you outside?” He seemed scared, but she knew any twist in this deal wouldn’t get her caught up in shit creek.

 

She ventured outside behind the tavern itself and noticed something gleam from within the sack.

 

He carefully opened it and pulled out something she had only seen in photographs.

 

It was two recently created dragon eggs. Not yet fossilised into stone nor harmed in any way.

 

One of them was a beautiful milky white surface with scaled bright green stripes across it, along with the other egg having a brownish surface with red laced with grey across its scaled surface.

 

They were ethereal to look at, and near impossible to obtain…

 

“How did you find this?” She asked, nearly in a whisper.

 

“I found it buried in an ice lake,” he answered, still unaware of its true value. She thought over it all. The boy was clearly from The North and the eggs looked only a few years old…

 

Suddenly a realisation took a hold of her.

 

Those eggs must have hatched from Drogon and Viserion!

 

How else can a dragon egg be found in The North no less than ten years old, in the same realm where two dragons resided in Winterfell for several months until their untimely and tragic deaths.

 

She thought about Project Oasis, and realised what she had to do.

 

“These are dragon eggs. Here, you can have all of this, just keep silent about this meeting having ever happened,” she hurriedly said.

 

The boy had a mixed look of confusion and disbelief on his face, but Ebony nearly shoved her entire purse into his face as she took the sack and walked off. Intent on immediately contacting the Director at once.

 

Commander Harrison may be in charge of all operations on Cincinnatus III, but Director Eddison was in charge of every espionage operation on all pre-warp worlds, and was a major proponent of Project Oasis...

 

**Director Eddison**

The Legislative hearing was tiresome but necessary and routine.

 

Hundreds of journalists from countless worlds gathered to hear what was nothing more than a standard committee meeting on pre-warp species studies as well as plans on Project Oasis.

 

"Well yes Mr Chairman. The plans on reviving the Earth Mammoth is so far proving promising. If successful, they will be placed in the northern reaches of the dome," he dutifully answered.

 

A Federation Councilwoman then spoke up over the chorus of photographs been taken from the Press Gallery, "But what if they stumble onto the walls of the enclosure?"

 

"They won't, there’ll be natural barriers to their surroundings such as oceans, wide rivers and steep mountains," his Assistant Director chimed in.

 

"No flashes on the damn cameras! Isn’t the skylight lighting the room enough for you all?!” A guard yelled at a new pack of photographers rushing in. "Amateurs," the director muttered.

 

Suddenly his phone began ringing, with his secretary on the other end of the call. There was a brief muttering between the politicians on the committee.

 

"My apologies ladies and gentlemen, I've got an emergency call coming in," he interrupted.

 

He answered the call and heard his secretary, "Sir, we've got a priority two call from Cincinnatus III. It's directly from a junior agent there,"

 

_Why is it so important? I'm in the middle of a super important meeting._

She put the call through and heard the junior agent loud and clearly, "Apologies director, I've just stumbled on something massive here. I've just purchased two very young Dragon eggs from a forager near Winterfell. I'm almost certain it's an offspring of two of Daenerys Targaryen's Dragons!"

 

_What?! This is unsettling..._

The entire committee, public and press galleries were staring at his own bewilderment.

 

"Contact Harrison. Inform her that I order them to be sent to Starbase 133 immediately."

 

"Yes sir."

* * *

 

 

**Dany**

 

“It’s about your dragons.”

 

_Oh gods…_

“What about them, they’re gone aren’t they? I saw them all fall from the sky,” she spoke with tears in her eyes. She remembered what Daario had said to her all those years ago, _“What is a Dragon Queen without Dragons?”_

 

Anthony looked back at her with an expression of sadness, “Yes… they are sadly. However, there has been a recent… development, Daenerys. We feel that you must be informed of it.”

 

Her interest peaked at what he spoke of, her eyebrows nearly went through the roof. She briefly glanced back to the rest of her family, whom were listening to tales of daily life from Alyssa.

 

“What’s happening that I must be aware of?” She asked, however in truth, anything about her dragons concerned her.

 

“There are two things you must know. Firstly, we made a shock discovery not far from Winterfell, and second we’re trying to recreate the dragons that once brought the Targaryens in power,” he slowly answered.

 

Utter shock and horror told a hold of her at once. _They are trying to breed my dragons?! Do they even know what they are trying to do at all???_

_These people are crazy!_

Her face was a contortion of anger and shock at what he spoke of. _How dare they breed my own dragons for their own nefarious purposes._

His face was placid at her resentment, which only confirmed her fears that these people have ulterior motives for taking them off their world. _They want to use us. They want to use us in order to bring back my children._

_The Targaryens were only as powerful as their dragons were…_

She gathered up her anger and spewed it back at him. “You are such a fool! Do you think you can bring back my children for your own ends?? Dragons only answer to those whom they have a bond with!”

 

Then it was his turn to act shocked at her accusation. He looked as though someone had personally insulted him about something he held dear to himself.

 

“Calm yourself please! Dragons fair no match against the power of the countless other things my people had invented…” he trailed off.

 

_What is he talking about? Not those starships again…_

The way how he spoke struck fear into Daenerys. He had spoken slowly and quietly with a tone of great severity and he did so again, “My ancestors once created a weapon so powerful that there were people who feared the complete destruction of my own world. They called it an atomic bomb, and it was capable of flattening cities in an instant. Wildfire and dragonfire meant nothing to it. If we truly wanted to use your dragons… we would have looked elsewhere…”

 

“You’re lying,” she bluntly replied.

 

“I cannot lie about the truth, Daenerys. My people dislike war and find weapons distasteful at best, but if you wish; I can show you the photos of humankind’s own recklessness with them.”

 

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. Fearful that these people could truly destroy them at a moment’s notice if they wished. Apprehension had vanished at his sincerity.

 

“So… what is it that you intend to do with them? With my children?”

 

He studied her face before speaking, “Observe them. At least without interfering with your own planetary affairs, that’s why they’ll have a new home, on a brand new world.”

 

“But…. How’s that possible? My dragons flew across the world, they loved the open air. There were times when they would be gone for months on end! You can’t force them into chains again,” She exasperated.

 

“That’s why we’re _building_ a new world for them,” he simply answered. At least he didn’t say it like she was meant to understand instantly. She assumed that he meant by another planet.

 

“What do you mean building them? Shouldn’t there already _be_ a world for them already?” She asked.

 

“Well you’d think so!” He briefly laughed off before explaining, “But in the spirit of science, we felt as though the creatures would live best in an environment explicitly designed for them, where there wouldn’t be any invasive species or any such problems.”

 

“So like a pet?” She rhetorically scolded at the notion.

 

He didn’t look the lightest bit affected by her assertion, “Even a Dragon cannot be a pet when their enclosure has the diameter from here to Meereen.”

 

She looked dumbfounded at his response.

 

_What in the gods is he talking about?_

_A building the size of a continent?_

_Don’t question it Dany. This world is crazy enough._

Of course it was tempting to, however. To dare venture into a new world whereby most problems are resolved and where her Dragons could return… but he did say earlier that something else was afoot _near Winterfell_ he had said.

 

“I’m assuming that settles it?” He questioned.

 

“Yes,” she admitted, “But what about the second bit of news for me?”

 

“Our scientists believe that Drogon and Viserion had laid two eggs in the Wolfswood, shortly before they were killed in battle,”

 

_…_

She was going to faint if she hadn’t steadied herself against a small table in the hallway they were speaking in.

 

“The eggs are safe in our custody. We only discovered it 10 days go in pristine condition. If you wish, we can show you them.”

 

The offer had no chance in being declined, predictably.

 

She was still dead-quiet when Anthony spoke, so he checked she was still conscious by gazing into her blurry eyes. “Mysteriously, we cannot find a way to hatch them. Weirder still, there’s no nascent dragon inside the egg yet, except for a massive collection of cells encased within it. We believe that it requires a connection to a full-blooded Valyrian… no less, yourself.”

 

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, he looked uncertainly poised where he stood. She couldn’t bare this news any longer. The fact that there was a chance she and Jon could yet again see dragons made her heart flutter and her mind whirl with excitement. She missed the years where they loyally were by her side.

 

Finally she gathered herself up. “Anthony, can you promise me one thing?”

 

“Yes,” she heard him say, her pooled tears turned him nothing more than a misty figure.

 

“Promise me that your people won’t do a single thing with my dragons until I see them.”

 

He considered for a moment before answering, "Of course, I'll send word to them."

 

**Jon**

He heard Dany yell at Anthony back in the hallways just moments earlier. She sounded tearful and then contemplative when she slowly shuffled back to him from around the corner as he rested in their bedroom.

 

Alyssa was still in the family room telling them all about travel and how she lives her life. She spoke of cities with towers stretching beyond the clouds and paved roads filled with ‘parked cars that can fly’. It all sounded fanciful, but she assured them that the their perspective of Cincinattus III was also such a thing. For her, it was strange that we had dragons and Jon could have ‘such a beautiful partner’.

 

It reminded Jon that he had never actually married his Dany.

 

They agreed that there would be ‘a wonderful wedding with a thousand guests in the Godswood of Winterfell, with your family by your side, and our night a delightful occasion when the war ends’. Instead however, the famines that gripped their realm prevented many from possibly attending. They agreed that once Cersei’s dealt with they could have their delightful wedding.

 

And here they were, they never spoke about it ever since they took a small ship from Gulltown to Myr.

 

When Dany sat by him on a chair inside their bedroom with Anthony at the doorway, an entrenched feeling of desire flowed through him when he saw her wonderful curves. Once he had calmed himself, he observed Anthony trying to grab something located in his pouch. While he was busy searching, Alyssa had earlier clarified to never call them pouches, instead calling them ‘pockets’. _A weird world._

 

“Aha! Here it is Dany,” he announced to the bewildered couple. Down the hallway, Jon could hear Sansa, Arya and Rickon enamoured with the replicator that they now started ‘dereplicating’ cutlery and plates.

 

The man pulled out a scroll of paper folded into oblivion. Slowly he began unfolding it, revealing a massive broadsheet 1 foot by 2 feet in size, it seemed covered in small writing.

 

He placed the paper before Jon and Daenerys at the table for them to read. “Behold an ancient invention, a newspaper!” He sarcastically touted.

 

They enjoyed the idea of there being such a concept and started reading what could only be the first of many pages on it.

 

She turned the page over and in big, bold text at the top it inscribed, "FEDERATION COUNCIL APPROVES MASSIVE BIODOME ON ARROWHEAD IV, 600,000 TECHNICIANS ON HIRE."

 

He carefully observed an 'artist's impression' of what appeared to be a planet with a massive dome atop it. So big it was, that it was looked like two differently sized rounded balls stuck to each other.

 

He peered closer to the paper and began reading the long-winded and descriptive ‘article’, _“After extensive debate and planning, approval has been given to the largest enclosed artificial space in the entire Milky Way Galaxy known yet. Set to be 8,000km in diameter and 120km in height at the tip of the dome to the surface, it’s set to be the home of countless endangered and long extinct species from 873 different worlds, stretching from microbes on Risa to Dragons from Cincinnatus III. The candidate planet, Arrowhead IV, is a lifeless, arid Class H planet._

 

_The gargantuan dome has been touted by the Chairwoman of Planetary Developments as, ‘The greatest nature reserve ever built that we know of,’ and will be ‘mostly untouched by its operators once completed.’ The dome is expected to take 14 months to complete thanks to extensive prior planning, 3 months for the atmosphere to be pressurised and the environment itself another 18 months-using genetic engineering to speed vegetation growth. Engineers claim that the dome will also feature “cameras and sensor equipment in every possible crevice” to ensure scientific gain from the project. ‘We’ll be able to watch babies born and obtain fantastic footage of animals battling it out for survival,’ a senior biologist commented._

_Already, noteworthy documentarians from as far as the Klingon Empire are clamouring to make films regarding the megaproject’s construction as well as covering the animals which will reside inside it. Federation President Magnos Pryet has sent invitations to neighbouring powers for animal life they may offer to the new ecosystem as well as expertise as a means of ‘diplomatic friendship in the cosmos.’ The life harboured in the dome will range from fishes to whale species and land animals nearing the size of the ancient Earth dinosaurs._

_Senior officials have promised that all candidate life forms inside the ecosystem ‘will be extensively vetted’ to prevent any resident creatures from going extinct,’... instead, the dome will be a perfectly balanced oasis. In place of a new food chain, everything will be monitored so that no being will go extinct, even if it means some animals won’t be settled at all.’_

_The dome’s land mass  will consist of 41% ocean, featuring ‘beautiful reefs, trenches and a picturesque beaches’ with the landmass consisting of a mixture of arctic, antarctic, desert, rainforest, steppe, mountainous, forest and open plains. Each biome will be distinct and will feature a clean border between them; such as there being ‘no deserts next to rainforests or snow-capped mountains against tropical beaches.’_

_Experienced filmmakers from Tellarite have vocally complained of the blunt refusal from officials to film an action movie inside the dome where the structure will be ‘hit by an errant starship’ and are threatening legal action…”_

 

The whole article fascinated him to a level never before. _The whole thing just sounds crazy._ The idea of a sanctuary for animals, on a distant planet, so big that it was the size of a continent sounded impossible at first glance. There were times when he laughed in amusement, like hearing about angry ‘filmmakers’ threatening ‘legal action’ and that it would only take 14 months to build. Knowing what these people were capable of, he didn’t doubt it.

 

What even further convinced his once sceptical mind was seeing the text on the newspaper. It was clearly not handwritten, as every matching letter was perfectly identical in handwriting quality and texture, meaning that they somehow have the technology and ability to print massive quantities of paper and likely books over a short period of time. Something which could easily result in literacy rates booming along with owned books.

 

Immediately after reading the article, he turned his head to Dany in angst of her reaction.

 

She was beaming happily back at him with her silver-blonde hair with streams of tears running down her face.

 

She leaned into him for comfort as she cried in delight at the receiving of this news. _She was never the same without her Dragons, and never the same without a somewhat comfortable life._

Anthony gave them space and privacy as tears started pooling in Jon’s eyes when she had professed her absolute undying love for him once more; when she affirmed her need to head to this world _together._ For Jon, he could only agree, _it’s our only choice Dany. I too, wish to see our dragons together._

Dany felt confident to openly grieve and cry in front of their guests. She had never done it before. She was always the steely and composed queen who would take what she wanted but help her subjects and lords -like Jon himself. However almost since the moment they first meant Jon knew that there was something underneath her queenly exterior, something personal and constantly changing and moving. He knew that inside that face was a sweet young woman, an element of her which would never be revealed unless something personal happened, like falling in love with him.

 

Every time they are together in bed, she would reveal the sweet young woman she truly was. A strong-willed but very personal and caring person. While unsure at first, she loved him more whenever he called her ‘Dany’, and together they always discussed their deepest feelings and emotions. She never hesitated in telling him how afraid she was of their current predicament and he never hesitated in sharing these equally shared fears.

 

Until now, she had always composed herself as a queen. She only ever cried so much when she was with him, sometimes they were tears of joy but mostly of grief. There were nights where she had woken up and cried over the death of her children, of Rhaego, her miscarriage in the Dothraki Sea and her Dragons. He pitied her strongly and always cared for her, for the nightmares she had during the nights since their exile sounded beyond terrifying.

 

However for her to cry in the presence of others felt like a sign to Jon. _She trusted these people to not see her emotions as a weakness._

Jon’s tears were from the culmination of years of anxiety being released all in a single day. They have lived in eternal stress for all this time, it felt _right_ to express it all.

Indeed, Anthony didn’t seemed shocked or in any way bothered by her vivid display of emotions.

 

Once Daenerys composed herself while still leaning in to Jon, Alyssa seemed hesitant to cut in, even if it was almost a gentle whisper. “You know… a friend once told me, when I had lost my eldest grandfather… that there was nothing more _human_ than feeling emotions, Daenerys and Jon. That _nothing_ should feel better and more _right_ than to express yourself.”

 

Her voice felt like the most powerful of assurances.

 

A deep and meaningful silence yet again tool hold of the room they were in. Once they fully recovered, Anthony stood up to offer them ‘tea’, however they kindly refused. He turned around and seemed comfortable.

 

“We’ll be having to head out now. I have no doubt in my mind that you will _all_ keep this a tremendous secret. However before we do, we’ll install your personal viewscreen and head out. In any case, here,” he gently informed them before handing out a tiny dark blue box which could fit in their hands with ease.

 

“What’s this?” Daenerys asked.

 

“It’ll keep you safe. If at anytime you’re in danger, press it 3 times in quick succession and we’ll come on in and rescue you. We usually use it for our agents anytime they’re captured or caught up in something dangerous. Just make sure you dispose it the very moment you press down the button.”

 

Jon took hold of the device and placed it in his pocket, as did Dany. “What’ll happen if we keep hold of it?” She could only ask.

 

Anthony motioned that he was leaving the room as he answered their question dutifully and with a humorous tone, “Let’s just say that you’ll lose half a hand in the process. After all, we _can’t_ allow civilisations to take possession of such a precious device, can we now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: The work is still ongoing! Have had a busy holidays and lost some motivation, but I'm hoping for an update or two very soon. Hopefully no more than another week! 
> 
> Sorry for the all the waiting, but I had exams and a long Christmas with a lovely break to an eventful year, so it's been difficult to get myself back into the habit of work lol.


	7. Meaningful Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned!
> 
> So... as a little compensation from the last update being October last year, the chapter ends with a little bit of fun, had to 'upgrade' the story to Explicit :P
> 
> Anyway, I've been exceptionally busy lately, so I cannot guarantee many chapters at all this year, but it will still be finished eventually :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Dany**

 

She looked at Jon as they sat at the edge of the bed contemplating what had happened. Despite still sleeping together during their many years of turmoil, their celibacy and exile had eroded the fierce love that used to bound them together. Where once there had been sleepless nights of endless lovemaking and hedonism now saw only momentary kisses and the occasional dirty thought in her. It had pained them both; all because she could now bare a child that they didn’t want in this world.

 

Anthony had left the room, but far more noteworthy than anything else was the impression he had left behind. This massive Biodome, the plan to reincarnate dragons and the opportunity to escape all had them reeling. Despite him insisting that Viserion, Rhaegal and Drogon would never return to her; the fact that her Dragons had a secret offspring made her heart flutter and a desire to see the unhatched eggs burned inside of her. Hopefully they will keep their word and she’ll see them soon enough.

 

They sat in silence for a while, for it seemed like it could speak a thousand words of indescribable feelings between them. Some of it was polluted with the fear of a still unknown and as of yet uncharted world. However, in some ways the world they currently resided in now seems almost alien already… somehow it already seemed incompatible despite having lived in it their entire lives. How can two complete strangers barging into their home with strange drinks and even stranger demeanours utterly throw their world view upside down in a day?

 

It had taken something incredible to accomplish such a feat, but the idea of a near limitless utopia that they can live in turned out to be enough to warp their perception of reality.

 

For Dany, she felt that they would need to finish up a few things first. A memorable farewell to a world they have lived in their whole lives. For her, she sought to see the House with the Red Door again, and hope that her desire for a new home would emanate from this brave new world rather than her old childhood home, and that it would remind her to move on in life, and to seek it once more. Just like how that house drove her to Westeros all those years ago.

 

She imagined Jon would want to see Winterfell again before he would leave this planet. _What about the others?_

In any case however, it frustrated her that it would take time ‘before they are ready’, and that they’re expected to stay here in Braavos for another month at the very least. She wanted to _know_ and to _discover_ this new world, not to stay! What she had already heard sounded utterly dreamlike to her.

 

Egalitarianism, freedom for them all, no money nor slavery to be constrained and confined by, a future at last for little Aemon and above all for her; peace, for Jon and her could now live the lives they wished.

 

She remembered the waterfall near Winterfell. Where even in the frostbitten cold they made love. “We could stay here for a thousand years. No one would ever find us.”

 

_Maybe now we can really settle down peacefully._

 

* * *

 

Anthony and Alyssa announced that they would leave soon and return with ‘plenty of goodies’.

 

She cradled Aemon to sleep not long after spoon feeding him the antibiotic syrup. He already seemed better with his dreaded coughs; however she feared that it was her imagination at play.

                                                    

Her little boy had grown so much over the past 8 months since the day she birthed him, bringing life to this awful world whilst on the verge of death itself for the bleeding she had suffered. Nevertheless she knew that Aemon was becoming too skinny for his age now. Past minor sicknesses over the year seems to have claimed his weight each time. _Perhaps that won’t be an issue anymore, let’s hope so…_

Dany held her sweet, innocent boy in her arms with a smile crossing her face as they patiently waited for their guests to return. Aemon’s sweet silver curls had been ruffled considerably by her and Jon when they relished in the sight of his improving health.

 

The wait was becoming palpable now, as Dany observed the sun’s dimming light on this cool day. She began to recall the fearful day when she carried the child she never thought possible.

 

The witch had cursed her. _So what happened?_

_A monster who looked like a lizard born with innards full of graveworms. That was my son Rhaego._

_And of the one I bore in the Great Grass Sea where Drogon had left me?_

Supposedly she was fertile once more, but Dany still refuses to be certain that the next child she could have would just be like her lucky Aemon. Besides, the pain she endured for her only son turned her off the prospect of more children. _I came so close to dying last time, why waste my life now with a loving son already in my arms?_

Then she thought back to the very guests they were both waiting for. Perhaps they again needn’t worry after all…

 

As if her thoughts were being heard, the front door was knocked loudly.

 

Jon rushed to the door with caution to the wind and opened it swiftly to allow them in.

 

They were greeted with 10 men carrying a vast array of wooden crates in the darkened side street lead by a cloaked Alyssa at the front, “Pleasure to see you Jon! We’re carrying your new furnishings. We’re sorry that it’ll take a while to install it all, but please don’t be surprised if your usual daily routine change forever,” she chuckled.

 

Dany shuffled to the table with Aemon nuzzled in her loving arms amongst the commotion, while Ghost stood protectively beside Jon, her beloved making space for the clamour of men now entering the house.

 

They all gently dropped the crates down besides the table and began using crowbars and strange looking tools which swiftly and loudly removed metallic nails from the crates.

 

It was a befuddling sight to say the least. They all acted in a chorus as each crate was removed, with more layers underneath; apparently called ‘cardboard,’ only to be ripped apart to reveal then promptly remove the ‘polystyrene protection’.

 

As the white foam -it seemed- was removed, she witnessed an extensive collection of furniture, tools, clothing, ‘entertainment consoles’, books, newspapers, interior decorations and rugs being unloaded and positioned throughout the house en masse.

 

The furnishings were markedly out of place for a Braavosi home. The rugs had coloured boxy textures which sharply contrasted with the oil-starved wooden flooring. While the ‘electrical lighting’ brought shame to the torches in how well they could illuminate the anterooms, colourfully too.

 

For Dany however, all she could think about was how to fix the damage the men were causing. They were only set for living in this house for two weeks, and already holes were being drilled into the crumbling walls to make way for the new additions.

 

She approached Alyssa with a worried look, “We’ll only be living here for another 13 days. I hope this mess will be cleaned up quickly before then.”

 

“Relax Dany. We’ll patch it up at some point so well that the owner will feel as though it’s cleaner than it once was,” Anthony called back to her.

 

She watched as a black panel with an unusual surface was being planted into a wall on the other side of the family room, well away from the front door. As this was happening, she observed a massive leather seat being placed several feet near the black panel.

 

On other corners of the room she saw curtains installed, a replicator and counter where the kitchen used to be, cushions and pillows to all of the rooms in the house, a new bed being put together from a set of cardboard boxes. A ‘generator’ to power some of these instruments near the rear door, along with lights in the hallways.

 

It was confusing in how many appliances there were. It seemed as though every tool she was originally used to no longer seemed relevant. Alyssa toured Dany and Sansa amongst the new room they now faced, with all its new specialities.

 

They no longer had to clean their dishes and clothes as there were ‘machines built eons ago’ for them, no need to endure the poor hygiene they all suffered with a shower and bath installed, requiring a pump being installed. Their bed was replaced with a ‘king-sized’ version which Alyssa just casually mentioned as the ‘perfect place for a threesome’, much to Dany’s surprised look. She loved Jon too much for her to willingly share him; assuming they would resume their long-withheld couplings, if at all.

 

They also had a ‘radio’, delightful new clothing and something which made Jon go wild with surprise.

 

**Jon**

As the men and women worked around him, a technician had called Jon over from the anteroom beside his and Dany’s chamber and guided Jon to the hallway for a surprise. Around the corner there was a bright white-silver suit of armour firmly emplaced on a plinth, its joints were reinforced and layered as was the helmet.

“As you can see, it can be easily worn and feels remarkably lightweight,” the technician flatly stated and began unfastening the suit to show its interior.

 

Instead of the bare bones and Spartan interior he was expecting, the suit of armour had an insulated surface embedded with a very thick charcoal black cloth at the joints; a useful feature in case he fell from a horse or worse.

 

To Jon however, that was an understatement of the year. It felt more like a blanket was wrapped comfortably around him, albeit one that could easily absorb a crossbow bolt.

 

“We spent more time hiding its strengths than we originally thought, Jon. It has a million times the strength of a standard suit of armour on your world.”

 

 _What?!_ He peered closer at it, daring to touch its surface to find any differences. “What’s it made of?”

 

“It’s Tritanium alloy. You can basically take an armour piercing arrow shot at the speed of sound and you'd survive without even a mark. After all, we make starships outta this stuff," he answered with a crooked smile.

 

As his hands felt the surface of the shining armour, he could sense its tremendous strength. He tried kicking the knee joints on the right leg, but as he did so he was immediately propelled backwards by a couple feet down onto the ground, making him burst out in laughter at his own naivety. The sound of his boot contacting the armour had made a blunt thud sound, however the noise didn't echo once from within the suit. After gracefully recovering, he then tried knocking the torso section, but it too made a thud at the pounding of his hands. He could hear muffled laughter from around him as he failed to even push the suit over.

 

He looked back at the technician with an exasperated smile.

 

"Well... I mean this when I say it, but thank you for this, Ser. If we ever get into danger again; then doubtless will Cersei go insane with what she hears regarding this suit."

 

The man simply shrugged, “It was just a little side project, nothing more Your Grace. I’m a metallurgist who’s normally busy building small spacecraft.”

 

Jon looked at the peculiar man with keen interest, “What other things have you built?”

 

“Too many things to count. My wife despises how large the workshop at home is,” he laughed.

 

**Dany**

The men had refurbished the entire house from the ground up before leaving a short time ago. Intricate rugs were laid with elaborate lights and amenities littered throughout the cosy property such as replicators, viewscreens and a great many books to read. Some were age-old famous novels that Dany looked forward to reading, while others were travel or cookbooks.

 

Aemon was fast asleep in his new comfortable crib, with her babe now wearing the softest bundles and sheets one could ever imagine; meanwhile Sansa and Arya were chatting in the yard after exploring their renovated rooms earlier.

 

Amidst the ruckus of movement and the cacophony of tools and equipment earlier, Anthony had briefly visited and when the renovation was done, the men had swiftly left with their gadgets chucked into inconspicuous bags and sacks they carried. What was left was a new house and a quiet discussion with Alyssa.

 

“Life will be a lot easier if you seek to leave this world. In the meantime we’ve changed your house to help you get used to things,” she explained.

 

Dany pondered a while about it all. The best feature their rented house was now adorned with was a viewscreen stretching the entire height of the wall inside her and Jon’s master bedroom. She loved how it could display high resolution moving backdrops such as humid rainforests teeming with life she’s never seen before, or remote deserts similar to the Red Waste. It was like a portal to another world for her, all in their bedroom.

 

Alyssa sensed her brooding thoughts but left her to it. Dany remembered some of the views she witnessed once more on the viewscreen and thought about visiting them. She saw beautiful skyscrapers that she dared imagine the views atop them with Jon by her side. She craved climbing huge mountains just for him, and at the top of these mammoth summits she would imagine his lips touching hers, and make the most of their lives in all the adventures they could have. It all meant so much to her, just to live her life with Jon by her side in every second of it.

 

But where once there was fire in her loins, it was now a black hole. Their celibacy had extended to all matters of their growingly dull interactions. She reminisced the fading memories back when her sleeping was kindly interrupted by his bulge ‘accidentally’ grinding against her and the wild thoughts these happenings gave her. She missed seeing his grey eyes which could pierce through anything, his curved ass, his sculpted muscles and the hidden wolf perpetually inside him.

 

Daenerys made the most of those long-gone days, where her raunchiness and fiery feelings erupted a hidden beast within him that ravaged her whole. His movements in the sheets put Drogo and her long gone lover in Meereen to shame. In every way Jon was her true love, the shifting shadow in her dreams. For he treated her like a queen in the day, and something entirely else in the nights they cheerfully shared. He was always meant for her, as she was always meant for him.

 

It still saddens her that she still cannot call him her husband, but it’s nothing compared to the lost love she fears he now has for her.

 

“Daenerys?”

 

Dany woke from her contemplative thoughts, her eyes opening to reveal Alyssa’s concerned brown eyes staring into hers as they sat in the family room. “Are you alright, Daenerys?”

 

Dany took her time processing her thoughts, but answered with the greatest amount of honesty she could ever have mustered, “No.”

 

* * *

 

**Harrin**

 

His blond hair stood out amongst the sea of Braavosi fishermen heading to their boats in the avenue, but his hair stood out much akin to his loyalty: Exceeding

all others. For he had worked for the Lannisters for decades, and his survival over the recent years was more due to skill than anything else.

 

He worked as a liaison between a network of agents operating in Essos and back home, so naturally he travelled a great deal across the continent as well as

gathering experience in the art of espionage. However even his great deal of expert knowledge didn’t make him realise that he was actually being watched at this very moment from afar.

 

Harrin was carrying a large wagon filled to the brim with Lannister gold hidden under several cloths from the docks of the great lagoon that was Braavos to a

place even he dared never to adventure near. However his Queen ordered him there and he shall obey. It was never his habit of ever questioning his Lords

and Ladies, there were spies who had gotten themselves killed doing far less.

 

For Harrin, the Lannisters sought him because of his skills, as well as never having served for the late Varys or Littlefinger; and they kept him because he was one of their last competent spies on the continent.

 

As his wagon cloaked with gold made its way through the crowded streets of fishermen and merchants, he saw a man who seemed to know exactly who he was.

 

Feeling spooked, Harrin immediately made a hard turn down a smaller, more darkened alleyway hoping to evade the possible assassin. He could tell what others wanted just with their body language and eyes, and the man he saw looked eerily familiar. He looked back down the path he came and saw the alley void of people, but not when he turned back around to what was ahead of him.

 

“A Man senses a deal to be made,” a long auburn haired man with sharp complexion stared down Harrin with an inquisitive look on his face. His hands uncovering the wagon with its content of gold underneath it.

 

Harrin stumbled uncomfortably forward to greet the stranger in his rough Braavosi, “I take it you already got word?”

 

“A Man sees many things before most others.”

 

His demeanour unnerved Harrin but he had a job to do. “My Queen wishes the Targaryen usurpers along with their wretched family dead. Do it for us and you’ll be paid so nicely that you could build palaces from here to Volantis.”

 

The Faceless Man’s face was unmoved at the offerings of Lannister gold, much to Harrin’s dismay. “The God of Death asks much for such an ambitious favour. You intend to kill someone who still possesses a claim which none other holds any longer. The price will be held high, but the result shall be to your desire.”

 

“I’m not a man of riddles, so let this be brief. How much do you ask?”

 

The Assassin’s face snarled into a hideous smile as he announced the dreaded price, “The God of Death demands your life, as well as three million Gold Dragons in penance for their murder.”

 

_What?!_

The shell-shocked face of the agent stayed for quite some time, constantly questioning what he had heard, as well as his family back in Lannisport. The same family he hasn’t seen in the past 5 years. What if he had a son or a daughter from his last coupling with his beloved wife? What if they had all died and he never found out? Or left him for another man? He had planned to beg leave to return home in the coming moon from now, only to be shattered by his last ever assignment… However his selfish thoughts meant little to the Faceless Man, who was impatient with his terrifying demand.

 

_What would happen to me if I dared to tell Cersei why we couldn’t make the deal? That my life was more precious than the Targaryens?_

_They’ll flee this city soon and it will all be on my head…_

_The things she’ll do to me…_

Despite his lifelong principle of doing his work for the Lannisters for the sake of his family back home, in feeding them and providing them a marginally better lifestyle than most others, Harrin was to do his job first and foremost. He served Queen Cersei, and the Queen had made her orders clear. Kill the Targaryen cur at all costs. And they had enough gold to meet these outrageous demands, if only just barely enough.

 

The heavily guarded carriages of Lannister gold at the docks will be emptied so much that they’ll scarcely afford to head back home by ship, and the carriage Harrin dragged through half this city was only meant to be a demonstration of their ability to pay upfront. But the Faceless Men were renown for never failing those who could afford their services. The wishes of one man shall not stop Cersei…

 

_If I fail Cersei, my family will all be at her feet begging for mercy. I can’t betray them._

“I suppose my death shall not be in vain…” Harrin quietly comforted himself.

 

_Gods help me._

 

“Of course it’s not, my dear friend,” the Faceless Man calmly replied. His auburn hair briefly lit up by the light of spring shining through the poorly built houses.

 

He pulled out a knife from underneath his robe, and sliced it straight through the air towards the helpless Lannister spy.

 

* * *

 

**Dany**

 

“Are you sure they’d be no consequences of our lustfulness in your world?”

 

Alyssa’s devilish smirk gave the answer Dany had been hoping for; amidst all the much needed counselling she had required earlier. Jon was much too busy testing out his new suit of armor.

 

“There are _many_ things you can get away with from where I come from, Daenerys,” she cryptically elaborated.

 

“Many things?” Dany felt like a maiden all over again, her innocence was palpable just by looking at the curious look on her face.

 

“Well, in my world Dany – may I call you that by the way?” She was met with a gentle nod so she continued, “In my world, we have vastly better alternatives than your Moon Tea, which allows us to be rather _unrestrained_ in our debaucheries. Last night I had a little fun with Anthony at our base,” she smirked.

 

The news perked Dany’s interest greatly. _A way to keep alive our love while not bringing children into this awful world…_

At last to her she could regain their lost love, thus the urges she once held in high esteem to her Jon could safely remerge. Maybe even awaken the wolf within him, the first in a long awaited time.

 

Her heavy breathing was quite evident now, Dany was trembling with excitement and trepidation at what this could mean for her. A way to allow him to enter her once more with their relentless love and affection. Her heart began to flutter at the whole idea of it… To feel his length inside her again, to be either overpowered by him under the sheets, or ride him again. Jon was always a giving lover for Dany, and she craved every night they shared together since their fated boat trip all those years ago.

 

The greatest night in all of her night was the day prior to the beginning of their vowed celibacy. Where she screamed so loudly in ecstasy that she worried that Arya, Sansa and Rickon would look at her differently from then onwards, even though they were hundreds of feet away, fucking amidst the thick undergrowth of a forest.

 

For Dany, there was little in life for her to worry about now, apart from getting off this difficult world one way or another.

 

**Jon**

He heard distant laughter from the ladies back in the family room but thought nothing much of it. _Perhaps it’s just some gossip or something rather._

In any case, Jon had been furiously fighting straw man targets to hone his sword fighting skills in his new suit of ‘Tritanium’ armour. It was a delight to move around in, feeling not much different than a heavy coat with its water cooled interior and transparent windows in front of his eyes, stopping even the luckiest of crossbow shots with staggering ease.

 

While smashing faux targets up with Longclaw firmly in his hands, one of the technicians told an ancient Earth story of the ‘Achilles Heel.’ It was all about an ancient Greek warrior who was immortal in all areas of his body for all but one of his heels. His fighting prowess backed by his presumed immortality allowed him to hack through the ‘Trojan lines’ like ‘cutting through them no different than carving a cake’, apparently quoting Ser Barristan the Bold in the process. Nonetheless this ancient warrior was stopped in his tracks by another fabled warrior who struck him in one of his heels, presumably dying from blood loss.

 

The technician constantly reaffirmed Jon’s worried looks that “Greek immortality has nothing on this armour,” but still begged him to take caution when fighting the Lannister assassins nonetheless. For he’s still vulnerable whenever he’s not wearing it.

 

* * *

 

He slowly unfastened the armour, but was still surprised by how fast he could do it. In all its shining glory, the gift the agents gave Jon could easily save his life a thousand times over if he ever fought in a battle again, not that he ever wished so.

 

The day was growing darker every minute, and Rickon was finessing indoors with some ‘fancy games’ he had been given. It all sounded too complicated for Jon to understand anyway. He wasn’t tired however; for most of the time his new armour did most of the work in fighting for him.

 

Strangely Alyssa had left early, despite constantly hearing hers and Dany’s distant laughter from the courtyard he was training in.

 

She hadn’t been this happy today since the day she held little Aemon in her arms the first time. Her amethyst eyes gazed wondrously that night into Aemon’s sweet, innocent little grey ones. His adorable, puffy face with little tufts of silver hair looked confusedly back at Jon and Dany as they comforted one another with tears at their eyes. She almost died that afternoon in Jon’s arms, but they vowed to protect him with their lives. “He’ll never be able to fulfil his birthright, Jon,” she tearfully confessed to him as she lay on the birthing bed. “He’ll never be safe. Not ever in his whole life.”

 

Despite Aemon never having been intended to live in this dangerous world, they still promised to protect him with their lives until the day they die. But to see her so happy again made Jon swell up inside with hope.

 

**Dany**

 

She paced with uncontrollable anticipation across their refurbished bedroom, tingling with worried feelings that he’ll simply shrug her off.

 

They promised to try and be celibate, lest another child enter this world, but Dany’s plan was to rekindle their love with some of the special ‘contraceptives’ the Federation used so indulgently. She had taken a special pill which simply prevented the womb from procreating for a month’s time, plenty of opportunity to experience the climaxes and lovemaking she once coveted so badly for.

 

However she feared that Jon could be insulted that she would trust them so easily to consume their pills, or perhaps he might just be badly needing sleep after practicing so hard in his new suit of armour. Earlier she gazed through a window, and seeing him fight in it made her quell inside with wonderment. He looked so fearsome and attractive, moving so swiftly in something that must have weighed a tonne to move in. Dany felt as if she never truly appreciated his fighting skills until now, only making her core moisten with excitement at the things he could do to her. Hopefully he’ll toss her onto her front and use her like he used to. Dany was only ever comfortable doing so with Jon, the way he thrusted into her made her tremble with ecstasy. Her Northern wolf.

 

Her furious pacing of the room continued with the sounds of Jon’s training faintly echoing within the walls of their room. She double checked her appearance to make up the past 2 years of lost love, to make sure this night will be one he’ll never forget. Pent up frustration had been spilling from her for the past few days, but tonight she wasn’t going to wait any longer to release her animalistic lust for him. Alyssa had made all sorts of advice to her such as the ‘ideal dress’ to wear, shaving herself at the apex of her thighs, making sure all the candles were lit, amongst crazier tips such as using sex toys and ropes. Another time for that, she decided. It didn’t stop her from acting on some of the advice however. Dany hadn’t used wax at her nether regions in years, but she fondly remembered how crazy it used to make Jon when giving her the ‘Lord’s Kiss’. And for this night, she decided that the usual modest nightdress would be a joke to wear. Dany fumbled through a whole wardrobe of newly gifted clothing to find what she was looking for. After a difficult search she settled on a pale white silk dress that was reasonably see through, and tight enough in the right places to accentuate her shapely curves and ripe breasts underneath. Best of all, the scandalously unqueenly dress had a zip at the back so she could tease him; she knew all too well what drove Jon wild. He was prone to falling for her so many times, as was she with Jon.

 

Dany’s eagerness was just about to make herself suffer with her own impatience when she heard distant footsteps etching ever closer to the room, only for the door to be immediately swung open, revealing Jon in a sweaty faze, staring at her silk dress in confusion. He looked like a maiden for nearly a split second before he realised something was amok. “Dany?”

 

She slowly glided over to Jon with a rather devious expression. Jon quickly shut the door in a heated yet embarrassed rush, and slowly took his eyes away from her translucent dress to her face with a questioning gaze and a hint of interest hiding under the surface. She knew he mustn’t have seen so much of her body in such a long time, his eyes seemed to wince at looking upwards from her covered chest. However something seemed to tick within him, it seemed obvious to Dany that Jon was uncertain of what was planned.

 

“Jon,” she whispered above the silence, “the both of us know that we can’t hide our feelings forever.”

 

He tentatively laughed at that nervously and wholeheartedly nodded his head. “Yeah… But, Dany…”

 

“We cannot try for a child?” Dany quirked her head, her words dripping with sarcasm.

 

Jon knew immediately what was up as Dany slowly started to walk up to him, driving him up against the door. “What’s changed?” He curiously asked, walking backwards.

 

“I’ve taken a pill which prevents me from being with child for a month,” she simply answered, her face the closest it’s been to Jon’s in years. His eyes uncertain, but a hint of reception could be seen within them.

 

He seemed nervous yet intrigued. “You trust them well, Dany,” he softly chuckled again, his back now firmly planted against the door.

 

“I trust anyone who can rekindle what we’ve both lost.”

 

A smile came across his normally broody face. He knew all too well what was going to happen. Jon’s face etched closer to Dany’s now, his face full of mirth as he softly whispered, “Aye. And I guess… you wouldn’t mind having a child in the Federation, wouldn’t you?”

 

She pouted innocently as her hands softly touched his hips, “Maybe, Jon.” Seeing the growing lust in his grey eyes, Dany took the final step and pulled her body flush with his. She could feel the warmth emanating from his layers, and sensed him relax slowly into her as his hands held her back. Dany lightly grinded her hips and felt what she knew he’s had the whole time. Seeing the chance, she whispered slowly into his ear, “But until then, I’m not going to have any children until I see what you’re capable of again, Jon Snow.”

 

She could hear Jon mutter beneath his breath, “You better be careful Dany what you wish for.” One of his hands cheekily moved down to palm her ass, while his other hand moved to the back of her head. She writhed against his growing bulge, lightly teasing him while staring into his eyes merrily. “I’m still a Queen, Jon. Isn’t it the duty of her lover to take good care of her needs?” Her hips were shifting and moving more by the second as one of her hands moved down to his coat.

 

He took the cue and launched himself upon her. His lips thrashed endlessly against hers, like two young lovers needing each other for survival and sustenance. Their lips battling to the death for dominance as she softly moaned. Immediately his hand which was palmed against her ass sneaked around and began teasing her inner thighs. Soon Dany had to beg for air, and Jon took the opportunity to throw her onto the bed from across the room. Her giggles were filling the room as Jon jumped down onto the bed with her, his lips once again crashing against hers in a wild frenzy.

 

As one of her hands kept their heads locked endlessly in a battle, her other hand reached down to pull off his coat as best she can. However her hands were thwarted as Jon grabbed a hold of them and held them above her head. “Jon?” She barely managed to ask in a surge of interest and excitement. “I did warn you, Dany. I’ve selfishly wanted you for a long time now,” he grunted as his remaining hand teased her inner thighs. “Now I’m going to have you all to myself.”

 

_He wants a challenge, that’s the man I know._

She immediately began to shuffle her hands against his control but was surprised by the strength in his non-sword hand, as it held her down. However she was soon starting to lose control as she felt his other hand find its way underneath her unqueenly silk dress. His strong hands slid across her smooth inner thighs until it reached what he was looking for. She witnessed his shocked expression and smiled devilishly, “You were planning this all along weren’t you?” He bewilderedly asked. _Whatever the answer, he’s going to ‘punish’ me for this._ “Of course, Jon. Alyssa had an excellent tool for it,” she almost moaned. He beamed at her and responded by quickening his teasing, so close to the crux of her desire. It was beginning to frustrate her beyond all rational thought. His hand gently touched her thighs, but never at the centre of her most rampant desire. She couldn’t see it, but she knew her folds were glistening and gushing with a rapidly growing demand.

 

“Jon… I swear to the fucking Gods… If you don’t-“ She began.

 

“What will you do?” He almost barked.

 

He heard her faint frustrated moans. She always had the tendency to make baseless threats whenever she was being brought near her wits end.

 

“Jon!” She wailed in a fit of euphoria as his hand lightly teased her folds for the first time in years. Encouraged by her reaction, he kept going, his fingers delving deeper into her folds. “Jon! Keep going! Keep FUCKING going!”

 

As her hands were effectively being tied up above herself by Jon’s hand, she was completely at his mercy. _But it felt so fucking good._ She couldn’t care less if everybody could hear her raunchiness at his hands. She was becoming undone, unwrapped and beneath her Queenly exterior revealed her most sincere, animalistic and beastly desires.

 

When he heard her scream again in pleasure, he promptly released his fingers and pulled out, making Dany almost go hysterical in anger. But Jon was resolute. “Take this dress off, or I swear I’m gonna rip it and bend you in two,” he grunted into her ear.

 

Her eyes rose up in feigned defiance, “Do it.” She challenged him.

 

_Do you think I’m going to care about a dress, when I can have you inside of me?_

Her provocation was swiftly answered by both of his hands grabbing a hold of the silk dress around her cleavage. She gave a dirty look at him as he jumped on top of her and savagely ripped the dress apart, revealing her shapely breasts to him for the first in a long time.

 

“See something you miss?” She grinned.

 

He chuckled and continued destroying her silk dress with his most ungraceful hands. “Aye. But there’s something else I miss too.”

 

Barely a few seconds of effort were needed before her dress was almost torn in two as he pulled away. He got off the bed and started pulling off his sweaty jerkin, while she lay on the bed; her dress proudly tattered and barely covering her dignity any longer, with only her slick folds and her back still covered by what remained of the fine synthetic silk. Dany leaned back and relished in the sight of his muscled, bare chest shining with sweat, as he bent over to unlace his breeches.

 

She had half a mind to slide over to him and assist him with removing his now obviously tight clothing and reveal his manhood, but she enjoyed being subject to his feral and giving behaviour. Besides, judging by Jon’s face, all he was interested now was bending her over and fucking her hard, as promised. Something she had a burning, impatient wish for.

 

As his breeches finally fell to the ground, she saw his cock standing upright as usual. _Must have been painful keeping that inside, my love._

Like a predator stalking its prey, he lurched forward onto the bed as Dany teasingly shifted upward along the comfy sheets. Soon her arms lovingly rested on his back while her legs invited him inside as the dress fell off her. In a joking fit of annoyance Jon had tossed the remnants of it across the room, like it had delayed him from getting what he had always wanted.

 

Anchoring herself onto the bed, Dany had locked her legs around Jon, encouraging him to do what they’d both had wanted for so long. His singular, rampant desire for her so strong that he couldn’t wait to be inside of her. Normally he licked her folds and made out slowly, but tonight he only cared about claiming what was his. And Dany had been teased long enough to start begging him.

 

She loudly hissed in a surge of pleasure as he slowly entered her, almost like he was rediscovering the feelings of what it was like. However the reclaiming of old memories didn’t last long at all. Jon’s cock hadn’t changed one bit, and at last for the past 2 years, Dany finally felt relieved. His thrusts gradually became faster every second as she gripped him tight inside her and with her arms and legs, the moments of old love recalling in flashing memories from the boat trip onwards. Their bodies reconnecting like two minds becoming one.

 

Her crazed, euphoric moans filled the room as she was overcome with indulgence and fulfilment. Their moans doubtlessly could be heard from frustrated neighbours, _let them hear,_ a corner of her mind incoherently howled.

 

She screamed out his name endlessly as each thrust brought her to the edge of the world. She selfishly held him tight within herself as he kept pounding her, never wanting him to leave when this would end. Soon she began to see lights as his uncontrollable lust was hoarsely expressed within the confines of their chambers. Her blissful peak was soon followed by Jon grunting hard as he spilled his hot seed inside her wombs. Their tiredness only now becoming apparent as their adrenaline filled coupling abated, but as she hoped, he didn’t leave her for some time. Their bodies remained attached, too tired to leave each other’s doting arms.

 

“I want this. Every night, every day. For the rest of our lives, Jon,” she softly whispered.

 

“Aye, Dany. I’ve been wanting you for the past 2 years now.”

 

“Perhaps we can resume this tomorrow morning then,” she tenderly murmured into his neck.

 

He slowly looked over to her with an affectionate, all-knowing smirk.


	8. Mundus Novus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany see small snippets of the Federation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really let down by season 8 from episode 4 onwards, and the utterly shit writing it's devolved into. Like wtf, Dany goes mad in 3 episodes, after 8 seasons of being a role model and a hero of millions? So much for being called 'Mhysa,' D&D have gotten completely disinterested and lazy, but that's just my opinion.
> 
> I suppose my rantings of this season have fueled me to make a better ending lol
> 
> Hopefully this will make you all feel bettter :)

**Jon**

 

Nothing could have been more comfortable in his life than in the sheets they lay in that night. Jon still appreciated the reasonable chambers and bed that he slept back in Winterfell all those years ago as King In The North. Yet nothing could have been better than the new beds they were kindly gifted. The quilt was like silk to him, smooth as it can be yet still keeping him warm. And with the mattress, he couldn’t imagine sleeping anywhere else.

 

“You’ve completely ruined horses for me,” he once said to Dany when he first rode Rhaegal. And likewise for Jon, this new bed had spoiled every other bed to sleep in on this whole world.

 

Aemon was yet to wake up; after their late-night fun he had to sneak out later to bring his sleeping son into the crib beside their bed. They had two cribs in the temporary house now, and if Jon and Dany were too busy, Sansa agreed to take good care of him.

 

Jon’s eyes had adjusted to the usual darkness of their refurbished room, lit only by a small clock by his bedside – a bloody useful invention indeed. They had relished in an eventful night which only ended when Dany ended up falling on top of him exhaustedly, her small frame snoring almost the moment she landed. By then Jon had to use all of his remaining energy to push her over and fall asleep almost atop her. Her naked body smoother than the new sheets they slept under.

 

He stared into her barely illuminated eyes. The clock had read 11am and unlike most mornings, they had no duty at all to get out of bed. _Love is the death of duty, Jon Snow,_ Jon heard the echoing voices of his great-great-great uncle. _But what duties do we have that remain to speak of?_

He gazed seemingly endlessly into her shuttered eyes as she peacefully slept. Her petite frame rising and falling every couple of seconds as their bare bodies were still touching each other. Her head rested in her arms as he admired her silver-blonde hair. Even with her tresses having been badly messed up from their long night together, she still looked ethereal. The beauty of her locks was mesmerising as was the rest of her smooth face. He didn’t care whichever braid she wore, all Jon could think of was _mine._

 

Even with their disguises and her hair kept behind a dark cloak, there was always the occasional small strand of her distinctive hair falling out; briefly revealing her Targaryen identity to stray passersby as they fled throughout the Free Cities. And all of their looks were of shock and _lust_. On one of those nights, Dany confessed that she loved his possessive nature where his arms would always tighten around her waist at their cruel and fanciful looks. She felt safer with him around, but more importantly, she felt _wanted_.

 

It never missed Jon that there were equally instances where Dany would do the exact same thing. Where the whores gazing from the windows of Essosi brothels, would have their eyes set on Jon, met by Dany’s scornful looks at the wanton women. It made him joyfully chuckle. _Oh Dany… You think I’d ever leave you for anyone on this world?_

 

_Or any world for that matter?_

Jon knew his love too well. She was his, and he was hers; vows with which they seek to make one day. They’ve yet to marry, for they never felt upbeat enough in their otherwise miserable lives until that very last night, but perhaps they can correct this wrong soon enough. _Marry on another world, perhaps?_

 

Her silver locks and strands had been thrown all across her face. Slowly he shifted one of his hands to her peaceful face, and went to work softly moving the strands away from her beautiful face, revealing more of her smooth cheekbones. But as he shifted a strand which covered her right eye, her eyelids tentatively opened revealing her curious amethyst gaze upon him.

 

“Dany,” Jon whispered.

 

Her eyes were fluttering as she found her voice. “I don’t think I’m able to move from this bed, my King.”

 

“Can’t say I blame you, my Queen.”

 

Despite being across the Narrow Sea, they still addressed each other like the day when they first met on Dragonstone. It was their way of poking fun at how awkward and so icy their first meeting was, despite the thinly veiled interest they both had for each other back then. He remembered the day when Dany also confessed to having feelings for Jon the moment she granted permission to mine the Dragonglass.

 

“Do you think the Federation will have to cart us into space while still in our bed?”

 

“Can they blame me, when I’m sleeping next to you?” He japed.

 

Her giggles sounded like music to his ears. “Don’t you think it’s so odd that it doesn’t feel like we’re in Essos anymore?”

 

He contemplated for a minute, even after these past few years Essos was still a foreign world to him. “Aye it does actually, but there’s so much about this room that feels unusual.” Jon didn’t have much time in inspecting their bedroom, but it featured numerous items which confused him. Showers, baths and electric lamps among other things.

 

To his other side, he heard the small mumbling sounds of their awakening baby boy Aemon. “Was he here this all time, Jon?!” Dany almost screamed in her sleepy daze. Clearly she was still too tired to remember what had happened the night before. “I brought him here afterwards, Dany,” Jon quickly explained himself.

 

She quickly grasped his explanation before slowly getting out of bed and headed towards Aemon’s crib. Their son began to sob as was routine, but Jon couldn’t help but appreciate how adorable his little boy was. Whenever Aemon ate what little food they could afford, he did so in a ravenous manner. Or the days when Jon would lift him up and swing little Aemon around like Arya’s water dancing, with his pudgy cheeks grinning widely as he became dizzy with excitement and laughter.

 

He joined the Night’s Watch because he never expected to father any children, sons or daughters. Yet here he was with the love of his life, a continent away from his home; only last night pining for more children. He felt a tinge of guilt for never truly knowing until a year ago what it was like to be father. The euphoric feeling it was to bring life to this world, and to see his little son grow up from the moment he was born.

 

Despite her bareness, Dany knelt over to the crib and began breastfeeding him calmly. When they first saw Aemon in this world, neither of them knew what to do. Dany was with child before - with past men whom she no longer speaks kindly of - but Aemon was the only child to leave her womb. With no handmaidens to help them, and with their complete reluctance to risk outing themselves for the Targaryens and Starks they were, Dany had to learn the hard way in being a mother. Usually learning from small glimpses of other mothers caring for their sickly babies or from passing chatter they gleamed from others. It wasn’t much, but it allowed them to give their little boy some hope in surviving past his first few months.

 

However the both of them knew the dangers of having a child posed. It was never their intention at all to have one, yet most children don’t survive past their 10th nameday. Before they met the Federation, they both held a growing fear that their only child was sick and could die at any time; his coughing was hoarse and rough, and his little breaths were ragged. Yet they cured him within a day, and here he was being happily fed and nurtured by his loving mother at her breasts.

 

He smiled gently at the relaxed look Dany gave him. Jon never fully understood the nuances of motherhood naturally, but Dany had explained to him that whenever she breastfed their boy, she felt an intense bonding to Aemon. Every little feed Aemon had from her teats felt as if she were giving life to him, she said.

 

_Thank goodness, that our little boy is healthy again._

She changed her son’s wear, now using nappies to ensure Aemon didn’t cause an unpleasant mess anymore, before taking him with her to their bed. Dany smoothly rested on the sheets with their son in her arms, as she softly kissed his neck, “Jon,” she mumbled. “If we leave this world, where will we live?” Aemon uttered a little whimper.

 

“Somewhere safe, Dany.” Jon answered while Aemon nuzzled in-between them both, cuddled on all sides by bed sheets and loving parents.

 

She hummed her approval at his simple answer. “But where exactly? There must be so many different places we could go.”

 

“Didn’t they say they had hundreds of different planets?”

 

“I think so.”

 

He reluctantly let go of her and reached over to where the bedside table was, grasping for a remote. The words mostly went through one ear and out the other, but one of the agents had explained that the viewscreen they had could display anything they wanted. Frivolities such as star charts, video calling people across space, watching ‘tv shows,’ even ‘restaurant bookings,’ whatever a ‘restaurant’ meant anyway.

 

He fumbled like an idiot with the remote. There weren’t many buttons on the device, but for several minutes their room was annoyingly illuminated with unusual tabs and flashing lights, resulting in audible groans from Dany as she buried her face into the pillows, escaping the blinding light. Aemon meanwhile quietly began snoring again, oblivious to Jon’s grumpiness.

 

It was an amusing sight as Jon grew more and more frustrated with his incessant mashing of the controls. However, just before he was about to give up in understanding whatever the hell this viewscreen was for, he finally stumbled onto a help menu. It didn’t take long until they were able to turn down the brightness and find what they were looking for.

 

He found where it said “STAR MAP” and pressed it.

 

Immediately the whole viewscreen responded with displaying what appeared to be a whole map of their galaxy. It was like the spiral symbols created by the White Walkers, but without the morbidity, and it was instead a beautiful sight. A yellow-ish orb had 2 gigantic spiral blue arms stretching out from it, speckled with purple and brown streaks of light. From the two arms spawned numerous other arms which coiled around the centre, and were astonishingly well detailed with tiny specks that could only have been stars. Millions upon millions of stars, Jon concluded.

 

The map had a key to the side, and soon they were inadvertently zooming in toward one of the arms. It took some time to finally grab a hold of their bearings, but soon they discovered their own world. Cincinnatus III was what they called their world; a ‘medieval’ world in the eyes of the Federation. “Jon. See if there’s a description of where we live,” she murmured as they appreciated the level of detail on the viewscreen.

 

“Cincinnatus III is the third planet orbiting the star of Cincinnatus. A temperate world harbouring a pre-warp civilisation of humans seemingly stuck in their middle ages, the planet features numerous curiosities and anomalies that have been the subject of intense study and research by the United Federation of Planets along with other interstellar states. Among these strange phenomena are multi-year long seasons and the presence of creatures frequently featured in fantasy stories. NOTICE: This planet is under strict quarantine protocols enforced by the Alpha and Beta Quadrant Powers. As it is located within Interstellar Recognised Protectorate Territory (IRPT), ALL travel within this space is stringently controlled and limited. Any violations of this will incur severe penalties that will constitute as a capital offence for violating the Prime Directive.”

 

“Curious,” Jon mumbled.

 

The whole viewscreen was enveloped by an orbital photograph of the planet. The view showed a small glimpse of Westeros, but mainly of Essos and other distant continents and isles. Places which were the hotspot of eccentric myth and legend. The Shadow Lands of Asshai and the Five Forts, they all seemed to be on display with tiny annotations.

 

They soon found out how to fully operate this map view, taking the brilliant opportunity in front of them to uncover as many revelations as they could. It appeared that the Lands of Always Winter actually connected to the Shadow Lands, that there was an uninhabited continent larger than Westeros near the South Pole filled with mountains consisting of snow which was several kilometres deep, that the Summer Isles had butterflies which had killed several Federation agents with their horrific feeding practices. One surprising fact after another was being fed into their minds. Their planet looked _so beautiful_ from above. With great clouds and expansive oceans meeting jungle islands enlivened with teeming life. The further they zoomed out, the more their world looked like a pale blue dot against a black abyss of vacuumed space.

 

“They know so much about us,” she wondrously spoke.

 

“Let’s try and find ourselves a home now,” Jon suggested. Throughout their exploration which seemed to last hours, they shared the remote the best they could. There was so much they were learning in the space of a late morning.

 

Leaving their entire star system and the other planets that it had – which they also explored– they uncovered thousands of other stars within relatively short distance.

 

When they continued zooming out into the ‘Orion Arm,’ they uncovered a comprehensive political map of this tiny sliver of the whole galaxy.

 

In a blue tint, a large portion of this entire region was part of the United Federation. Its blue flag had a patch of stars surrounded by two olive branches. Where they lived, Jon and Dany weren’t too far from this vast state.

 

“Just search for any planet, Jon.”

 

“What about this one, Dany?” Pointing near the centre of the Federation’s vast space.

 

“Earth?”

 

“Aye, let’s see what’s there.” He zoomed inwards to its star system. The viewscreen was soon enveloped by a world not much different than their own. It had entirely different shaped continents spanning all corners of it, separated by wide and expansive oceans. However, while their home was on the backwater of the Federation, Earth was its capital and it was bristling with people. Much of the surface was illuminated with the lights of its great cities; evidently some of them were home to tens of millions of citizens. Interconnecting these hubs of people were smaller cities coddled by nature reserves and forests. Even on the dark side of the Earth, where one wouldn’t be able to see anything, Jon could see a clear outline of where whole countries met the sea. It was a shimmering line of city lights, filled with people presumably craving for the beauty of waking up every morning to see the oceans from their windows.

 

It was a spectacle to behold for the both of them. How could one describe it?

 

Entrancing, mesmerising, captivating and dazzling?

 

Words could not hope to begin to describe what witnessing such an enrapturing sight this was. A whole planet adorned with people living their lives, with culture and livelihoods, _and no war to speak of._

An entire world living in an oasis with no poverty, no war, no crime and no suffering. Billions of people living untroubled and contented lives in complete serenity, living the ideal lives they strive for.

 

Jon looked down to his sleeping boy snoring into his arms, “We’re looking for a home, little Aemon. Does this place sound nice for you?” He softly touched his portly cheeks, and before possibly waking him up he gazed back to Dany.

 

Dany eventually spoke up, after smiling at his endearing fatherhood, with an idea in her mind. “Jon, Alyssa told me that there were live ‘feeds’ from some of these worlds.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Apparently there are cameras all over these planets that you can watch live. It’s like a gateway to another world. I want to see it.”

 

He looked back to her and pondered over it. “Aye, let’s see it.”

 

Quickly finding out how to do it, the viewscreen switched to a camera planted somewhere in the heart of one of these cities. It was a street corner located not too far from a tall tower sitting atop 4 huge legs made of iron painted brown. The tower was half the height of The Wall, but seemed to be a place of interest for visitors, with young couples around Jon and Dany’s age making out in full view of it; and occasional camera shots being taken of what seemed to be marriage proposals being declared. Jon quickly thought back to Daenerys, rather distractedly.

 

The street corner had vehicles meandering their way through the crowded streets of people, vehicles which seemed to travel much faster than any horse-driven cart Jon had seen. At one of the corners of this intersection there was some sort of place where people gather to drink tea and coffee. Within the wide windows and beneath the awnings of this well decorated location there were families and friends who were gathered there, all of them enmeshed in discussions and sharing their stories. Happy smiles on parents and little kids alike, one of whom kept being scolded by her mother to stop swinging her chair while she was playing card games with friends.

 

The viewscreen was large enough to fill their entire field of views, allowing them to be fully immersed in what they were seeing. It was a panoramic glimpse into a whole new world. Even the sounds were hypnotic, with the beeping of cars and the commotion of people walking down the streets, with their exotic shoes tapping endlessly against the well engineered roads and pathways.

 

“Jon,” Dany cooed from beside him. “This doesn’t feel like Westeros at all, does it?” There was a tinge of desire in her voice; a hidden pining to go and visit this cultured city.

 

“You thinking of going there?”

 

“With you of course,” she smirked. “And our children, too,” she quickly added.

 

“I don’t even know where this is, Dany. Yet it feels amazing to see it in real life. _This_ is happening right now,” he sounded excited.

 

Dany had taken the remote and discovered where it was, “CAMERA NUMBER: 952. LOCATION: PARIS.” Upon closer inspection the exact street corner was identified, and Dany had taken note of it. “Can’t forget about this, can we now?”

 

They kept cycling through the cameras spread all over this animated world, with little care to the fact that they were growingly hungry. _We have our priorities._

 

The live feeds served as a fantastic means of getting even a mere glimpse of the basics and eccentricities alike of Federation society. One of them showed a very well paved road in ‘Germany’ surrounded by fields of wheat which were being harvested by some kind of machine that was doing the work that hundreds could’ve been doing. Adjacent to the fields was a forest, and Jon could make out the silhouette of a Boar hunting for its prey. Another shot had shown of a public square encircled by tall buildings filled with gigantic billboard screens, overlooking a thousand people below all of whom seemed to be preoccupied or enjoying themselves.

 

Each time they got bored being completely immersed, they switched views. On one of them, a shot of some sort of temple with accentuated roofs was interrupted by young kids around Rickon’s age discovering that the camera was filming live. They ended up pulling stupid faces to it, much to the chagrin of others around them, and to Jon and Dany’s enjoyment.

 

But perhaps the most endearing of them all was a shot in an expansive natural harbour, filled with tourist boats and small white boats with sails.

 

It was surrounded on all sides by a city gleaming with well-lit tall buildings in the distant horizon, but at the heart of the harbour there was a colossal green-tinted statue standing hundreds of feet in the air atop a huge pedestal. It was of a crowned and robed woman holding high a golden torch for all to see with a book in her other hand. She seemed to be taking a step forward away from chains broken at her feet, and all around it there were people praising its majesty.

 

They were able to get a closer camera shot of the impressionable statue near its base. There, Jon and Dany noticed a newly minted plaque bearing some kind of poem.

 

“Not like the brazen giant of Greek fame,

With conquering limbs astride from land to land;

Here at our sea-washed, sunset gates shall stand

A mighty woman with a torch, whose flame

Is the imprisoned lightning, and her name

MOTHER OF EXILES. From her beacon-hand

Glows world-wide welcome; her mild eyes command

The air-bridged harbor that twin cities frame.

 

“Keep, ancient lands, your storied pomp!” cries she

With silent lips. “Give me your tired, your poor,

Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free,

The wretched refuse of your teeming shore.

Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me,

I lift my lamp beside the golden door!”

 

They stared at the profound and heartfelt words with a swirl of emotions running through them both. The words tore at their heartstrings and Jon’s mind was thinking at a million miles an hour. The statue was a beckoning to them, as it must have been for the millions of others preceding them. The words were just as impressionable as the colossus before them, with her torch held high as well as the pride of having wrestled out of her chains.

 

It was the perfect summoning for them to leave their ancient lands of storied pomp to another world entirely. To somewhere with greener pastures and happier folk.

 

Dany looked back to him with tears in her eyes, despite them still living in the slums of Braavos. The viewscreen was a portal to them both, and they’d just seen a goldmine. “Dany,” he comforted with his arms cradling her precious face. “There will be many places we’re going to visit. And I swear this will have to be one of the first.”

 

She hummed her assent, before tossing and slowly turning out of bed, much to her reluctance to leave his arms. She quickly got dressed before promising that she was merely getting some food for them, clearly conscious of not shocking their well awakened family with her nakedness.

 

When she returned she informed Jon that their family were mainly busy reading books in the family room, before she again stripped off her barely used nightgown and they candidly comforted each other for several minutes, before hearing several subdued knocks on the door. In a panic they both flew the sheets off their naked forms and got dressed back into the clothes they wore yesterday. They were too much in a rush to bother wearing the new clothes, courtesy of their newfound friends.

 

“Jon, Daenerys. It’s me, Alyssa,” a voice quietly called out from behind the shabby wooden door; the Federation didn’t really consider their doors worth replacing.

 

They both tidied each other’s clothing before opening the door, hoping the scent and musk of their earlier lovemaking won’t be easily noticed, even if their blissful moods would’ve made it obvious.

 

“I see you’ve had a lovely night.” She gleamed, sharing a knowing look with Daenerys. _So she set that whole night up!_

He couldn’t complain.

 

“What’s happening now?” Dany inquired, still wishing to be back in bed relishing in the warm and cosy sheets while finding a new home.

 

Alyssa pulled out some sort of boxy device and passed it onto them. “Seeing as you appear rather happy with your room, I have something special to give to you.” She turned on the device and pointed at it, “It’s filled to the brim with movies. You can watch them from the comfort of your bed together.”

 

“What’s a movie?”

 

“I’m not sure how best to describe it, but it’s like a play but in a different manner. I’m sure you’ll love it,” Alyssa promised.

 

_Sounds intriguing._

“I won’t try and force your hands, but I recommend you watch a comedy film first. Don’t watch anything yet which will leave you in a dour mood,” Alyssa advised.

 

They thanked her before shutting the door and returning to their bed, after having installed the movies – accomplished with her help. The menu was swarming with hundreds of films even in the comedy section. All of the movies were dated, and some of them seemed to be several centuries old!

 

Jon remembered Anthony telling them that the current Earth year was 2387, and the earliest film Jon found was 1907, nearly a century before Aegon’s Conquest. Each movie had reviews rated to a score of 10 but they mostly ignored them, instead they chose randomly. They had little care for whichever film they would choose, “What about this one?” Jon had asked, it was a movie called ‘Airplane!’

 

“Let’s watch it then.”

 

When they started playing it, they didn’t expect the slapstick humour that was in it. Even in the film’s intro, a plane seemed to be acting like some sort of hunter with its wings sticking above the clouds.

 

“This is such a weird format,” Jon said confusedly, _films are like plays,_ Alyssa had explained. But it didn’t take long until they both started bursting into laughter. “Listen Betty, don’t start with your white zone shit again!” Or a scene where an inflatable ‘autopilot’ solely keeping the passengers alive, required an impromptu blowjob to be fixed, much to Dany’s raucous laughter and Jon’s memories of the night before.

 

When some sort of massive ‘plane’ inadvertently rammed its way into an airport terminal, Jon and Dany were almost hysterical. The film wasn’t taking itself seriously whatsoever, and it knew it. _All for the better, it’s well made._

“It takes so many things to make love last. Most of all it takes respect, and I can’t live with the man I don’t respect!” A flustered woman explained to her dumped partner. After that line had been uttered, Dany keeled over in long fits of convulsive laughter and started demanding that Jon pause the movie – something which he didn’t know how to do. In the end, she had fallen to the ground in hysterics as the movie kept rolling on with more scenes. Jon was also howling in laughter as he couldn’t stop comparing the deliberately cringe worthy relationship to his and Dany’s, and how vastly different and comical it was. This was done while simultaneously keeping Aemon well out of the way of his laughing-crazed mother.

 

The whole movie was filled with nonsensical gags and absurdist humour. It was far cruder than any Westerosi sense of comedy, but far better. They had to pause the film repeatedly to catch breaths, their laughter filling the room as every minute of the hour and a half film rolled by.

 

The entire day was filled with comedy films, some of which dated back centuries. But the whole experience was equally vivid and light-hearted for them both. They had watched a Monty Python film where unexpectedly literate peasants meddling with muddy piles, bemoaned how “Strange women distributing swords is no basis for a system of government!” And another scene where the protagonists haphazardly attempted to storm a castle; only to be thwarted by hurled animals catapulted in their general direction.

 

What could’ve been another day of exile and hardships, ended up being a completely unproductive but hilarious afternoon with Dany. “Jon, can we both promise to watch these movies once a year on this day?”

 

“Just us two, reliving our memories?” Jon nuzzled to her.

 

“Yes. I haven’t felt this lightheaded in my whole life,” she giggled. _That’s the real Dany, a woman who’s always wished for a good life._

“Aye, we’ll do our best my love,” Jon promised.

 

They started watching action and romantic comedy movies until that very evening. By the time they felt sated, Jon had reached over to his bedside table and realised that it was already 5pm. Throughout this whole time, they were kept busied by Aemon’s needs, but luckily he wasn’t much of a beggar. “Dany, best if we acknowledge our family for today,” he laughed.

 

They finally left their room in a much more acceptable fashion, with Aemon in his arms as they finally greeted their family that day. “Hi Jon, where were you? In White Harbour?” Arya quipped while seated in the family room.

 

“Aye something like that.”

 

He noticed Anthony was having an animated conversation with his family before they entered the room. “Ah Jon, I take it you’ve enjoyed your afternoon binge watching movies?”

 

“Aye, it was rather eye-opening.”

 

Anthony hummed in agreement before fetching them both a seat, not far from Ghost’s sleeping form. “It’s good to see your adjusting already. In any case, we just received an important message from the Federation Council, which is why I’m here.”

 

“What are they saying?”

 

“Tomorrow morning, we have an incredibly important person who will be meeting you. He’s been wishing so for a long time now.” It was a vague answer to be sure, and Anthony Hunt gave off the hint that it was a secret.

 

“Is it someone we know?” Dany asked.

 

“Not at all, but I can tell you he’s one of the most powerful men in the whole galaxy.”

 

His nonchalant response was met by their utterly startled expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter is italian for 'New World.'
> 
> It's also a little interesting considering that it was coined by an italian explorer in the 15th-16th century who wrote a series of letters filled with highly fictionalised and exaggerated accounts of what the Americas were like. I'm not saying Jon and Dany are inaccurate in their storytelling however :P


	9. The Right To A Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany, Jon and co meet the eager VIP wishing to speak with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the finale is coming soon, and I've long ago accepted it as non-canon in that it was utter rubbish and GRRM or any fanfic writer for that matter would (GRRM won't get to it) do a much better job of transitioning the plot to where we're now at, instead of Dany going from being pretty lovely in ep1 to becoming motherfucking Hermann Göring by ep5.
> 
> So! It seems writing is a good way of mending this ailment! lol
> 
> FYI: I've added the tag 'Eventual Fluff', because from the start that's what I've been intending this as :)
> 
> Additionally, it's only bittersweet in that Dany and Jon have lost almost everything at this point and are willing to accept anything but a miserable future for their little boy who would've inevitably lost his parents in only a few months time from now (if the Fed didn't intervene).

FEDERATION STARBASE 335:

The starships gathered at the edge of Federation space, their great white hulls glistened amongst the swarming sea of darkness around them. Their numbers were considerable, and each ship was crewed by hundreds of finely trained Starfleet personnel, each of whom had sworn secrecy until the conclusion of their priority mission.

 

It was the largest assembly of Starfleet vessels since the Dominion War. Fifty one advanced ships slowly orbited the gaseous planet below, awaiting the signal for the VIP's departure.

 

Only the captains and their immediate subordinates knew what their orders were, but already rumours were spreading abound of a looming war.

 

They were a tremendous distance away from the Romulan Neutral Zone or Deep Space 9 - the site of the Federation's immediate galactic equals - which only made the situation worse. Not even during the Borg invasions many years ago did the Federation amass this kind of force to protect Earth in the short time it could...

 

They were near uncharted space and at the frontier of paradise, perhaps the cool-headedness of Starfleet Command saw fit to enact caution at this unknown border? Maybe they were preparing for fleet manoeuvrer exercises? Very few knew the true reason why.

 

Only 700 million kilometres away, the red giant star discharged yet another intense solar flare; helpfully masquerading the fleet from possible detection by distant neighbours. The colossal flames bathed the great starships in fire, and like the Mother of Dragons they remained unscathed.

* * *

 

 

**Dany**

 

The taunts of her brother rendered her meek once more.

 

_"You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?"_

 

His arms grabbed hold of her lithe body from behind, and turned her around before harshly slapping her pale face. The hate was palpable in his eyes as he again threatened her to be raped by the incoming Dothraki Khalasar. Suddenly her vision shifted to the sight of him on his knees before her, "Dany! Please!" He cowardly screamed at her as the cauldron of melted gold was lifted from the campfire.

 

 _Burn!_ She wanted to scream at him. _Make him suffer. MAKE him suffer!_ The irrational thoughts seemed perfectly normal to the Targaryen Khaleesi. Viserys' eyes were filled with terror yet she still wanted him dead all the same.

 

But as his wails and howls of pain filled the tent, the screams of agony unfazed her queenly self; for her eyes had shifted to something unknown to her yet.

 

She was flying.

 

High above the city of King's Landing as bells began to toll.

 

She couldn't remember this at all, but suddenly a surge of anger rose up from inside of her. The bells were hailing her victory at the surrender of a great city, but her mind was coiling. _It's a ruse! The people don't want you!_

Daenerys couldn't understand nor comprehend the feelings she was being possessed by.

 

Was it lost love that made her so bitter? Her fallen dragons?

 

Dany had watched her Drogon crashed into the swamps of The Neck, not raise his neck in defiance of the chiming bells; preparing to bellow flames onto the innocents below.

 

But rage still filled her as the apparition of herself shouted "Dracarys!", soon the crazed justification became clear to her. Jon had left her.

 

The flames poured onto the streets below. Vivid and visceral screams could be heard below, before being silenced shortly afterwards. The buildings collapsed into flaming wrecks of their former selves. The streets were awash in melted and disfigured corpses. Soon the Red Keep wasn't shown mercy as the Throne Room melted before her hateful eyes while Cersei fled below ground.

 

But as the vindictiveness consumed her body whole, the deepest redoubt within the realms of her mind rose above the chorus of contempt for human life and called out to her. The hands of her lover shook her trembling body but her eyes were still poised on the precipice of fear.

 

_This is not me, Jon has never left me._

The feelings of crazed vehement rage were swatted away as soon as they had consumed her. Releasing her from the confinement of imprisonment like a gust of wind, now dissipating into the abyss of the black oceans of space.

 

Her eyes suddenly opened as she felt his arms tighten over her. His grey eyes piercing her as a brief rush of panic took a hold of him. "Dany?"

 

She gazed back at him with a queried, uncertain look. "Jon," she hoarsely whispered. They were naked from the night they just shared together, their minds and bodies were opened bare to each other, as was the true feelings they shared.

 

"I dreamed that you left me," she tearfully cried out as her head collided against his broad shoulders, seeking refuge in the assurance of his strong hold of her. The same shoulders which had saved her life many times over when they escaped from their final battle against Cersei's forces.

 

His face recoiled in surprise, but something else as well. Something deeply meaningful was hidden beneath his grey eyes. His strong arms quickly grabbed a hold of her shoulders from above as he stared deep into her being.

 

"Never."

 

_Love comes in the eyes, Khaleesi._

 

A single word, and it still made her feel safer than even the refuge the Federation provided them. In lieu of an entirely other being's hate, she had love in her eyes.

* * *

 

 

**Commander Southerland**

 

The luxury of the Captain's quarters was a welcome relief from the tense atmosphere of the bridge. The incessant lightning storms emanating from the gas giant below illuminated the room via the expansive windows behind the Captain's desk.

                                                

"Captain," the Second-In-Command beckoned. "Would you mind telling me what on Earth is happening here? The crew are wishing to speak to their families, some of them are fretting over not seeing them again."

 

His insistence for answers seemed insufficient to sway the Captain, with her chair still swinging as she kept intensely reading over their classified orders.

"Captain?" He again asked.

 

"Patience, Number One. The crew will be informed as soon as subspace communication are no longer silent," she said in her commanding voice while slowly passing the instructions along the freshly oiled wooden desk for him to read.

 

Before Southerland rushed to read them, he still had one question remaining. "We're not going to war are we?"

 

"Of course not. But we've amassed such a massive force in order to protect the VIP from any un-encountered alien species who may wish harm," she stated matter-of-factly.

 

As he perused through the finely wordsmithed orders, he quickly realised why the fleet was shrouded in secrecy.

 

_Keeping the peace._

 

A small epiphany crossed the Starfleet officer's face. The words of a bygone American President from the early 20th century rung through his mind.

 

_"Speak softly while carrying a big stick."_

 

* * *

 

 

**Dany**

 

Jon's arms still stayed near her in spite of her assurances. From time to time Dany suffered nightmares from her time in Westeros. The faces of White Walkers and their enthralled dead men were still sketched vividly in her troubled mind, just as the deaths of all three of her Dragons.

 

After Rhaegal and Drogon's deaths in The Neck, Dany had lost everything.

 

She had lost all of her advisors and loyal soldiers whom she owed her life to. As the Golden Company's spears closed in on her grieving self in the swampy fields of battle - littered with bodies and diseases alike - Jon had rushed in to save her life.

 

He howled in anger at her pale-faced stupor for her to flee the slaughter, following the death of her last child. _If it weren't for Jon, I would have gone the way of my father... or stabbed myself in the heart otherwise._

 

They were dressing themselves up for their upcoming meeting with the unknown visitor. Daenerys had opted for the last dress she still held onto back in Westeros. A white fur dress best fit for winter, but still useful in the prevailing cold day that the Federation expertly forecasted for today. Veiling her queenly dress was a typical smallfolk garb, but Jon still teased her about him still seeing the ruler beneath the disguise.

 

"There were many things we saw underneath our clothes, Jon Snow," she playfully retorted.

 

He shared a knowing smirk as he put on the last of his disguise. Jon had long ago dumped his Stark armour and garbs, but in its place he decided on wearing the new outfits they were gifted. It was a dark broadcloth long-sleeved shirt covered by a finely-tailored beige overcoat, with unusually large buttons and pockets for his hands. In contrast to the coat, he settled on black pants with mustard Oxfords in lieu of boots. The shabby disguise covering over this would only be temporary.

 

It was fashion from another world, and it was already starting to endear her. "You're blushing, Dany," he accused.

 

She realised she was staring and only smiled in response, completely failing to hide her true feelings.

 

If they were going to meet 'the most powerful man in the Galaxy', it would be wise to dress to impress. Despite how radically different their fashion choices were.

 

* * *

 

 

**Sergeant Arde**

The Starfleet Marine was hunkered down in the back of a surreptitious wagon carrying a large motley of powerful men and women of varying races from all quarters of the Federation. All sent to this _medieval_ world at the whim of a single man, beyond the safe arms of Federation space.

 

It had honestly baffled Arde, but the Marines never questioned their orders even in these strange circumstances. Merely as always, they gave their inputs in how best to remain undetected. However, even with their 1082 paged document detailing every last escape route, contact protocols, ROE's and tactical reviews, the Marines were still confused as hell.

 

_Why the fuck are we even here anyway?_

Their orders were to protect the VIP.

 

And it was no ordinary VIP either. He was one of the most powerful men in the entire galaxy, despite how little explored it still is. Here he is, surrounded by a plethora of political analysts, assistants, handlers, couriers, liason officers, _even a fucking five-star admiral!_ All functions and systems of the critical command and control structure of the entire United Federation of Planets were stable and secure, all thanks to extensive planning. An entire Starfleet flotilla of their most advanced vessels stood ready in geostationary orbit, well away from the prying eyes of the academics in Yi Ti or the maesters of Westeros. _But why are we here?_

Nevertheless, it amused the Marine just how out of place they were all dressed.

 

The VIP's impressionable, finely tailored suit enamoured with his usual eccentric and charismatic charm, the Admiral's bright red Uniform, with his pips and medals proudly displaying his long career of accomplishments in the service of the Federation. Or the advisors, with their suits and dresses brightly coloured across the entire visible light spectrum. The fabrics largely synthetic with patterns of weird and varying natures and abstract in meaning, with their absurd exotic personalities these people had, compared to the rugged Bravossi.

 

It was lucky they were heavily guarded, and yet so secretly as well. How ridiculous and amusing it already was that these politicians could not stand out more from the Bravossi slums, squalor and grime if they tried. So obvious it seemed that none of them belonged to this Medieval world, even the Marines were no different. They were all equipped with Military grade Power Armour, Plasma Rifles and an entire armoury of heavy equipment; ready to lay down their lives for the many VIP's.

 

But if all hopefully goes according to plan, they won't be needing to at all. _So long as the rendezvous site is clear._

 

* * *

 

 

**Jon**

They were being escorted through the grimy streets of Braavos under heavy guard. The Federation agents assured them that they were safe under their watch, but in any case they didn't take any chances, strolling through every detour and back-alley imaginable whenever they had the chance.

 

"We know of a plot involving the Faceless Men being paid by Cersei's goons. I personally saw them take the life of one of the Lannister agents," one of them explained.

 

"Wasn't it that bloke, Harrin?" One of them chimed in with a rugged accent.

 

"Yeah it was actually."

 

"Poor sod. He should've fled with his family from Cersei when he had the chance."

 

* * *

 

Finally with their whole family and little Aemon held in Dany's arms, they arrived at their destination. It was a warehouse by the wharfs of Braavos' expansive harbour, and in the short time the agents had secured the building, they had already decorated it much like their house.

 

Lit up by red and blue lights, the room felt more like a modern royal court more than anything, according to Jon's own imagination of one. There was a dining table at the centre of the room with 6 seats for themselves and their guest, presumably.

 

"Ah! Your Graces!" A dark man dressed completely in white called out to them. He was wearing an apron and a toque with a thick accent, and was busy at the end of the warehouse with cooking food for their meeting.

 

"I've been here for a couple hours now with only soldiers to feast upon my delectable meals. It's good to see some guests arriving at last."

 

The man seemed quite pleased with himself over the meals he had cooked, and Sansa took the opportunity to ask him who their guest was.

 

"You'll find out," he smiled. "He's a good friend of mine."

 

Jon turned around to see Alyssa advising the rest of his family. "It's for the best that you try to act casual."

 

"Are you sure?" Arya almost laughed.

 

"Well... Last month an angry voter threw a cake at his face, and he couldn't have been _less_ insulted if he tried."

 

_What a weird world._

 

"What happened to that person?"

 

"Oh they were restrained of course, but cake-throwing doesn't qualify for a common assault charge," she calmly elaborated.

 

Jon almost felt like laughing at the preposterous story he just heard.

* * *

 

 

**Sergeant Arde**

"A Medieval world... stuck in its ghastly ways for over 8,000 years," the President of the United Federation of Planets lamented to his own political camaraderie. The experts, senior advisors and their own lot all silently agreed and nodded. Even if they somehow didn't agree, none of them would've risked debating his judgement. For the President was renowned for his eloquent yet fierce debating and exceptional charisma, almost excelling his own intellect. _The Federation always has the best._

Many of the best and brightest philosophers, historians and political tacticians found themselves in the VIP's employ. Here on this rugged, unusual journey, they had spent their entire time endlessly enraptured in discussing ridiculous incomprehensible matters such as time travel, Roman history, Vulcan philosophy, constitutional precedent set out by the highest courts, etc. Matters so far elevated from the concerns of the nearby and thankfully unaware Bravossi that they'd probably declare these men and women all witches and wizards promoting weird enchantments if they'd heard a single word.

 

The massive secret convoy of carts all heading into the city was slowly grinding to a halt as they reached their drop-off point within an abandoned Bravossi harbour side warehouse. Once full of raw materials being traded with a once vibrant North, now empty and devoid of life. Except for the next few hours that was.

 

200 Starfleet Marines had secured the site earlier. The troops who were stationed at the periphery were wearing garbs and disguises, hiding in plain sight. But as inscribed in their plans, the rest were inside the site itself, not needing to bother with staying hidden. Their guard always ready to respond to any threat.

 

After this successful job, the nearly 100 VIP's could safely enter the site. Leaving the confined spaces of the unsightly wagons and carts to fully show off their otherworldly elitist garbs in full view of only their own interstellar kind. Completely oblivious to any Bravossi living and working nearby.

 

The President was the last to leave the wagon. He had a penchant for imitating a movie villain's entrance, with his own mannerisms of an academic who loved to keep a solitary hold of his own genius. His well kept brown hair waved effortlessly in the light winds, his sharp jaw line only yet another aspect of his immaculate public persona. He quickly rushed down the few steps towards the warehouse, brushing aside his own entourage of advisors without even a word and ahead of almost everybody else, theatrically threw open the wooden doors to make his presence known as he elegantly entered the building. Despite always adhering to strict diplomatic protocol, the Federation's President rather brusquely walked down the hallway to the next set of doors inside. His advisors hurrying down to catch up with him like children chasing a soccer ball.

 

"The President of the United Federation, ladies and gentlemen," Arde sarcastically quipped to his fellow squaddies. They all laughed.

 

"Least he has an idea of running a state, unlike the leaders on this weird ass world," another answered.

 

That much was certainly true.

 

"True. But he's meeting up with several leaders who _could've_ done a wonderful job," a distant officer's voice called out.

 

* * *

 

 

**Dany**

 

She enjoyed the hospitality of the warehouse.

 

Despite being confined to their 'modern' home for only a few days, she felt relieved to finally have been outside breathing fresh air. The fine alien wines tasted better than any Dornish Wine or Arbor Gold she had relished in.

 

They were seated at the cleared dining table, smelling the mostly foreign foods cooked in the distance. "Why are there soldiers here, Alyssa?" Arya had questioned.

 

"Your guest is rather powerful," she simply answered. _Keeping talking like this wizened, old, all-knowing being and you're going to sound like Brandon Stark any moment._

 

Sure enough however, her words truly were correct.

 

Not even ten seconds after answering Arya's sceptical query, the silence that had enveloped the room was suddenly shattered into a million pieces by the entrance of a well dressed man. The wooden doors which had opened up to the vacuous warehouse had nearly been thrown off its weakened hinges by the theatrical display of inelegance.

 

Quickly following him was an endless crowd of people. Some were wearing unabashedly foreign dresses, coloured brightly yellow or pink among other styles. Others proudly wore their prestigious Starfleet uniforms. Some were heavily armed soldiers, or unreadable bodyguards wearing suits. More of them wore suits rather than armour, every last one of the hundred or so member entourage were special. Each clearly had critical roles to fulfil, yet so utterly incomprehensible to Dany was _what_ they were.

 

The leader of the whole display slowly walked up to the meeting, as his entire entourage began fanning out into all corners of the room while quietly discussing important matters freely; commiserating with almost complete ignorance to the man's anticipated discussion. After sitting down at the last remaining seat, "It's been a while since I've been so eager to meet someone I haven't met before."

 

"Who are you?" Sansa spoke up first. Almost incredulous at his entrance, but mainly distracted by the sudden surge of unfamiliar faces into the expansive warehouse.

 

"No ordinary guest, that's for sure," he began. "I'm the President of the United Federation of Planets, I was the one who pushed for your extraction. I've been waiting for this moment for many years now."

 

They all looked dumbstruck.

 

A trillion citizens lived in the United Federation, and yet here, on a planet beyond its own borders, this powerful man has decided to visit.

 

Either he was cavalier, or had good reasons. Despite evidence to the contrary, they all seemed to think it was the latter.

 

None of them wished to break the enveloping silence despite their many questions, so the President broke it. "There's no good for his conveyed message to reach you through a mere courier or agent. Our mission here has been the first ever sanctioned violation of the Prime Directive. It's best if such abnormal acts remain abnormal in precedent. This is best achieved through me emphasising that very point by personally visiting you all. What we've done so far to help you, has gone far beyond anything we've ever done in our history."

 

A waiter came forward and offered the man some foreign wine, while Dany pondered everything. _He surely can't be here to tell us that they won't extract us after all?_

 

"This isn't a trick, is it?" Rickon almost innocently asked.

 

The President almost glared at the poor boy. "The Federation _never_ deals in trickery," he retorted almost menacingly. The word trickery had been spat out in a dastard tone of distaste.

 

He quickly regained his composure before continuing, "I've an important matter to discuss, but I've come here to present you your Federation citizenship certificates." Ushering in several assistants carrying a flurry of paper stacked high. "You'll have a vast array of planets across our space with which you can live the rest of your lives on. As citizens, bestowed with our duly preserved constitutional rights, we have no legal warrant to dictate your lives the moment you leave this world. You'll be free to explore, live, breath fresh air on any world and fulfil and enrich your lives as you please. While there will always be simple and mundane laws to follow, such as no murder, etc. The freedom you'll enjoy in your new life is far greater than any circumstance you've ever used to abide by."

 

An advisor quickly added, "And never forget that you have the right to vote for whomever you wish, or yourselves for that matter."

 

The President had spoken calmly and confidently throughout. His piercing hazel eyes cutting like a laser through to them. For Dany, the words bounced through her head like a lullaby tune. Singing merrily a good fortune and future ahead. Every last constraint and chain her life had suffered under was being cut away from her at a rapid rate. To this man, the rights he spoke of were taken for granted. Rarely being threatened or impinged upon, and so ironclad in its rigid and righteous enforcement that he lived a life of comfort all the way to being elected into the highest office possible. Every last citizen enjoyed this prospect too.

 

But for Dany and her family, these rights were so rarely heard. Their entire lives had been one gigantic struggle to another in escaping the confines imposed upon others on them. Her rape by Drogo, the injustices of slavery or the crimes of Cersei. None of these had been answered properly. When the Night King had been defeated, and in turn her exile from Westeros, she feared there was a return to destitution and fear of more powerful figures wishing to kill her.

 

_Fear._

 

It was a familiar feeling to Dany, and she hated it with all her life.

 

This entire business with the Federation had been a massive and elegant escape from the confines of Westeros and Essos. From the dirty politics and the horror of unjust crimes relentlessly being committed. To finally elevate herself above these matters and crush them hard had always been her dream. To achieve so, she needed the Iron Throne. But alas the bid failed, and she met these strange otherworldly men and women willing to provide them refuge.

 

Never again could she ever bring justice to this world. But never was she able to, the moment Cersei had defeated her.

 

For the sake of the family she was raising, for her little boy, and for her love for Jon, she's taken the plunge and endeavoured to leave this world. _The things we do for love._

 

The President elaborated inexhaustibly at the rights endowed to Federation citizens, as well as his tremendous appreciation for them all after having once worked as a lawyer. His love for conversation was even more than her Hand Lord Tyrion. But if she were to guess, this man probably knew more than even the Maesters of the Citadel.

 

From the crowd of advisors behind them, a military attaché came forward. "Mr President, we have an Code 3 CommLink from Andor," he spoke with urgency.

 

The President immediately stood to attention. Seemingly, events such as these were extraordinarily frequent, and his mannerisms certainly conveyed that. _When I ruled Meereen, I had to govern nearly a million people. This man attends to the concerns of a trillion people. His job must be fucking hell._

 

"Ah Mr. Ambassador, what can I do for you?" His tone dripping with an excessive amount of charm.

 

"There have been riots on our homeworld's moon. They've been quelled, but we're requesting immediate assistance from the Starfleet Engineering Corps"

 

It was a joyous sight to watch fellow competent rulers address major issues. Her experiences with some of the bullheadedness of the Northern Lords came to mind.

 

"Of course Ambassador! May I enquire into what happened?"

 

"Our people were rather _displeased_ with the latest Galactic Cup. They felt cheated by the Andorian Crusader's surprise loss to the Tellarites. The rampant riots had seen the inadvertent destruction of major life support functions on one of our moon's largest biodomes. Successful evacuations prevented any loss of life, Mr. President."

 

 _What a bloody weird people._ _King's Landing suffered riots because they were starving under Joffrey. And yet here, they riot when their favourite sporting team loses._

The absurdity of this nearly comical event wasn't lost on everyone else in her family. But perhaps this was to be expected. When people never have to worry and complain about survival, they'll find other, new pressing things to worry and complain about instead.

 

The video communication didn't even last a minute before the President had resolved his latest crisis and sat comfortably back down again. _He's brought such a large entourage here because he's still expected to rule at all times, and at all places._

"You must forgive me for that. I imagine it sounded diverting." They all nodded.

 

"In any case, I must also discuss one last thing."

 

"What's that?" Jon asked cautiously. _The easy part is over._

 

"Your extraction," he began, interrupted by his own enthusiastic drinking habits of foreign wines. Behind him, a uniformed officer donned with numerous medals stood by the President waiting patiently. "We've been planning it for some time. We think it's high time we tell you how everything shall unfold. Admiral, if you please?"

 

The Starfleet admiral spoke up then, while another officer behind him activated a large holographic image of their world as presentation.

 

"In twenty days time at 2320 hours local time, the Starship USS Chancellor shall be performing a rapid atmospheric entry and shall conceal itself in the Narrow Sea at these coordinates," he began, eventually pointing at the chosen spot. The appointed location was near the middle of the sea between Westeros and Essos, directly west of Braavos, and judging by the darkened blue of the area it must've been extremely deep.

 

"From there it shall wait patiently at a depth of around 40m, most of its systems shut down to prevent the ship from illuminating the waters around it brightly."

 

The Admiral paused briefly, perhaps waiting for questions to be asked. When there was silence he continued without hesitation, "This location has been well chosen. It's directly along the major trading route between Braavos and Volantis. The ships around the region here can't take any other way around it because of nearby shallow areas. It's a truly massive trench. Especially given that while the waters around it are barely submerged, this chasm goes down to a staggering depth of 16000m."

 

_How dark it must be down there?_

 

Soon she heard her own voice ask, "So what will it be doing there?"

 

"You're expected to jump off a trade ship there and dive down to us," the Admiral bluntly answered while the hologram was turned off.

 

_What?!_

Even Jon was incensed by the whole idea of it. None of them were swimmers, and there were no known means of travelling so deep, even if it's 'just' 40m.

 

The President caught wind of their disgruntlement and dismay and stopped them before more questions could be asked, "Admiral, perhaps it's best now that we explain to our hosts how we can accomplish this flawlessly?" He asked knowingly.

 

"Of course, Mr. President," the Admiral mumbled gruffly. "We will have a whole platoon of experienced Starfleet divers waiting for you at a specific rendezvous point. On board your trade ship you will have a small device which will notify you the exact moment of when to jump off the vessel. Whatever happens, you must stay underwater."

 

"And that is a requirement my friends. If you breach the surface ever again, you'll ruin this entire operation," the President sternly warned them.

 

"Why's that?" Arya asked.

 

"Because we're faking your deaths," a military officer simply responded.

 

"What?!"

 

"The world must _think_ you have died... Otherwise they'll reckon you were abducted by an unknown entity. And then we've fucked up massively," the President insisted, his swearing sounded quite well off the tongue. "If we all succeed however, you would have died an easy to prove death. Your 'bodies' would have fallen to the great depths, forever gone and destroyed by the raging high water pressures, never to be discovered. And the people will have thought that you all reached your wits' end."

 

"Our legacies will be shamed forever," Sansa insisted.

 

"Your legacies have already been etched into stone as heroes, treated unjustly by their own world. Your deaths will likely add to that tragic story, a lesson forever to your own people. Soon they'll realise their mistake and shall feel guilty for treating you poorly. Never to realise your actual fates," the President continued.

 

"So you are changing our history after all?" Dany questioned.

 

"In this case yes. But it was inevitable. We have looked through every possible means, and every time we have the same issue. People will wonder for centuries _how_ you died. Cersei will take credit for your 'deaths' of course, but soon, your maesters will question that bragging using royal documentation and records. Thus, your purely unknown fates could even start a godamned religion that will irrecoverably change everything."

 

The President's remarks made some sense to Dany. _If we're to die, it's best people knew how._ A thought came to her mind however, "So why not fake our deaths through an assassin?" She asked.

 

"An assassin who mysteriously was never seen again?"

 

"Perhaps it should be one of Cersei's unwitting assassins, who would've thought they killed us?"

 

"Still, that's an assassin who will be disdained throughout history _along_ with Cersei. His memory confined to the dirt. Besides, that's far too unpredictable; too many variables that could go wrong and actually get you killed. And we'd need to dispose of your 'bodies' without killing the assassin. Too risky."

 

"A house fire perhaps?" Dany pressed on.

 

The President seem curious by the suggestion. He leaned back for a second and considered the proposal, before a senior political advisor leaned down, "Too suspicious. Some may think it was arson."

 

_Fair point._

The somewhat morbid discussion over the other possible means of their own faked death ended there. They were to 'die' at sea. Their bodies to never be found again, even if this world somehow discovers the means to deep sea exploration. 'Suicide' was to be the means. For it would impart the lowest amount of interference into Westerosi and Essosi history, by maximising guiltiness upon only one person, Queen Cersei. And that would only be through history's judgement; for her own hold on the Iron Throne was insurmountable now.

 

The Admiral extensively briefed her whole family on how the extraction was to take place.

 

In twenty days time, they will book a journey aboard a trade ship to Volantis. The crewmen have already been identified as having little political affiliation, ensuring their storytelling will not get themselves killed afterwards. Along the way at precisely 2 days into the journey Dany, Jon, Arya, Sansa and Rickon will all make their way to the open deck, and after receiving a notification through a special device, they will stand on the railings and jump off into the open sea. Never to surface again.

 

They are not permitted to explain their 'motives' for their own 'deaths', apart from saying to the crewmen "The thankless things we do."

 

Unbeknownst to the sailors however, they will promptly be cared for by Starfleet divers, waiting at the precise location with oxygen tanks, masks and other diving equipment.

 

From there they will have a supervised leisurely journey to the waiting starship, and after the sea is clear of any sailing vessels, the USS Chancellor will spectacularly take off from beneath the sea, to their freedom.

 

Jon had raised the concern about Ghost and their little Aemon not being mentioned.

 

"Ghost and Aemon will be aboard the starship prior to your departure from Braavos, Daenerys. We'll fake the Direwolf's death by Braavosi guards, who 'shoot' to kill the creature's with crossbows, before 'dumping' his body. While you'll be carrying a holographic version of Aemon aboard the merchant ship," the President answered.

 

"'Shoot' my Direwolf?" Jon exasperated.

 

"Your Direwolf will 'die' a simply orchestrated event. A hologram of his will be out attacking the markets and will be 'shot' by our agents in plain view of the daylight crowds of Braavos. After this, our agents will dump the 'dead' Ghost out to sea in perfect view of witnesses. It will float out to sea quickly before anyone can uncover the truth. By then, the holographic projector will be safely recovered, and your pet is safely in our care."

 

Jon was still apprehensive of the whole situation, as was Dany. _How will they board the starship before us?_

"In about sixteen days time, you and Jon will travel with us out of the city to see off Ghost and Aemon, who will board a shuttle to the Chancellor," the Admiral flatly stated.

 

"What about Nymeria?" Shot in Arya. She clearly had an epiphany about bringing her aboard too.

 

The President and his Admiral looked at each other questionably.

 

"We can make it happen I suppose." The President looked over his shoulder to Alyssa who was eavesdropping, "Where is she now?"

 

"In the Barrowlands Sir," she called out. "Make it happen then," he ordered.

 

There was a flurry of planning in the distance. Arya smiled jubilantly. _I wonder how they'll convince Nymeria to board a shuttle?_

 

"In any case. I urge you all to keep this to yourselves," the President cautioned. "We will give you some free space for you to express your goodbyes to this world. After all, You only have three weeks left of living on it," he calmly spoke.

 

The words were hard hitting but inevitable for Dany. _We may never see our old home again._

The President was just about to rise before hesitating, clearly reminded about something. "One last thing. You've all surprised me a lot over these past few days."

 

"In what regard?" Sansa inquired.

 

The President settled back in his seat, "In the earlier days of my political career, I was an ambassador to a world which had only recently discovered Warp Drive technology. What they thought was a galaxy void of intelligent life turned out to be an oasis. An interstellar community vibrant and teeming with the rousing of politics." The President seemed to adore giving anecdotes, "They hated it however. And the simple reason why? They _feared_ it. It was my job to mend that frightful but understandable rift. After all, what the sane and the insane have in common is the binding, common fear of the unknown."

 

He turned back to look at all of them in chorus, and with a smile on his face, "With the exception of the White Walkers, you seem to enjoy venturing and conquering into the unknown."

 

"It's bound to be better than our current predicament," Dany's thoughts materialised into words.

 

The President seemed to enjoy the remark. "You know... I must confess, this may be a historical meeting. But it almost happened under much less pleasant circumstances many years ago," he looked towards Arya.

 

She shifted confusedly in her chair, "Why are you looking at me?"

 

Some of the advisors gave the President a funny look as well. As if knowing what he was about to say would cause serious issues, but none of them intervened. "There's a special clause in the Prime Directive. It protects civilisations from existential threats that they weren't responsible for, and cannot hope to save themselves from. Say for example an asteroid about to strike a planet full of tribes or a massive gamma ray burst." His guests looked weirdly at his examples, but he ignored them, "When the Night King reached Bran, I was inside the bowels of a Starfleet command centre about to give the order to land an army of 300,000 Starfleet Marines to save you all..." he carefully told them.

 

Dany and Sansa gasped at the revelation. _They were so close to saving them anyway...And they had so many soldiers._

A brief pause off upmost silence was cut off by Jon, "Why didn't you?" He was almost seething, as was she.

 

"Think of it this way. If we landed a fully mechanised army, armed with flamethrowers which burn hotter than dragonfire or wildfire, backed by a massive orbital bombardment; will your people ever again trust themselves to face down any threat when they can call upon the gods themselves to save them?"

 

"You're not Gods however," she interjected.

 

"At least you think that way. But do the smallfolk?" He countered.

 

"Perhaps some of them."

 

"Not enough of them," his finger pointed upwards as his other hand took a brief sip of tea, "The point is, what ultimately _makes_ you human is the conflicts that honed your skills and your evolution. Having your people rely upon us to save you from these threats only weakens that resolve of yours to fight. After all, why fight if somebody else can do it for you at no price? That's why I gave the order for our marines to leave your planet's atmosphere - at the last second mind you - once we saw Arya move silently into the Godswood."

 

"The night sky was alight with a thousand ships searing through the air down to their destination, their flaming trails as bright and spectacular as daylight as they descended upon Winterfell. But your people fought... and you won."

 

They all shifted back in their seats, understanding what had fomented. _Once they would've landed Bran and Jon would've die by then._ But Arya felt a little shocked, "How did you see me?"

 

"You may sound quieter than an electric car and be as invisible as someone wearing a ghillie suit, but like every living human your body is quite warm. We have cameras equipped on our satellites which can detect a person's body temperature. We knew exactly where you were headed the whole time. I owe you my sincere thanks for what you did for your world."

 

Arya sunk back into her seat with a humbled expression as the President summoned the chefs and waiters to serve them their much awaited food. Little Aemon had been quietly listening in to the conversation the whole time with wide eyes, but just as Dany carefully placed him down onto a bassinet next to her seat, he gave her an adorable and rather curious look. A look which she couldn't remember ever seeing before.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

He was excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't give a solid deadline on when the next chapter will be released. It has a big cliffhanger that will certainly result in people wanting an immediate chapter afterwards, so I'm currently planning on releasing the next 2 chapters in close succession (3-4 days separated at most). 
> 
> Trust me, if I didn't do this you'd hate me :P


End file.
